The Sweetest Downfall
by WickedWhiskey
Summary: AU Future Fiction A chance encounter at a bar leaves Dave Karofsky believing that he has found the one he's been waiting for, but fate seems to have other things in mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Sweetest Downfall (Chapter 1/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor** **Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated**: R for language and content (might increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story.

**Summary**: AU (Future Fiction) A chance encounter at a bar leaves Dave Karofsky believing that he has found the one he's been waiting for, but fate seems to have other things in mind.

(Note: Dave and Kurt have never met before…more of their back story will be revealed in later chapters)

* * *

**Chapter** **1**

**Washington, D.C.**

**Karofsky Apartment**

_9:30pm_

Dave Karofsky wasn't in the best of moods as he stumbled into his one bedroom apartment after a long day at the office. He had only one thing on his mind and that was sleep. The twelve hour shifts his boss had scheduled were leaving him feeling like a zombie that you would see in a George Romero's film. Dave completely bypassed his answering machine that had four messages waiting for him. Dave already knew that two had to be from his father and the others were perhaps from his co-workers…but at this minute Dave was heading to his refrigerator to grab a beer and then fall into a coma until his next shift tomorrow.

The bright lights from the refrigerator seemed almost blinding as he opened the door in the dark kitchen. Dave internal groaned as he observed that there wasn't anything occupying his fridge except a carton of expired milk.

"Fuck," Dave muttered as he heard his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. Dave immediately answered his phone without checking his caller id since he figured it was his boss calling for him to come in, but was relieved when he heard his best friend on the other end.

"_D, Where the Hell are you_?" Noah Puckerman shouted through the noisy crowd.

"I just got home," Dave answered as he closed the refrigerator door and headed towards his worn out couch.

"_Dude, I thought your lazy ass was stopping by tonight_," Puck shouted as Dave could hear clicking of glasses in the background. "_It's insane here_."

"I'm tried as fuck…all I want to do is pass out," Dave answered as he closed his eyes.

"_You seriously need to get another job_," Puck answered back. "_You're a slave to The Man."_

"Says the guy that's had four jobs in six months," Dave chuckled. "I'm tired…I just want to fall asleep and wake up when my seniority at work is up. I fucking hate being the newbie."

"_You need to get down here, and have a few beers to take the edge off_," Puck answered trying to get his best friend out of his funk. "_I'll buy the first round_."

"You're the bartender you cheap fucker, and I have to be at work before the sunrises," Dave began to argue even though he knew he would be losing this battle.

"_Do I seriously need to go over there and drag your ass down here? My shift ends around 4am, so you'll have plenty of time to sober up before your shift starts. You can also ward off any guys that might try sex up the Puckasarus_," Puck replied with a laugh.

"I don't understand why you got a bartending job at a gay bar…you're not even gay," Dave answered as he was already in his room changing.

"_It's a great way to meet chicks_," Puck answered as if it was obvious.

"How do you figure?"

"_Straight girls tag along with their gay friends for support, and in a sea of glitter they lay eyes on yours truly_," Puck replied as Dave could here bottles sliding down the wooden tables.

"You're fucking ridiculous," Dave answered as he was brushing his teeth.

"I hear you brushing your teeth…your ass better not be getting ready for bed," Puck shouted.

"Like you could ever kick my ass," Dave muttered as he shut off the light to his bathroom and walked over to his front door already cursing internally that he should be listening to that voice in his head that was telling him to go to bed.

"Whatever…are you coming?" Puck asked over the loud music blasting in the club.

"I'm on my way," Dave answered as he hung up before Puck could annoy him any further. Dave stood outside his apartment building haling a cab already feeling that he should just turn around and head back, but he knew that Puck wouldn't stop until he made an appearance.

"You owe me one, Puckerman," Dave muttered as he opened the back door to the cab and gave the cab driver directions to the club.

* * *

**Absolution**

**Downtown**

**10:30pm**

The best thing about knowing the bartender to a very popular club was that you can always skip the huge line outside. Dave greeted the bouncer at the door as the large man let him through the rustic brick building. Absolution was an old establishment that had been around for about twenty years located in the warehouse district of D.C. Dave had only been to the club a handful of times, but each time he left sober and alone.

Dave entered the crowded room and could barely walk as he watched a throng of people on the dance floor. Dave shook his head, for he found it hilarious that he felt so out of place even though he was gay. He was never the type to party or even dance which made clubbing difficult. Dave finally made his way to the bar as he noticed Puck chatting with a pretty red head. Puck looked up and noticed his best friend shuffling his way to the bar as if being a popular club was a punishment.

"It's about freaking time, Karofsky," Puck replied as he greeted his friend as he placed a beer in front of him.

"Some of us have jobs that take place during the day," Dave muttered as he sipped his beer. "Why is it so packed?"

"Lopez mentioned something to me about half the place being rented for some private party," Puck answered as he looked at the dance floor. "Tonight could actually be your night to score."

"You've said that the last three times," Dave answered as he began peeling the label from his beer bottle. "I'm good with my beer."

"You're living the life of a hermit," Puck humorously stated as he began mixing a Cosmo for one of the customers. "I worry about you sometimes."

"Get in line," Dave muttered. "I have to hear my father complaining each time we talk about my choice of profession."

"Can you blame him?" Puck answered as he lit a cigarette.

"You too," Dave muttered. "If I wanted to get ragged on I would have at stayed home and called my mother."

"When was the last time you screwed someone?" Puck called out of curiosity.

"Christ! Can you keep your voice down?" Dave shot back to his friend. "Unlike some people I tend to not want my business out in the open."

"I'll tell you when the last time you got laid," Puck replied as he wiped out his phone.

"You're actually counting?" Dave replied in disgust.

"I remember because that was the day that Quinn kicked me out of the apartment," Puck answered as he looked through his calendar. "Five months…two weeks…three days and forty-five minutes."

"Thank you, Puck," Dave answered back at his friend.

"Look around you…there are tons of guys here that would be lucky enough to have a burly guy like you to take home," Puck stated as he passed his friend another beer.

"I'm not looking," Dave answered in a low voice hoping that his friend would just give it a rest.

"Right," Puck answered as he went down to the end of the bar to take some drink orders.

It was thirty minutes into his evening, and all Dave had accomplished was three beers and a bowl of pretzels. Dave lifted his sleeve to check his watch and knew that he should be heading out. Dave looked for Puck and noticed his friend talking with the same girl from earlier. Dave decided it was best to just slip out undetected than hear Puck pitching a fit. Dave was making his way towards the exit when noticing an argument taking place between two slender men by the old jukebox in the corner of the club.

"Seriously…I think I know what you need," The blonde haired man seductively replied to the other male. The other man had his back to Dave, but Dave could already tell by his body language that he was uncomfortable with the advances that the blonde was offering.

"And I'm clearly telling you that I hardly believe you're the man that can give _it_ to me," The dark haired figure replied back with a cold tone. It was then that the blonde's hands began to slide from the brunettes shoulder to his lower back. The brunette tried to push the blonde away with no avail. It was then that Dave immediately stepped in without thinking first.

"Hands off," Dave replied automatically to the blonde.

"Who the fuck are you?" Blondie asked with confusion as he tore his gaze from the brunette to stare up at Dave.

It was then that the brunette finally turned to face Dave with a look of appreciation. Dave was immediately taken back by the slender man's porcelain skin and piercing blue eyes.

"I'm just a guy telling you to piss off," Dave answered back. "Because it seems that you're having a hard time listening to what he's saying,"

"This has nothing to do with you," The angry blonde shot back.

"Well…I'm making it my business," Dave replied as he looked back at Blondie with a challenging stare.

"Really?" Blondie replies with a sardonic smile.

"Yeah… because the way I see it you have two choices here…you can leave here with both your balls intact with some dignity left," Dave answered calmly trying not to lose his cool with gorgeous guy that's staring right at him as he spoke with the aggressor. "Or I'll make sure to embarrass the shit out of you… to the extent that you'll have to sleaze your way into another bar to get laid."

Blondie looked back at the slender porcelain faced man next to him then back at Dave.

"So not worth it," Blondie replied as he stormed to the other side of the bar.

Dave watched until the angry blonde disappeared into the crowd before facing the porcelain face that was looking him over. Dave simply nodded to the other man and just as he was about to leave he heard the brunette addressing him.

"Was that it?" The Stranger replied to Dave.

"Pardon?" Dave asked as he turned completely surprised that the other man was even acknowledging him.

"So… your whole intention was to just help ward off the evil bottle blonde and just walk away?

"Um," Dave stuttered.

"You didn't give me a chance to say thank you."

"I-um," Dave once again muttered.

"I think you were more vocal with that jerk," Blue-Eyes answered with a smirk while looking over Dave's confused features.

"Um...sorry," Dave replied as he was already cursing at his lack of people skills.

"Don't be...the least I can do is buy you a drink," Blue-Eyes replied with a smile as he motioned to the bar.

"I was just leaving," Dave answered lamely as he looked over the other man's flawless features.

"Come-on...I promise I won't bite," Blue-Eyes replied with an evil grin spread across his face.

"Just one drink," Dave answered with a casual nod.

"Okay," Blue-Eyes smiled as they both found two open seats at the crowded bar.

Dave was grateful that Puck was currently busy flirting his ass off to even notice that he was sitting with the gorgeous guy next to him.

"What's your poison," The Beautiful Stranger asked Dave before ordering his drink.

"Whatever you're having?"

"Two whiskey-sours," The Beautiful Stranger replied to the female bartender. The man turned his gaze back over and noticed an impressed look written on Dave's face.

"What?"

"Nothing...it's just you don't look like a hard liquor kind of guy," Dave replied.

"Did you expect an apple martini?"

"Maybe," Dave answered back truthfully.

"I can get you an apple martini, and I'll even have them throw in a mini umbrella…if that's what you want," The Stranger replied with a mixture of humor and sarcasm.

"I'm good with the whiskey…it's just not what I expected," Dave answered.

"Looks can be deceiving," The Stranger replied as he sipped his drink.

"So…you come here often?" Dave asked already feeling like an idiot.

"Never," The Stranger answered as he noticed Dave's nervous demeanor. "You?"

"Sometimes…my friend is a bartender, so he's always dragging me here," Dave answered as he sipped his drink letting the substance burn his throat as it went down his throat.

"It's not bad…I wasn't expecting for there to be so many people."

"It's the only gay bar within a 50 mile radius that's not a complete dive," Dave answered.

"The music is decent," The Beautiful Stranger answered as he looked to the dance floor. "I was looking through the songs in that old jukebox when that poor excuse of a specimen decided to harass me. He wanted to show me _his_ music box."

"I'm guessing there was a double meaning there," Dave replied with a snigger at the blonde's choice of come on.

"You're correct."

"Sorry about that," Dave replied.

"Don't be, but just so you know I could have handled it," The Stranger stated as he looked over at Dave.

Dave just merely nodded at the gorgeous man sitting beside him. Dave watched as the stranger sipped his drink with confidence and ease. It seemed that he was comfortable in his own skin, but it also seemed that he was trying to be distant.

"So...um- Do you have a name?" Dave asked curiously not knowing how to really start a conversation with a guy like the one sitting next to him. He noticed that his question made the brunette smirk.

"Of course I have a name," The Stranger replied back with a laugh.

"So…are you going to tell me?" Dave asked as he scrutinized the man beside him, for he was actually being quickly taken by him.

"I don't think we should complicate things by giving our names," The Stranger replied with a smirk before sipping his drink.

"What?" Dave replied as if that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"You heard me," The Stranger replied with a laugh.

"So...then what do I call you?"

"Be creative," The Stranger answered as he looked over at Dave.

"What's the purpose of this game?" Dave asked curiously looking over at Blue-Eyes with a mixture of intrigue and wariness.

"I'm here in D.C. for a short while, and I just don't want to concern myself with what's waiting for me when I get back…I don't want to feel the weight of the worlds expectations. I want to freely do what I want…even if it's for a night," he replied as he caught Dave's stare. "Can you understand that?"

"Sure," Dave answered with a hint of understanding. "So...I shouldn't introduce myself."

"If you want," The Stranger answered as he shrugged his shoulders. "Or you could take a cue from me and just for a little while be a traveler in a strange place. I think you'll find it a bit liberating."

"Fine, so for the remainder of the evening I'll refer to you as..._Fancy_," Dave answered with a laugh as he noticed the stranger giving him an unreadable expression.

"What?"

"You don't like it," Dave answered with a smile. "That was the first thing that popped into my mind when I saw you by the jukebox."

"Fine...Fancy it is," Fancy replied as he rolled his eyes playfully. "My turn …I see you as a _Samson_."

"Samson," Dave spat out with distain.

"What? At least I gave you an actual name," Fancy replied back.

"Why Samson? I once knew a Sam and the guy wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed," Dave answered as he waited for Fancy to reply.

"Have you ever heard of the biblical fable of the strongest man that ever lived…his name was Samson?" Fancy replied as he whirled his fingers over the glass rim.

"Isn't that the story where he fell in love with some chick that gave him a bad haircut?" Dave answered back recalling when his mother told him the story when he was just a boy.

"Delilah...she was the only one that knew how to exploit his weakness, and she stripped him of his strength," Fancy said as he looked up from his drink and looked into Dave's eyes. "It was because of this tale that my mother use to say that there's three sides to every story."

"Three sides?" Dave asked having never heard of such a thing.

"Yeah, in this case there was Samson's side, Delilah's side and...the _truth_," Fancy whispered

"I've never heard that before," Dave answered as he continued to look at Fancy.

"You give off this strong...protecting vibe," Fancy replied. "Kind of like Samson, but be wary of the temptress that lurks about…for it could be your downfall."

Dave couldn't help but feel lost in the blue orbs that were looking at him with wonder.

"So...what brings you to this side of town?" Dave asked. "Or is that too personal?"

"Like I said before… I'm not from around here. I'm here with some friends," Fancy replied as he pointed to the dance floor where there was a group of guys dancing around to Lady Gaga's _Heavy Metal Lover_. "It's a bachelor party."

"Who's getting married?" Dave asked as he looked over at the group congregating around the center of the room. Fancy was about to answer when one of the members of the bachelor party ran towards them and engulfed Fancy in a painful hug. Dave laughed as he watched all the air escaping Fancy because of the embrace.

"Are you having fun?" the inebriated party member asked.

"Uh-Huh," Fancy replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Who's your friend?"

"Jessie this is… _Samson_," Fancy replied as he smirked at the name he had given Dave earlier.

"He's cute," Jessie murmured to Kurt in a low voice, but somehow it was loud enough for Dave to hear.

"Isn't Sebastian suppose to be watching you. You're a grown man...I'm not babysitting you…again," Fancy replied with a stern voice as he removed Jessie's arm from his shoulder.

"I think Smythe is hooking up with someone," Jessie replied as he looked back at the group.

"Well...go find Blaine. If he's alone for too long he'll find a way to karaoke," Fancy answered with a worried tone.

"Fine...have fun," Jessie replied with a wink before heading out to the dance floor.

"Nice guy," Dave answered.

"He's harmless. It's actually his bachelor party," Fancy answered back as he motioned to the bartender for a refill.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Dave asked as he scanned the room.

"_Her_ name is Rachel," Fancy answered as he smiled into his drink while looking over at Dave's confused eyes.

"He came out to us in college as...straight," Fancy answered with a smile. "Although I'm sure you couldn't tell by the various playlists on his IPod. We wanted to give him a bachelor party, and we then noticed that a great portion of his friends are gay...so we just brought him here."

"He doesn't mind?" Dave asked.

"Are you kidding me? As long as he's able to dance to Gloria Gaynor and Donna Summer's he's a happy camper," Fancy replied. "So...what do you do for a living?"

"Isn't that too personal?" Dave answered playfully.

"Fair enough," Fancy answered with a smirk. "I...um-I own a record shop in New York."

"That's cool...I like music," Dave stated lamely knowing that he was making a complete fool of himself in front of this beautiful guy that actually wanted to talk with him.

"I guess some people do," Fancy replied with a laugh.

"Some?" Dave asked.

"What?" Fancy asked not being able to hear the other man through the loud music.

"You said some people."

"You're very observant...my father isn't a fan of my choice of profession," Fancy replied.

"Welcome to the club," Dave answered as he raised his glass to Fancy.

"Don't get me wrong...he's great, but I'm sure that he wishes that I was some sort of civil servant position instead," Fancy answered sadly.

"Like a crossing guard," Dave joked.

"Or a man of the law," Fancy answered with a low tone.

"You have something against cops?" Dave asked curiously as he raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all...I just don't like being told how to live my life," Fancy answered truthfully.

"Is that why your here? Too get away from it all," Dave asked.

"You ask a lot of questions _Samson_," Fancy replied as he tilted his head to the side. "Do you dance?"

"No, I-I mean I can't. I've tried...but somehow it always ends badly," Dave answered back praying that Fancy wouldn't drag him out to the dance floor.

"It's a shame," Fancy said as he looked at Dave.

"Are you really not going to not tell me your name?" Dave asked as he leaned in a bit closer.

Fancy plainly sipped the remainder of his drink, and leisurely placed the glass down on the counter. He then turned his gaze to meet Dave's eyes and slowly shook his head.

"I should be leaving…I have an early flight tomorrow," Fancy answered as he placed cash on the counter for their drinks.

"Okay," Dave answered as he watched Fancy putting on his jacket.

"Would you like to share a cab?" Fancy asked with a smile.

"What about your friends?" Dave asked as he motioned to the dance floor.

"I'm sure they can find their way back to the hotel," Fancy answered casually.

"You want to actually ride with a complete stranger in a cab?" Dave asked as if the other man was serious. "What if I was a serial killer?"

"I figured that if your intentions weren't sincere you would have clearly walked away when that Neanderthal was trying to grope me," Fancy answered. "Plus...you have honest eyes."

"Alright," Dave answered as they headed to the front of the club.

They waited on the cold sidewalk while Dave hailed them a cab. Once they were situated in the backseat of the taxicab they gave their directions to the driver. Dave's apartment was going to be the first stop since Fancy's hotel was located near the airport. They rode in a comfortable silence until they were almost reaching Dave's apartment when Fancy spoke up.

"This city is surprisingly beautiful," Fancy whispered as he looked outside his passenger window.

"It has its moments," Dave answered realizing that his luck truly was awful, for he was able to meet someone…and they lived a hundred miles away. He also knew that he didn't know anything about this man…not even his first name and he was already so taken by him. "So…aside from the jack-ass at the bar…how was your evening?"

"I have a feeling that it's only going to get better," Fancy replied with a smile as he looked down at his hands then back at Dave. The taxi slowed down and Dave groaned internally hating the fact that they had already reached his apartment building. He reached for his wallet and gave the driver his fee while battling within on whether he should ask Fancy up or not. Dave didn't want to over step, but he really didn't want this to be the end of his evening…he didn't want to say good-bye.

"It was very…interesting," Dave replied as he was trying to find a word to describe their evening as he turned to face Fancy.

"It was…I'm glad we met," Fancy answered with a sad smile.

"Dave…my name is Dave."

"It was nice meeting you…Dave," Fancy replied as he extended his hand. Dave reached over and took Fancy's slender fingers as they shook hands. Dave observed that Fancy's hands were smaller than his, but they felt inviting…almost like electricity.

Dave nodded as he reached for the door handle and let himself out of the backseat. Dave was about to close the door when he looked back at the beautiful strange.

"I know you're trying to forget about stuff back in New York, but I just wanted to say that people are always going to have expectations of you," Dave began as he looked over at Fancy who seemed intrigued by what he was going to say next. "The bottom line is you have the power to decide what's more important…what is expected of you or what you want."

Dave didn't wait for a response as he gradually closed the cab door and watched as it disappeared down the street. Dave exhaled as he turned around and headed up the stairs to his apartment. While he was going up to the third floor all he could do was replay the interaction he had tonight with Fancy. It seemed preposterous that he could in fact be taken by someone he had just met. Dave fumbled with his keys until he finally made it inside his dark apartment. He looked around and shook his head hating the feeling of coming home to a cold empty dwelling.

"Maybe I should get a dog," Dave said to himself as he went to his refrigerator.

While opening the freezer door he heard a soft knock at the front door. Dave looked at his watch and noticed that it was almost 2am. He knew of no one that would be coming around this time of night to his apartment. Dave cautiously went to the front door and steadily opened it to find himself speechless because outside his very door stood Fancy with an undeniable smile across his face.

TBC…

* * *

_Hi Everyone, _

_So this is the rough draft that I have been working on while finishing Wonderwall. This idea crossed my mind while trying to calm down from all the turbulence during my flight home. I have an outline of where this is going, but I don't want to say how many chapters because in the past I have said that a story would be no more than ten chapters to then end said story with thirty chapters (cough…Ride with me…cough). I'm actually excited about this AU and I really would like to know what you all think and if it's good enough to_ _be continued (you love it or hate it). Comments/Reviews are always welcome! _

Hugs

Whiskey


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Sweetest Downfall (Chapter 2/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own rights to Radiohead.

**Summary**: AU (Future Fiction) A chance encounter at a bar leaves Dave Karofsky believing that he has found the one he's been waiting for, but fate seems to have other plans in mind.

(**Note**: Dave and Kurt have never met before…more of their back story will be revealed in later chapters)

_**Chapter Note:** The Radiohead song playing in Dave's apartment is called "There There"._

_It's an awesome song and I suggest checking it out;-)_

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

_**Continued.**.._

"Hi," Fancy replied tentatively as he looked up to meet Dave's shocked expression.

"Um-I," Dave began to stutter again trying to force his mind to create a proper sentence rather bits of letters.

"I thought was were done with the nervous introductions," Fancy answered while gazing at the burly man in front of him hoping that he wasn't interpreting things that weren't there.

"Hey," Dave finally stated as his hand rested on the doorknob. "How did you know which apartment was mine?"

"It's called process of elimination. There are four apartments on this floor two of which are married couples because of the names on the call box. The other is a very angry old woman that wasn't too pleased with have a stranger knocking on her door at this time of night, so it leaves apartment **3B**..._D. Karofsky_."

Dave simply nodded as he continued to stare at the gorgeous man that was still standing outside of his door.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Kurt answered as he looked over a Dave who continued to look at him as if he was some sort of imaginary figure.

"No...Come in," Dave answered as he opened his door wider for the slender man to pass through his quiet apartment. "I thought you had an early flight?"

"I do, but I honestly never could sleep the night before I boarding a plane," Fancy answered as he stood in the center of the apartment looking around the room...while taking in every bit of Dave there was to see.

"Nerves?"

"I think its excitement... I enjoy the simplicity of getting away from it all, and seeing the possibilities the world has to offer," Fancy expressed as he took off his jacket and placing it on Dave's sofa.

"Sounds like running away to me," Dave replied as he walked to the living room.

"Spoken like someone who just settles," Fancy answers as he sits down on the rustic sofa. "Tell me...have you ever traveled outside of the U.S.?"

"Are you profiling me?" Dave asked as he leaned into the wall as he watched Fancy.

"I wouldn't dare," Fancy answered with a grin as he sat down on the couch looking quite comfortable even though he had never before been in Dave's apartment.

"How about I try figuring you out for a little while," Dave replies as he watched Fancy look towards him with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"This should be interesting," Fancy answers as he gazes into Dave's hazel eyes as if daring him to uncover the secrets that are hidden beneath him. "Go ahead."

Dave took a few seconds to weigh his options because he could knew that he could seriously screw this up with saying the wrong thing, but for the life of him he could bring himself to just let this challenge go.

"I'm waiting," Fancy whispers as he notices the time it's taking Dave to even respond to him.

"Back at the club...you were distant from your friends," Dave answered as he swallowed back the fear of Fancy getting pissed off. "You weren't even on the dance floor with them."

"So?"

"I can only assume that you're trying to hide...even from the ones that are supposed to know you," Dave quickly answered while finishing his statement with a low tone. Dave looked down at his shoes waiting for Fancy to just grab his coat and storm off, but he quickly notices that there weren't any shuffling of feet or doors slamming. Dave eyes followed their way back to the couch where Fancy continued to sit comfortably.

"What else do you see?" he stated after a few seconds of dead silence.

"Um-the way you spoke about your father makes me believe that his approval is important to you...even if you pretend that you don't need anyone's approval but your own," Dave replies.

"Everyone wants approval from their parents even the ones that don't even like them," Fancy answered back while looking down at his hands. "Is that all?"

"You're a very...attractive guy, and judging from the creep at the bar I figure that you have guys falling all over you," Dave answers in a low whisper. "…this makes me wonder why you would be here with me instead of in some penthouse with some rich dude."

The apartment filled with nothing but a mere comfortable silence from both parties. Dave figured that since Fancy hadn't taken off it was safe to say that nothing he said offended him. It wasn't until a few moments that Dave couldn't stand the sound of his own heart beating through his chest, and mustered the good sense to open his mouth.

"So...how did I do?"

"You've only scratched the surface, Samson," Fancy stated with a smile as he referred to Dave's nickname that was bestowed upon him earlier that evening.

"Are you going to tell me if anything I said had a hint of truth to it, Fancy?"

"Penthouses are overrated," Fancy answered with a smirk, but noticed that Dave wasn't amused by his lightheartedness. "Dave, I wouldn't have made this sudden detour to your apartment if I didn't want to be here. I like that even with little information you still find me intriguing."

"You're kind of shrouded in mystery here, Fancy?" Dave answered with a smirk as he watched the other man sit back on the couch. "Do you want to take a crack out of decoding me? I mean it's only fair."

"Everything I need to know about you lies with your music collection," Fancy replied back as he stood up from the couch. "May I have a look?"

"Um-yeah...I usually have everything on my iPod, but my CD's are located by the sound system near the window," Dave answered as he watched the slender man walking towards the sound system that has two small shelves filled with old CD's from when he was a teen. Dave stopped buying compact disks a long time ago, but kept a few that reminded him of his youth.

Fancy quickly turned away from the other man, and found his way to Dave's music shelf. He kneeled down on the floor looking over the selection in front of him. Dave watched as the porcelain faced figure ran his fingers through plastic covers while silently reading the names of the albums.

"Do you want something to drink?" Dave asked as he was heading towards his kitchen. "I have...water."

"Water's good," Fancy called out from the living room.

Dave retrieved two cups from his cabinet, and filled them with the clear nonalcoholic substance. He couldn't believe that this was the first time in months that he had someone over, and his kitchen was barren like a damn desert. Dave headed into the living room as he noticed Fancy had a few CD's scattered on the floor.

"So...what's the verdict?" Dave asked as he handed Fancy his glass of water. Fancy first took a long sip of his drink before responding to him.

"Well...There's not one vinyl record insight, but other than that I'm impressed by your interesting choice of artists," Fancy answered with approval. "I will say that the amount of Smashing Pumpkins and Foo Fighters that you have here is a bit alarming."

"What? They are awesome," Dave answered in mock hurt voice.

"This is a great album," Fancy replied as he slipped Radiohead's "_Hail to the Thie_f" off of the shelf. Dave closely watched as Fancy opened the plastic case to retrieve the circular disk that was located inside. Fancy noticed that the CD had a few scratches on it, and he could only assume that Dave had overplayed this album sometime during his past. Fancy then placed the disk inside the sound system with a nostalgic smile forming on his own face. Track nine began to slowly fill the room with its heavy rhythmic drum beat until Thom Yorke's melancholy voice emerged. Fancy's eyes closed as he was taking in the beat of the track that was taking over.

"I would never have thought you'd be a Radiohead fan," Dave answered as he lowered himself next to Fancy whose eyes were now open.

"I'm a man of many...surprises," Fancy answered as he took another sip of his drink. "It also helps that because of my work I have to listen to a wide variety of music."

"I guess."

"You should really get this album on vinyl...its captures the essence of the artist's voice," Fancy offered as he passed the CD over to Dave.

"I'll remember that," Dave answered as he accepted the plastic case. "Maybe if I'm in the Big Apple sometime you could refer me to a decent record shop."

"Maybe," Fancy answered with a small laugh.

"I can live with a maybe," Dave replied as he noticed Fancy looking at him with curiosity. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...it's just talking with you is very refreshing," Fancy answered with sincerity in his tone which was different from the way he spoke to him at the club earlier. It was at the club that Fancy gave off a superior veneer, but here it seemed that as he was away from prying eyes he could just be some speck of himself. "It's like you don't want anything from me."

"We both know that's not entirely true," Dave answered as he watched Fancy's eyebrows scrunch up with curiosity.

"Really? What do you want?"

"I want to know your name," Dave answered as he consciously began peeling away a small piece of plastic from the seal that was on his CD case... it was something to take the focus off of Fancy's blue orbs. "I mean I would like to know the name of guy that's listening to my Radiohead and drinking the only beverage I have left in this apartment."

"I can't give you that," Fancy answered with a hint of sadness. "I could give you the next best thing."

Dave felt as if his blood pressure rise to the roof as the words simply slipped out of Fancy's mouth.

"Dance with me," Fancy offered as he stood up from the floor.

"I told you I can't dance," Dave replied in a small panic as he looked at Fancy's offering hand. "It always ends in a...disaster."

"I'll take my chances," Fancy bravely answered back as he reached for Dave's hand.

Fancy helped Dave off of the floor and stood closely by him as he placed his hands in the appropriate places.

"It's not that hard, Dave," Fancy replied as they began to slowly sway to the melody that was beating through the speakers. It took Fancy a few moments to realize that Dave was becoming comfortable, and took that opportunity to close the minimal gap between them. Fancy grew even braver as he rested his head on the bigger man's shoulder. Dave swallowed as he felt the warmth of the smaller figure radiating through his clothing while trying to steady the beating of his heart as their bodies became dangerously close to one another.

It took every fiber of Dave's being to not get so aroused by the simple feeling of having Fancy close to him. Dave was able to be close enough to smell the soft scent that was coming from Fancy's neck. Dave couldn't help but think that Fancy smelled like...rain.

"You're not a bad dancer," Fancy whispered as he continued to rest his head on the other man's shoulder.

"You're an awesome teacher," Dave answered as he held Fancy closer.

Moments passed until the CD ended, and nothing could be heard but the unsteady breaths coming from both parties.

"The music's stopped," Fancy finally replied as he looked up at Dave.

"It doesn't bother me," Dave answered not wanting to let Fancy go just yet.

Fancy looked up, and searched Dave's face as if reading him throughly like a book. Fancy lifted his hand that was resting on Dave's shoulder, and brought it to the other man's face. Dave tried not to give into the other man's touch, but his body was betraying him with ever caress of the other man's fingers.

"I've never done this before," Fancy answered in a heavy tone. "I've never gone home with someone I just met."

"Nothing's happening," Dave answered. "Like you said before...I don't want anything from you."

"Not even a...kiss?" Fancy whispered as his eyes traveled to Dave's mouth.

"Only if you want," Dave answered knowing that he would be happy with a simple peck on the cheek, but this wasn't about him.

Fancy lifted himself on his toes as he inched closer to Dave, and smiled just before their lips lightly met. The kiss of softer than any that Dave had experienced before, but he soon felt his lips tingle as Fancy removed himself leaving his mouth aching for more. Dave opened his eyes to see a smirk crossing over Fancy face, and soon he was leaning in for more. Dave quickly got with the program as he wrapped his arms around Fancy's slender waist as their mouths began to explore each other...teasing and encouraging the moans that were escaping the others lips. Fancy's hands began to slide from Dave's shoulders and onto his lower back until they reached for the other man's butt. It was then that Fancy pulled out an item from Dave's back pocket that was in his way. Fancy continued to kiss Dave as he brought the cold metal items to view, and noticed that they were...handcuffs. Fancy slowly removed himself from Dave, and smiled as he brought the metal cuffs to light.

Dave couldn't believe he left the house with them, and he hopped that they didn't freak Fancy away.

"Kinky," Fancy answered with a laugh.

"I can explain," Dave quickly began but felt Fancy fingers tips caress his mouth.

"You don't need to explain anything to me," Fancy whispered.

"No...I think I do," Dave tried explaining until he felt Fancy's fingers tips touch his lips.

"You don't owe me an explanation," Fancy answered with mischievous smile forming on his swollen red lips. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Um-down the hall on your left," Dave answered still flushed from their make-out session moreover because Fancy found his handcuffs.

"I'll be right back," Fancy answered as he disappeared into the dark hallway.

"Fuck," Dave whispered to himself as he could only imagine that Fancy was probably in his bathroom calling for a taxi. "Good job, Karofsky."

A few moments passed when Dave decided to check in to make sure that Fancy was still in his apartment, but before he could make his way to the bathroom Fancy emerged from the dark hallway with a flushed complexion, and a look of pure determination. Dave couldn't deny the fire that was blazing from the other man's eyes, and he found himself incredibly aroused by the confidence that radiated from the other man.

Fancy strolled over, and without warning brought their lips together. Dave didn't need to think twice as he responded to the other's touch. Fancy fingers found their way to the front of Dave's shirt, and began to unbutton as fast as he could. Dave's mind was going a mile a minute as he was trying to figure out if this was actually happening...that this incredibly sexy man wanted him. Dave's larger fingers reached for the bottom of Fancy T-shirt, and slowly began to lift the cotton material over the other man's head. Their shirts were disregarded to the floor of Dave's apartment.

"Where's your bedroom?

"Down the hall," Dave whispered through the heated kiss they were sharing.

Fancy placed one last kiss on Dave's lips before rushing down the hall into Dave's bedroom as if they were about to play a little game of hide and seek. Dave's mind was at the moment running on empty, for it seems that all the blood was circulating somewhere else. It took Dave a few seconds to gather his breaths as he walked down to his bedroom. Once inside Dave noticed that he was being greeted with an empty room. Dave looked around the dark area until he heard a light laugh that was coming from behind him. Dave could feel Fancy's eyes looking at him, and was about to turn to face him when without warning he felt the weight of Fancy crashing into him as they both tumbled onto the bed. Dave was about to respond to this abrupt action when both his hands were immediately being handcuffed to the headboard. Dave took a few seconds to register what was happening as his eyes drifted to the gorgeous man above him.

"Hope you don't mind," Fancy replied referring to the metal cuffs as his hands began to roam down Dave's chest. "You kind of gave me the idea."

"_Fuck_," Dave answered as his eyes closed slowly as he felt the delicious feeling of the other man's fingertips caressing his chest.

"I could let you out...if you want?" Fancy answered as he looked down at Dave with lust filled eyes.

"I like where you're mind is going, Fancy," Dave whispered as Fancy lowered himself engulfing Dave's lips with a searing kiss. Dave's body quickly began to respond to Fancy's touch as the man above him began to rock in a slowly torturous friction that Dave could only hoped he would survive. Dave's head arched back into the pillow as he watched the porcelain beauty rock his hips over his now erected member.

"Jesus Christ...you're going to be the death of me," Dave hissed as he tried not to let himself succumb just yet to the blissful friction that was taking over him.

Fancy smiled down at Dave's retrained form, and gradually got up from where he was rubbing against the bigger man, and stood by the bed. Dave immediately felt the absence of the other man and forced his eyes to open. Dave turned to his side to see when Fancy standing by the bed with an unreadable look across his face.

"Do you want me?" Fancy asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"You have no idea..." Dave answered in a whisper as he completely ignored the burning feeling of having the metal cuffs on his wrists. "...but I want this only if you do too."

It seemed that those were the magic words that Fancy needed to hear as his slender fingers began to make their way to his own pants zipper, and began to pull on the shiny metal tab. Dave couldn't comprehend how Fancy was able to slip out of such cumbersome pants with grace and ease. It wasn't until Fancy was standing before Dave completely exposed that it dawned on Dave that they were actually going to go through with this.

Fancy slowly kneeled across Dave's bed, and smiled down at him as he began to work on the other man's belt buckle and jeans.

"Am I going to find any other surprises in your pants?" Fancy asked.

"I guess you're going to have to find out," Dave answered as he felt himself finally free and exposed in front of Fancy.

In the past Dave would have had the all the lights in the room off, and he would be somewhat covered up from his lovers. He use to have issues in high school with his weight, but because of his job description he had to be in the best of shape. Dave would normally be embarrassed, but the way Fancy was looking at him made him feel...powerful. Fancy licked his swollen lips as he let his hands roam over the exposed skin that was lying before him. Fancy first started caressing Dave's strong legs before he ran his fingertip passes Dave's brown chest hair. Dave's eyes closed as he felt Fancy's lips travel from his neck straight down to his lower chest.

"Fuck," Dave hissed as he could already feel himself losing control, and he was well aware that they hadn't had sex yet. "You keep doing that I'm not...going to...last."

Fancy ignored Dave's comment as he continued to kiss Dave's hip bones until he looked up into Dave's eyes that were pleading for release.

"Where do you keep your...items?" Fancy asked as he placed one last kiss on Dave's chest.

"In the nightstand...but don't you need to be prepped?" Dave asked as his mind tried to think of trivial things to keep from coming.

Fancy leaned across Dave's body as he retrieved a condom, and a small bottle of lube. Fancy ripped the square package to retrieve the condom, and smirked as he placed it slowly on Dave's erect member.

"I kind of already...prepped myself," Fancy answered with his skin almost blushing. "That's why I took a little while in your bathroom."

"_Shit_," Dave thought to himself as he pictured Fancy in his bathroom just moments earlier.

"I want you to relax, and enjoy the...ride," Fancy whispered as he began to lower himself onto Dave's erection.

Dave couldn't describe the sensation as he watched Fancy lower himself onto him. The wanting look that was written over Fancy's face was something that would be burned into Dave's mind for all eternity. It was within mere seconds that Fancy was full of Dave.

"Oh, God," Fancy whispered as his hands reached for Dave's chest.

"You...feel...so...fucking...good," Dave tried to state as his mind couldn't focus properly.

"It's only about to get better," Fancy answered as he looked directly into Dave's eyes as he began his movement. The sweat that was building from both bodies created a slippery feeling as Fancy's hand glided over Dave's body. Dave's body was sticking to the sheets, but he really could care less...all that mattered was the amazing feeling that he was experiencing at that very moment.

Fancy began to increase his speed as he knew that Dave was close to the edge as he continued to rock himself in order to not be close behind the other man.

Dave's wrists were still cuffed to the bed, and his hand were holding onto the wooded bars of his bedpost as he felt the familiar feeling bubbling up inside him ready to explode.

"I want to touch you," Dave whispered as he clearly needed to hold onto Fancy as he rode out his impending orgasm. Fancy without thinking reached for the keys that were earlier attached to the handcuffs located in Dave's back pocket. Fancy quickly released Dave from his restraints, and was soon engulfed by Dave's mouth on his. Fancy's hands wrapped around Dave's shoulders as he felt himself being lowered onto the sweaty sheets. Fancy looked up into the other man's hazel eyes as Dave reentered him. They both soon began losing themselves to the steady rhythm of their bodies.

"Don't...stop," Fancy whispered into Dave's ear as Dave continued to push further in until he could feel Fancy's body wither with pleasure beneath him. "I'm so close."

"Do you like that?" Dave asked as his lips caressed Fancy's flawless neck. "What would you do if I marked you?"

"I...I," Fancy stuttered.

"Would you hide it from the world?" Dave answered as he continued to increase his steady speed and loving the lustful looks Fancy was passing his way.

"I...um..." Fancy tried saying but was too much lost in Dave's touch.

"Look whose tongue tied now," Dave whispered as he felt himself reaching his peek. "Fuck."

Dave lowered himself onto Fancy's lips, and it was this action that brought Fancy to his end as they both began to ride out the waves of their orgasm. Dave rested his body on top of the smaller man, but tried his best not to crush him in the process. Dave could hear the fast pace of Fancy's heart beating as he rested his head on the porcelain chest. Fancy's fingertips began to slide up, and down Dave's perspired back as they both were slowly giving to the sleep that was taking over them. Dave tried fighting to stay away just to know that he could still see Fancy, but he knew with certainty that the next time he opened his eyes Fancy would be...gone.

"Will I ever see you again?" Dave asked in a low whisper not knowing if the other man had heard him.

"Like I said earlier...the world is full of endless possibilities," Fancy answered back in a whisper. "Don't forget about me."

"I could never," Dave replied in a tired voice as his body continued to lay on top of Fancy.

Dave continued to fight his impending slumber, but just before he gave in the last words he heard was Fancy voice whispering..._Good-night_.

* * *

**Next Morning**

The morning alarm clock went off alerting Dave that it was time to seize the day. It seemed that every morning since college he had difficulty getting out of bed, and heading to work...but this morning Dave awoke with an unusual feeling. He couldn't quite describe it, but he knew that it was an incredible feeling. Dave looked over to the other side of the bed where Fancy had laid next to him only to find it empty. Dave knew before he closed his eyes that Fancy wouldn't be there, but he only hoped that he would see the other man before he left in the morning. Dave winced as he felt his soar wrist from when they were handcuffed just hours before, but that didn't stop the grin that was creeping across his face. Dave was taken from his thoughts by his cell phone blasting next to him. Dave reached for the annoying device and answered it without any greeting.

"Agent Karofsky," a male voice answered in an annoyed tone on the other end of the receiver.

"What's up Hudson?" Dave answered back.

"The early staff meeting has been pushed to the afternoon, but you're still needed in the linguistics lab with Abrams," Hudson answered back. "Are you heading in now?"

"I'm on my way," Dave answered just before disregarding his phone while bringing himself into sitting position on his bed. Dave observed his body, and noticed that he was clean. The thought of Fancy taking care of him before he slipped out put a smile on his face. Dave got up from his bed and walked over to the bottom of his dresser where he kept his _FBI_ badge, and firearm hidden away. Dave was about to head into the shower when he noticed a small yellow post-it on the mirror that was located above his old dresser. Dave stepped closer when he smirked to himself by the small message it wasn't elaborate...it was simple, but exactly what he needed.

It was there on the small note that Dave Karofsky was given the breadcrumb that he had hoped would be left behind.

Dave took the note from the mirror and whispered out loud the message...a single word that was left for him to find.

"_Kurt_."

TBC...

* * *

_Hi Everyone,_

_I just have to say that this story has completely taken over me. I mentioned before that this chapter was going to be a simple six page section, but it soon morphed into a damn monster! I know most of you are sitting there thinking WTF just happen, but just know that there is more to come. I can say that a good portion of this was planned and then my muse took over and she's to blame for the last six pages (shame on her!). I hope you'll let me know the thoughts that are crossing your minds (which I'm pretty sure is that Wicked Whiskey is insane;-) I also wanted to say thanks to all that are reviewing and following this story._

_Hugs and Love_

_Whiskey_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Sweetest Downfall (Chapter 3/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: _Wickedwhiskeygirl_)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story.

**Summary**: AU (Future Fiction) A chance encounter at a bar leaves Dave Karofsky believing that he has found the one he's been waiting for, but fate seems to have other plans in mind.

(Note: Dave and Kurt have never met before…more of their back story will be revealed in later chapters)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Washington, DC**

**Federal Bureau of Investigations Headquarters**

_1 Month Later…_

It would seem unconventional that a person would find solace in the noisiest of places and this place being...a gun range, yet Dave found himself there three times a week. The heavy metal semi-automatic was positioned comfortably in his hands as he focused on his stagnant target in the distance. Most people felt uncomfortable with firearms, but part of the reason Dave found comfort in such an establishment was because he knew that many things in his life was out of his control. He knew that he couldn't control his families options...he couldn't control his love life or lack thereof, but he could always control this very weapon in his hands. There were a few things in this world Dave was sure of, and being able to shot into the center of his target was one of them. Dave pulled the hammer back on the gun and exhaled as he pulled the trigger to his glock.

"Nice," a voice behind Dave called out as they were approaching the younger agent. Dave turned towards the guest, and noticed it was another junior agent that was recruited around the same time as he was, Artie Abrams.

"Thanks," Dave answered with a lack of enthusiasm as he reloaded his firearm wondering the reason for Abrams sudden appearance at the firing range. "You need something?"

"Director Shuester wants us in his office for a briefing," Abrams replied as he noticed the shots Dave had made just moments ago.

"A new case?"

"He didn't say," Abrams replied as he squinted at the targets center. Dave reached for the pullback button on the side wall of his station, and waited as the target came closer to Dave. Dave removed the paper from the clips, and replaced it with a new sheet while giving Abrams his old sheet to review. "You're really good with that thing."

"_That thing_? You're in the FBI, how is it you don't carry a firearm?" Dave asked as he pushed the pull back button, and watched the target sheet disappear into the distance for another round.

"We all have our gifts...firing a death machine is not mine," Abrams answered with a hint of annoyance.

"Right," Dave answered as he returned his gaze to the red target sheet that was 30ft away from where he stood.

"We're starting in twenty minutes," Abrams answered as he made his way towards the elevator leaving the young agent alone with his thoughts and...his gun.

Dave Karofsky had been recruited immediately out of the force, and against his families advice took the job in Washington leaving behind his small hometown in Ohio. He worked hard and spent most of his free time at the office with little time for a private life. It was that night, one month ago, that Dave Karofsky was able to truly let go...that was the night he met his beautiful stranger, Fancy. Even though their meeting had been brief he still couldn't get the other man out of his mind, and he knew that these last few weeks he had been a bit of an asshole because of it. Dave even went so far as to attempting to find the other man, but with the little information he had his search came up short. So all he had was his work, and a dying plant in his apartment to keep him going.

Dave pulled back on the trigger and watched as the bullet pierced through the center of the target.

"Bulls-eye," Dave whispered nonchalantly to himself.

It's true that not many things could be control in this crazy world, and knowing when he would see the blue-eyed man that lingered in his mind was one of them.

**Director William Shuester's Office**

Dave was already situated in the small boardroom with an unnerving feeling as he looked around the table to see agents that were waiting for Director Shue to fill them in on this new assignment. In front of him was a senior agent, Finn Hudson, who made it a habit of always being hard on the newbie's in the agency. On the right side of Hudson, was the linguistics agent Tina Cohen-Chang. Dave had only been in a handful of assignments since he was with the Bureau, so he was very curious as to why the Director would choose him from a group of other highly qualified agents.

"Sorry to have kept you all waiting," Shue stated as he entered the room with Abrams close behind him. Shue motioned for Abrams to pass out the folders with the new case details. "This investigation is one that will be...closely looked over by myself."

"What are the allegations?" Cohen-Chang asked as she reviewed the material in front of her.

"Extortion," Shuester replied calmly as he looked at the group he had handpicked for the task. "I'm sure that I don't need to explain to you all that the matter of discretion is paramount in this investigation. If you look in the back of your folders you will find your flight itinerary and assignments."

"I'm sorry Director," Hudson replied as he looked up from his folder with a curious expression. "This level of clearance and discretion for a blackmail investigation seems very...unusual."

"If you look down to the case description you will see that the person being blackmailed is Mr. Caleb Smythe," Abrams answered as he finally sat down next to Cohen-Chang.

"The Mayor of New York City?" Dave finally answered as he looked up from the paperwork.

"Mr. Smythe is a valuable asset to the Bureau, and is a close friend of mine. He has asked for this investigation to be low key considering this is an election year. Mr. Smythe has plans for running for the Senate in the distant future," Shue answered.

Does he have an idea of who they are?" Dave asked as he noticed this information wasn't available in his notes.

"None, but Mr. Smythe believes that the threats he's been receiving are the first of many more to come, and would like this issue taken care of," Shue replied. "You are to be in meeting with Smythe tomorrow morning, and reporting back to me any findings."

The agents agreed as they gathered their belongings, but Dave stopped himself from exiting as he needed to know the reason he was picked for such an assignment.

"You've got something on your mind, Agent Karofsky?" Shue asked as he noticed Dave still in his seat.

"I'm just curious as to why I was chosen for such a high leveled assignment," Dave replied to his superior. "I'm not complaining, but I've only been with the Bureau for a few months."

"Have you read your file, Karofsky?"

"My personnel file?" Dave asked knowing that it only had a few items in there that was usually reviewed by human resources.

"Your recruitment file," Shuester answered back as he sat back in his chair.

"No...That's classified information I'm told," Dave answered.

"Well…let me give a little insight on your profile. Your file states that you show great promise, and are a fast study," Shue answered as he recalled the file from memory. "It also says that you are great at reading people...that trait is very valuable in this line of work. People use their words to manipulate and lie, but it's their body language that gives them away. I need someone that can see through the bullshit, and get to the core of what is going."

"Alright," Dave said not wanting to sound unsure in front of his boss.

"You have the makings of a promising profiler, Karofsky," Shue stated. "Don't screw this up."

"Yes, sir," Dave answered back to his superior as he stood up from the uncomfortable chair while retrieving his case file with his assignment.

"This should be interesting," Dave muttered to himself as he went towards the elevator.

* * *

**Next Morning**

**New York City**

"I hate this city," Abrams replied as the agents exited their cab that was currently parked in front of Caleb Smythe's office.

"You say that in every city we stop in," Hudson answered back with annoyance in his voice as he was paid the taxi driver.

Dave got out of the back seat of the cab, and took infamous city that never sleeps. The fast paced metropolis was in full throttle all around him with hundreds of people going about their business. Dave had never seen such an enormous amount of people in such a confined space. Dave's eyes then landed on the fifty story building that was in front of him. Mayor Smythe's office building was a unique brick building with an elaborate modern feel to it. Dave could tell that the building was newly renovated which Dave could only assume that Mr. Smythe was a man that held on to the past while trying to create something new.

"Ready?" Tina asked Dave as she stood next to him as he was observing the building. "First time in New York?"

"Pretty much," Dave replied as he held the door open for the female agent. Both Abrams and Hudson were already waiting by the elevators.

"What's the game plan?" Dave asked as they entered the elevator.

"We'll just do a preliminary review with Mr. Smythe, and then depending on what we find we'll then begin our process of possible subjects," Hudson answered as he fixed tie.

"Don't you mean suspects?" Dave asked.

"Same thing."

"What I want to know is why you're here, Ms. Cohen-Chang?" Abrams asked with a smirk. "You're a linguistics specialist."

"Did you know that linguistics could be categorized into three basic sections, Mr. Abrams?" Tina asked deadpanned.

"No...I'm afraid I skipped over you're departments section in our personnel manual," Abrams answered with humor as he pushed his glass back to the bridge of his nose.

"Linguistics _is_ known as the study of language meaning, language context and language form," Tina explained completely ignoring Abram's comment.

"So?"

"How were you ever recruited is beyond me?" Tina answered back earning a chuckle from Dave on the other side of the elevator. "It means that the blackmailers left behind messages in written form that could be analyzed...once I review them I could create a rough sketch of a profile for you."

"I'm sure we could have managed without your context clues, Ms. Cohen-Chang," Abrams stated.

"Says the agent that refuses to carry a gun," Dave muttered out loud while still reviewing the Smythe file for the twentieth time that day.

"Just because I refuse to carry a firearm doesn't make me less of an agent."

"If you say so," Dave answered with no emotion while flipping the pages.

"Director Shue has also assigned me to be a liaison in case the media gets wind of this," Tina answered while looking up at the moving floor lights.

"Let's hope it doesn't get to that," Hudson answered as he kept his eyes on the blinking number lights. "You've been somewhat quite this whole time, Karofsky."

"What do you want me to say?" Dave asked with his eyebrows scrunched up with a mixture of annoyance and attitude. "My job is to observe...whatever the Hell that means."

"This has to be the longest elevator ride," Abrams muttered to himself as the steel metal door finally opened revealing a young secretary currently on a call, but excused herself in order to greet the incoming guests. Hudson fixed his tie as he moved forward to inform the receptionist that they had an appointment with the Mayor.

It only took a few moments before they were being escorted to the large corner office that had the Mayors name on a shiny plate on the front door.

"He'll be with you in a moment," the receptionist replied as she closed the door behind her.

The office was quite impressive with many legal books around and an amazing view of the city below. Dave took in the room, and immediately noticed that the Mayor didn't have any personal pictures on display. In Dave's experience politicians usually liked to show off photos of their families to give off a sense of normalcy...people wanted someone that could relate to, but in this case there wasn't anything.

"Sorry to have kept you all waiting," Caleb Smythe replied as he entered the room. The older man looked to be in his late fifties or early sixties. The man reminded Dave of an American version of Ralph Fiennes with a hint of sophistication. Dave could already tell that Mr. Smyth came from old money, and assumed that he never truly worked for what he had.

"Not a problem, Mayor," Hudson responded as he shook the older man's hands. The group took turns greeting the politician until they settled into their seats.

"I'm sure William has briefed you on the matter at hand," Smythe replied as he made himself comfortable in his desk chair.

"Director Shue informed us on the logistics of the sensitive matter that is currently taking place, but he hasn't stated what they are asking for," Hudson stated.

"That's the thing...they aren't asking for anything," Smyth answered. "_Yet_."

"So...you're currently being threatened," Abrams asked trying to follow.

"I received a letter in my beach house in the Hampton's," Smythe began to explain. "This wouldn't be a cause for alarm...except no one knows the location of my summer home. It's under a different name...I purchased that home to be a a place of seclusion."

"Does anyone have access to the house?" Tina asked as she was jotting down notes.

"Just my wife and children," Smythe answered. "The alarm system was triggered and I was notified...nothing was stolen, but they left a note."

"What did it say?" Hudson inquired.

"The words _thief_ was scribbled on a paper," Smythe answered. "I thought it might have been a prank from one of the local kids, but then these notes became frequent...until I found one in my house."

"Do all the notes say thief?" Abrams asked curiously.

"The last one stated the word, _Deceiver_," Smythe stated. "I know that it's only a matter of time before my family starts to suspect, but I don't want this matter getting out of hand."

"Do you know what the notes are referring to?" Dave finally chimed in after reviewing the older man's body language.

"I haven't a clue," Smythe answered calmly.

"We need to meet with those that would have access to the Hampton home, and to the other locations of where the notes were left," Hudson asked. "We can keep this matter contained within your family and work staff, but we need to review you inner circle to weed out any possible leads."

"My family isn't the type to play these kinds of tricks, Agent Hudson."

"I understand, but the only link we have is to interview the only people who have knowledge of the Hampton home, and access to your household."

"My secretary can give you that list and their schedules for the day," Smythe replied as he stood up from his chair while fixing his suit. "I'll be in meetings for the rest of the morning, but you can contact me here if you need anything further."

"Thank you, sir," Hudson answered as they watched the Mayor informing his receptionist to deliver the necessary items that the agents needed. "What do you think, Karofsky?"

"He's definitely hiding something," Dave answered as he observed the man exiting through the elevator.

* * *

**New York City,**

**SOHO**

The fast running city seemed to catch Dave by surprised, for he grew up in a town with a population of nearly twenty-thousand citizens. The town had roughly thirty traffic lights, and no one locked their front doors. When Dave moved to D.C. he had to alter his behavior a bit, but this city had him on his toes.

After their meeting at the Mayor's office the group decided to divide into pairs to cover more ground, so Dave was currently making his way with Hudson to S. Smythe's office in Soho.

"Are you sure it's safe to leave Chang with Abrams?" Dave asked as they walked down the narrow sidewalk while trying to find the correct address. "What is it with those two?"

"It's a long story, but the abridge version is that he asked her out and she shot him down," Hudson answered as he looked up from his directions and noticed that they made it to the cafe.

"He works in a cafe?" Dave asked.

"He owe's it," Hudson replied back as he opened the front door to the small cafe.

"Why am I not surprised," Dave muttered as they noticed that the cafe didn't have any customers. "Slow business."

"We're actually closed. We open around 5pm," a young slender man answered from the bar. "Can I help you?"

"We are looking for S. Smythe," Hudson answered.

"I'm Sebastian Smythe...what's this about?"

"We have some questions to ask you," Dave replied as he lifted his badge up.

"_FBI_," Sebastian replied with a smirk. "You're not strippers are you…because this has my best-friend Jessie written all over it?"

"No...We're not male dancers," Hudson answered with panic while Dave was trying to contain his laughter. "I'm Agent Hudson and this is Agent Karofsky. We have to ask you a few questions in regards to a sensitive matter that we are trying to resolve for your father. We are interviewing his family and closest friends."

"Well...you can kill two birds with one stone because here's my brother right now," Sebastian replied as he was nodding towards the front door that was being opened. "We were just heading out to lunch."

Dave moved his gaze to the door and slowly felt his heart skip a beat. It was there in that small cafe that he thought his eyes were deceiving him, for his eyes were making contact with the very man who gave him the best night of his life. In front of him stood the slender blue-eyed man that disappeared from his bed one month ago...it was his _Fancy_.

"Kurt, these are FBI agents that are working for dad," Sebastian replied to his younger brother.

Kurt was oblivious as to what was going on until he looked up meet a familiar pair of hazel eyes. Kurt's mind drifted to the night that he spent with the man standing across from him in a dark suit with his badge in hand. Kurt's expression was unreadable, but he made his way to the agents, and politely extended his hand to greet them.

"Agent Hudson and Karofsky, this is my younger brother," Sebastian announced.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Smythe," the slender man replied as his hands met with Dave's.

"Dave Karofsky," Dave stated as he felt the smoothness of Fancy's hand while trying to rid his mind of the memory of those hands as they caressed every bit of his body.

"It's nice to meet you," Kurt replied as he shook the larger man's hand.

TBC...

* * *

_Hi Everyone,_

_HAHAHA! I know you are all having a WTF was she thinking moment...we'll let's just say that I had a few more sips of the Mtn. Dew that was left at my house...I blame my friend for that, and the sour patch kids didn't help matters at all. So most of you are probably thinking that this is just plain insanity, but stay with me because I have a few more twist up my sleeve. I'll probably will go into some back story with the Smythe's, but we'll see because I know that these boys have a few questions of their own. Feel free to let me know the thoughts that are going through your mind...even if it's to tell me that I'm insane._

_Love you all!_

_Whiskey_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Sweetest Downfall (Chapter 4/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story.

**Summary**: AU (Future Fiction) A chance encounter at a bar leaves Dave Karofsky believing that he has found the one he's been waiting for, but fate seems to have other plans in mind.

(_Note: Dave and Kurt have never met before…more of their back story will be revealed in later chapters)_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"_Agent Hudson and Karofsky, this is my younger brother," Sebastian announced._

"_Hi, I'm Kurt Smythe," the slender man replied as his hands met with Dave's._

"_Dave Karofsky," Dave stated as he felt the smoothness of Fancy's hand while trying to rid his mind of the memory of those hands as they caressed every bit of his body._

_"It's nice to meet you," Kurt replied as he shook the larger man's hand_.

* * *

_**Continued**_...

"What's this about, Seb?" Kurt asked as he slipped his hand out from Dave's while taking in the badge that was in the other man's hand.

"Some sensitive matter dad needs taken care of," Sebastian answered as he lifted both his hands to emphasize the word sensitive.

"Well…we can cross out embezzlement from the list," Kurt stated as he placed his messenger bag on the bar counter while trying to keep calm as he felt Agent Karofsky's eyes burning into him.

"Sex Scandal," Sebastian announced with a laugh, but noticed that his brother merely rolling his eyes at tasteless comment. "Lighten up, Kurt. This is dad we are talking about…I'm sure it's nothing that exciting."

"Sebastian, we have two federal agents here," Kurt stated with little humor in his tone. "It looks rather serious."

"Um-we would need to ask you both some standard questions in private," Hudson answered as he felt as if they were intruding on a personal conversation between the two siblings.

"I have an office located in the back," Sebastian answered as he motioned behind him towards the double doors.

"It's standard protocol that we conduct this line of questioning separate from other civilians," Hudson stated as if he was mentally reciting the employee handbook from his memory.

"Nothing to worry about..._huh_," Kurt muttered under his breathe as he looked over at his brother. "We are about to be interrogated."

"It's nothing to worry about," Dave answered as he looked over at the slender man that stood almost a few inches away from him. Dave's mind raced as he realized that he was standing in near proximity to the man he spent the night with a month ago...the man that gave him the best night of his life was right in front of him almost close enough to touch.

"Alright, then you're with me tall dark and handsome," Sebastian stated as he winked at Hudson while showing him where the office was located. Hudson looked reasonably uncomfortable, but nodded as he followed the cafe owner towards the back of the restaurant leaving behind the two familiar strangers.

"Hey...so-um...we can...um," Dave began to stutter as he as he was searching his pockets for his recorder. "I-um."

"I thought we were over the awkward introductions, Samson" Kurt answered as he looked over at the man that he left sleeping back in D.C. "So...Mr. D. Karofsky from apartment _3B_ is a man with a badge."

"Yeah...I guess you can say that," Dave replied hesitantly as he looked into Kurt's piercing blue eyes.

"I should have known when I found your handcuffs that you were a cop."

"Federal agent," Dave corrected as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Kind of like the same thing only with a slightly bigger ego," Kurt shout back as he continued to look over at Dave with defiant eyes. It was seeing Kurt this way that made Dave remember the way he other man acted the night they met.

"I almost forgot that you have issues with civil service duties, Fancy," Dave replied as he looked over at the other man who's cold exterior seemed to dissipate at the sound of his own nickname.

"Can we just get this over with?" Kurt asked as he walked towards the closest table towards the back of the room.

"Always in a hurry...aren't you, Fancy," Dave replied as he made his way to the back of the room where Fancy was already waiting for him. Dave placed his voice recorder at the center of the table while reaching for his small note pad to jot down anything that came to his mind.

"Can you tell me where you were on the following dates?" Dave asked as he looked through his note pad for his standard questions. "_March 13, April 7 and May_...um-forget the last date."

Kurt immediately noticed the way Dave was trying to avoid the last date on his note pad, and he couldn't help himself as he leaned forward in his chair. His eyes scanned Dave's pad and quickly noticed the reason for Dave's hesitation.

"_April 7_, I was helping my friend Rachel with her wedding cake tasting and her dress fitting," Kurt answered as he was recalling these dates from his memory. "On_ May 13_, we had to do a huge inventory at my shop, and as for _May 4_...I was in D.C. with _you_."

Dave quickly shut off the voice recorder as he stared into Kurt's eyes.

"Do you think this is easy for me?"

Am I supposed to answer that?" Kurt shot back as he leaned further back in his chair with his hands folded across his chest.

"Fine," Dave answered as he turned the red record button back on. "Do you know of anyone that would want to do your father harm?

"He's a politician," Kurt said as if it was obvious. "He's loved and hated by many."

"Do you currently live alone?" Dave asked but then he realized his choice of words as Kurt's posture stiffened at the question. "I just need to verify your alibi for those dates in question."

"Am I a suspect?" Kurt shot back in a shocked tone. "...and how is it any of the bureaus business of my whereabouts."

"Standard questions, Mr. Smythe," Dave stated calmly as he noticed the red color from Kurt's cheeks rising, and suddenly he had a flash of the way Kurt's face glowed the night the had sex.

* * *

**Flash**

"_Do you want me?" Fancy asked as he tilted his head to the side._

_"You have no idea..." Dave answered in a whisper as he completely ignored the burning feeling of having the metal cuffs on his wrists. "...but I want this only if you do too."_

"_Don't...stop," Fancy whispered into Dave's ear as Dave continued to push further in until he could feel Fancy's body wither with pleasure beneath him. "I'm so close."_

_"Do you like that?" Dave asked as his lips caressed Fancy's flawless neck. "What would you do if I marked you?"_

_"I...I," Fancy stuttered._

_"Would you hide it from the world?" Dave answered as he continued to increase his steady speed and loving the lustful looks Fancy was passing his way._

"_I...um..." Fancy tried saying but was too much lost in Dave's touch._

_"Look whose tongue tied now," Dave whispered as he felt himself reaching his peek._

**End Flash**

* * *

"I bet it's _just_ standard questions."

"Like I said before...this isn't easy for me," Dave explained.

"Really? It seems like you're having quite a bit of fun from where I'm sitting," Kurt answered as he looked down at his hands avoiding eye contact with the other man.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Kurt whispered not wanting to draw any attention to his brother in the next room.

"Okay, you want to get personal, Fancy," Dave called back as he leaned closer into to the table. "...but that would require us actually telling the truth. Can you handle that, _Kurt_?"

"We're done here," Kurt stated firmly as he gathered his messenger bag from the counter and made his way towards the exit while avoiding Dave's glare at all costs.

"Wait," Dave called out from his chair as he watched as Kurt stopped directly in front of the door with his back still away from Dave. "I didn't lie to you that night...I wasn't divulging any information, but I never lied to you."

Dave couldn't read the other man's facial expression, but he could tell that he was contemplating turning around to face him. Then without warning Fancy reached for the closed door and marched right out on Dave..._again_.

_The only difference was that this time Dave watched him leave._

It was shortly after Kurt made is dramatic exit that Dave began hearing voices from the back approaching. Hudson was the first to enter back into the restaurant area with Sebastian close entail.

"If you remember anything feel free to contact us," Hudson answered as he handed the skinner man his card.

"How much long are you all planning to staying here?" Sebastian inquired.

"It's hard to say, for it all depends on the case," Hudson responded as he turned his gaze back towards Agent Karofsky who was currently sitting alone without the other Smythe.

"Um-where did my brother go?" Sebastian asked as he finally noticed his brother absence.

"He had to leave," Dave stated trying to not show any signs of guilt to his words. "Something came up."

"Leave it to my brother," Sebastian stated with a hint of frustration as he went towards the bar area. The cafe owner opened the small refrigerator located underneath the bar counter as he reached for a cold beer. "You boys want one?"

"Sorry, but we are on duty," Hudson stated as he placed his note pad in his back pocket.

"Can you explain what you meant by that?" Dave asked as the wheels in his head continued to turn at the other Smythe's words.

"Meant by what?" Sebastian asked as he sipped his cool beverage.

"You said, Leave it to my brother," Dave stated as he moved closer to the bar area.

"Kurt's always been the dependable brother. I mean even when we were kids he always had a leveled head, but lately he's been...distant," Sebastian explained shifting his less cockier tone to a more concerned voice. "I mean he even called off his engagement for _Christ's sakes_."

"What?" Dave stated in an almost screaming tone, but was able to stop himself before he drew any attention. "He was engaged?"

"Yeah...Kurt was about to take the big leap with the new rising star of Wall Street," Sebastian answered as he took another sip of his beer. "Kurt called off the engagement, and none of us know the reason for it."

"How long has he been acting strange?" Hudson chimed into the conversation. Dave just moments before forgot that the other agent was in the room.

"A couple of weeks," Sebastian answered as he was trying to think of when everything shifted for his brother. " I remember Kurt breaking off the engagement when we all came back from D.C. I guess my baby brother had an epiphany on the trip."

"I see," Dave answered in a low tone as he was trying to contain his heart that was beating through his chest, for there were a few things that were occupying his mind do to the new information he had been given. Dave didn't know what he found to be more shocking...the fact that the man he had a one night stand with was currently part of an open investigation he was running or that said man was engaged when they had this one night stand, but it was shortly after their time together that Kurt called off the wedding.

All this had to mean something or maybe the other man couldn't live with the guilt of cheating so he called off the wedding.

"Thanks for your time," Dave stated as he exited towards the say way Kurt had left him only moments ago.

The young agent was grateful for the cool breeze that hit him as soon as he stepped out of the stuffy cafe where he thought the walls were going to be closing in on him. Dave loosened his tie as he and Hudson silently went back to the hotel to meet-up with Abrams and Cohen-Chang.

"Fuck," where the only words that were swimming through Dave's mind as they walked through the crowded city streets of New York.

New York City was the home to over 8 million people, but there was only one person from this grand city that was occupying Dave's mind.

_Fancy_

* * *

**The Roosevelt Hotel**

**2:30am**

Shortly after the chaotic afternoon the agents had spent meeting with Caleb Smythe's business partners and family members; Dave had opted to just spend the remainder of his evening in his hotel room looking over his findings.

Dave knew that it was wrong, but he was able to obtain a background file on the Smythe family. The file contained basic demographic information on the Smythe family tree and a few newspaper clippings of the families achievements starting with Caleb Smythe's winnings during his various political races. Dave then stumbled upon a few photos of Kurt when he was just a teen in a boarding school uniform. What struck Dave as odd was the images seemed to be in a standard surveillance footage style photo. Dave tried searching for any details on the serial numbers that were attached to the photos, but the log listings were..._blacked-out_.

"What the fuck?" Dave muttered to himself as he reached for his cell phone in to get some answers from the most unlikely of people.

Dave waited a few moments before the person on the other line responded in a sleepy tone.

"This better be important, Karofsky," Abrams muttered out loud in a groggy voice.

"You know protocol better than anyone, right?"

"Is this a trick question?" Abrams stated.

"Why would a standard surveillance photo be blacked out from a common listing log?"

"You seriously need to read up on your policies," Abrams answered. "It means that the item that's been crossed out is classified."

"Don't we have strict access to all the Smythe files that the bureau has documented...even closed cases?"

"Not necessarily, it all depends on the level of clearance and the sensitivity of the closed case." Abrams stated. "I suggest just letting whatever it is that you found lie."

Dave was about to argue when he hear a faint knock on his hotel door.

"What was that?" Abrams asked. "Are you ordering room service at this time?"

"Um- I'll call you back," Dave answered as he pushed the end button on his phone, and he walked towards his door while contemplating who it could be. It was as soon as he opened the door he knew the person on the other side was the last person he had expected to see so soon.

"Hi," Kurt answered hesitantly as he looked over at the young agent.

_In that moment Dave felt a sudden case of deja vu coming on._

TBC...

* * *

_Hi everyone,_

_It seems that since the weather on my side of the world is keeping me from going outside I have spent a good portion of my time writing. I'm actually really enjoying writing this new fic even though I seem to be constantly writing in a secret code, for I don't want to give away any thing. I plan on there being some wickedness ahead for these two (evil laugh). I'm also proud to say that this chapter was written Mtn. Dew free! I make no guarantees with the next installment. _

_Hugs_

_Whiskey_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Sweetest Downfall (Chapter 5/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story.

**Summary**: AU (Future Fiction) A chance encounter at a bar leaves Dave Karofsky believing that he has found the one he's been waiting for, but fate seems to have other plans in mind.

_(Note: Dave and Kurt have never met before…more of their back story will be revealed in later chapters)_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"_Hi," Kurt answered hesitantly as he looked over at the young agent._

_In that moment Dave felt a sudden case of déjà vu coming on._

* * *

**_Continued..._**

"What are you doing here?" Dave asked as he was very much trying to hide his utter surprise from the other man.

"I left rather abruptly today," Kurt answered as he turned his gaze from Dave to his slender hands that were currently holding the strap of his old messenger bag that hung on his shoulder. "I wanted to talk...with you."

"How did you even know where I was staying?"

"It's not very hard...the bureau always uses the Roosevelt Hotel for lodging for it's agents," Kurt answered with a slight laugh. "You'd think because of that reason alone the security of this place would be tight...but it's really crap."

"This isn't a good idea...you being here," Dave replied quickly knowing that his words deceived even him.

"I made sure no one saw me," Kurt whispered as he leaned closer to the door. "I figured you'd worry about messing up standard protocol, but I guess we screwed all that up when we didn't come clean about knowing each other earlier."

Dave knew with every fiber of his being that he was playing a dangerous game here, but he couldn't bring himself to close the door on the other man. Then against his better judgment he slowly opened the door to let the lender figure through.

Kurt slowly made his way passed the bigger man and silently took in the decent size room.

"Nice room," Kurt replied as he strolled to the center of the room letting his eyes take in his surroundings when his eyes caught sight of the scattered document on the queen size bed by the window.

The documents looked like regular reports from the bureau, but his eyes caught sight of something in particular...a picture of him.

Kurt quietly walked towards the bed and stood over the various pictures that were of his father with his advisors, and in a sea of black and white images it was the one of him in his Dalton uniform that made him uneasy.

"Find anything interesting about my family?" Kurt said in a tone that was laced with both sarcasm and anger. "Any fun skeletons that we have hidden away from the outside world?"

"Your father is not under scrutiny," Dave stated as he looked at the pale angelic face man that was standing over his bed staring at the photos of his family.

"Really? From where I'm standing we all are under scrutiny...Agent Karofsky," Kurt stated firmly as he lifted his photo up to him.

"Your father asked for assistance."

"If that's true then something must have really spooked him into contacting the Federal Bureau of Investigations for assistance," Kurt stated as he looked over the various images that were scattered on the bed covers. These images ranged from close family members to political figures that have close ties with his family. "Is he in trouble?"

"We've been asked to keep the allegations _private_...for now."

"Even from his son?" Kurt asked with hurt evident in his voice.

"He'll tell all of you when he's ready," Dave assured not knowing why he's trying to smooth out the situation, for it was obvious that Caleb Smythe was hiding something.

"I'm guessing you're in the business of finding answers...so here I 'am," Kurt replied with a straight to the point tone. "I'd prefer you going straight to the source than some outdated report that the bureau drafted when I was sixteen."

"Do you even know why these pictures were taken?"

Kurt stayed quiet and then slowly shook his head as a response.

"Forgive me, but it's kind of hard trusting someone that's been an enigma since the very moment we met."

"Fair enough, but believe it or not...you're the first person I was able to be myself with in a very long time," Kurt whispered as he looked into the other man's hazel eyes. "That night...I _didn't_ lie to you either."

"No offense, but how do I know that for sure?" Dave asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "If memory serves you left that very morning...you wanted to remain a complete mystery till the very end of whatever it was that went on between us."

"You're just going to have to take my word for it, _Samson_," Kurt answered as he dropped his photo back onto the pile on the bed.

"Fine," Dave answered as he uncrossed his arms as he took in Kurt's body language. "Why were you in D.C. that night?"

Kurt's body language quickly shifted from at ease to stiff at the nature of the question. Dave then knew he was on to something.

"I told you before that it was a bachelor party," Kurt answered as he looked down at his hands.

"There are a lot more clubs in New York," Dave stated as he watched the other man carefully. "Vegas is usually the place to go if you want to disappear or be someone else."

Kurt remained quiet as if he was trying to choose his words wisely before speaking.

"Was the bachelor party yours?" Dave asked without hesitation.

Kurt remained silent as the question slowly hit him. It was then that Kurt realized that Dave knew about his engagement.

"It doesn't matter if we know our true identities...because we'll always have secrets between us," Dave stated as he turned away from the silent man. "Isn't that right, Fancy?"

Kurt looked up at Dave for a moment taking in the other man's stern face. Kurt knew it was a gamble appearing at Dave's door again, so he simply nodded as he silently made his way to the door. Kurt stopped before he reached the door while having his hand rest on the doorknob as he turned his gaze over to the bigger man that was standing away from him.

"That night...the party wasn't for me. It really was for my friend, Jessie," Kurt whispered. "...I was scheduled to get married next month, but I couldn't go through with it."

The roomed seemed to be getting smaller as the silence penetrated the atmosphere with unanswered questions.

"Have you ever felt completely trapped, David? Like the walls around you are shifting until they are just mere inches from crushing you," Kurt replied with sincerity. "I'm usually surrounded by dozens of people each day...and yet I always feel as if I'm constantly alone."

Dave watched from a distance as Kurt stood by the door holding the door nob as if it was a life saver.

"The morning I left I knew what I had done...I wasn't proud that I cheated, but I don't regret anything from that night with you," Kurt answered in a low and unsteady voice. "I left my name behind because I didn't want you to think that it was all just a dream...or that I wasn't real. I even had a hard time believing what took place that night, but I would glimpse at the markings you left on my skin and I would know that you were real."

Dave stood quietly daring himself to not look at the other man as he confessed his transgressions of the night they spent together.

"I'm really glad I met you...David," Kurt replied in a whisper as he noticed Dave still looking away from him, so he began to turn the nod to make his way out.

Kurt had opened the door when in seconds it was slammed shut again. Kurt quickly registered that there was a strong arm that had positioned itself on the now closed door. Kurt's eyes followed the hand until he realized that Dave had stopped him from leaving the hotel room. Kurt slowly backed up until he was up against the door as he looked up at the stronger man that was just a few inches away from him. Kurt's skin shivered as he felt Dave's warm breath on him. Kurt's eyes dared to look up at the young agent, and found them to be almost like a hunter.

Dave's hand that had stopped the other man from leaving slowly made its way down from the wooden door onto Kurt's slender porcelain face. Dave's thumb slowly caressed Kurt's lips as if he was trying to memorize every inch of the angelic face. Kurt's mouth slightly parted as to give the tip of Dave's thumb entrance. Dave could feel himself getting aroused rather quickly at the sight of Kurt's mouth kissing and licking his finger.

Dave also felt as if he had abandoned all sense of logic as he let his desire cloud his mind, but he couldn't careless as he removed his thumb from Kurt's lips and replaced it with his own hot mouth.

Dave's lips took in Kurt's quivering mouth feeling the incredible sensation of the lips that had been haunting his for weeks. These were the very lips that belonged to the man that had given him the best night of his life, and Dave at that moment chose to forget about the craziness that surrounded them.

It amazed Dave how familiar this all felt to him...every touch...every kiss...every moan...it's was as if the short moments he experienced with Kurt were already imprinted in his memory. Dave's mouth savored every bit of the kiss he was sharing with the other man.

Kurt wrapped one arm around Dave's larger frame while letting his other hand run through Dave's scalp. Dave moaned into Kurt's mouth as he felt Kurt's body up against his...the memories of that night began to cloud his thoughts.

**Flash**

"_I've never done this before," Fancy answered in a heavy tone. "I've never gone home with someone I just met."_

_"Nothing's happening," Dave answered. "Like you said before...I don't want anything from you."_

_"Not even a...kiss?"_

**End Flash**

It was then that Dave's logic began to kick in, and he regrettable began to remove himself from Kurt's touch...trying to focus his hazy mind and willing away his painfully hard erection Dave quickly had to make one of the hardest choices of his adult life.

"_I can't_," Dave simply whispered as he looked into Kurt's equally dilated blue eyes. Kurt's desire filled pupils quickly changed into a mixture of both understanding and sadness. Kurt slightly flushed face looked over at Dave's expression, and nodded in response. Kurt lifted himself from the door, and quickly slipped out before the other man could say another word.

Dave cursed under his breath as he stepped out into the hallway, and found no trace of the other man in sight.

"Double fuck," Dave muttered to himself knowing full well that logically sending the other man away was the right move, so why did he feel miserable that very moment as he could still taste Kurt upon his lips and his fingers in his hair.

"Good job, Karofsky," Dave murmured under his breath as he went back into his room eyes immediately falling on the image of Kurt.

"_There's too many questions and not enough answers_," Dave thought to himself as he could still feel the slender man still in his arms.

* * *

**Next Morning**

_KNOCK...KNOCK_

"What the fuck?" Dave muttered to himself as he began to stir from where he had fallen asleep just hours ago. Dave slowly sat up in the uncomfortable couch that he fell asleep in while reviewing his case files. Dave noticed that he had fallen asleep with case notes on his chest, and it was then that he realized that someone was pounding on his door.

Dave placed the do not disturb tag on the door the night before, so he knew it couldn't have been the cleaning service. He also recalled that the team would be having a quick debriefing at around nine o'clock, so Dave's mind wandered to the only other person...Fancy.

Dave nearly tripped over himself as he ran to the front door, but his hopes dissipated as he came face to face with the unwanted guest.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Dave stated with shock at the person standing directly across from him.

**TBC**...

* * *

_HI Everyone! I'm happy to report that the storm clouds have made their way through my hometown and the sun is now shining! I've been trying to keep busy since Wonderwall is now over (loud...sad...cries). I'm still going through withdraws from it, or it could be the terrible Red Bull slushy a friend of mine made last night, lol. So I'm guessing you are all wondering what the Hell is wrong with Dave for sending Kurt away, and you're thinking who could the unwanted guest be? There's more ahead for this sunny side of the world!_

_Wicked Hugs_

_Whiskey_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Sweetest Downfall (Chapter 6/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (Tumblr: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story.

**Summary**: AU (Future Fiction) A chance encounter at a bar leaves Dave Karofsky believing that he has found the one he's been waiting for, but fate seems to have other plans in mind.

(_Note: Dave and Kurt have never met before…more of their back story will be revealed in later chapters)_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"_What the fuck are you doing here?" Dave stated with shock at the person standing directly across from him._

_**Continued**_...

"Is that any way to greet your best friend?" Puck answered from the hallway as his duffel bag was hung over his shoulder. "Why is it I had to hear that you've in New York from your mother?"

Dave rolled his eyes as he left the door open for his friend to enter before security came up to investigate. Puck took a cue and entered the luxurious room while closing the door behind him.

"Crap...this room is awesome," Puck stated as he dropped his bag on the bag.

"Watch it," Dave stated as he picked up the pictures that scattered because of Puck's bag. Dave's eyes then fell on Kurt's picture and his mind couldn't shut off the events of the night before.

"So...what's the story?" Puck asked as he pulled open the shaded windows. Dave's eyes immediately felt the brightness piercing through and almost blinding him.

"Christ!" Dave shouted as he turned away from the window. "Are you here to make my life worse?"

"Can I answer that after we get breakfast?"

"Why are you here, Noah?" Dave replied sternly.

"Wow...you only call me Noah when you're pissed," Puck stated as he crossed his arms. "And since I just got here it could only mean either work sucks or that you've still haven't gotten laid."

"Shut up," Dave muttered as he strolled into the bathroom and immediately slamming the door shut behind him.

Puck roller his eyes as he followed his friend and stood outside the door as he heard water running from the sink.

"How many times am I going to tell you that you're not going to find this guy again?" Puck called out from the other side of the door. "Epic one-night stands happen like that Halley's Comet once every..."

"Seventy-five years," Dave answered back from the other side of the bathroom door where he was brushing his teeth.

"Exactly...shit like that only happens every seventy-four years or in the movies...and if I recall you're not Tatum Channing," Puck replied. "I think it's time to move on."

"Says the guy that hasn't been in a serious relationship since...eight grade," Dave stated with a chuckle as he opened the bathroom door and began surveying the room for a clean shirt and tie.

"I like to keep things causal," Puck answered as he flung himself onto the queen bed.

"Watch it," Dave muttered again as he tried gathering the rest of the documents on his bed. "You never said why you showed up at my door."

"I needed to see a friendly face," Puck answered nonchalantly. Dave looked up from his papers to see that his best friend from childhood was actually being sincere. Dave knew that whenever Puck was down it had something to do with Quinn.

"I have an appointment at nine, so let's grab some breakfast," Dave replied to his friend noticing a quick change in his friend's appearance.

"Awesome," Puck answered as he followed his friend to the door.

"You know you're going to have to tell me the truth sooner or later, dude," Dave stated with a smirk as they closed the door to the hotel room while making their way to the elevator.

"I know," Puck answered back to his friend. "I know."

* * *

**New York, New York**

**Federal Plaza**

**15th Floor**

"So after much investigation we have..._nothing_," Hudson stated as they looked over the findings for what seemed like a thousand times.

"Not necessarily...we still haven't spoken with a few other members of the Smythe family, and we haven't spoken with the housekeepers that reside at the Hampton house," Tina stated with a hint of optimism.

"Your incessant cheerfulness is beginning to annoy me," Abrams stated as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"What have you contributed other than whining, Abrams?" Tina stated with frustration.

"Alright...we're not getting anywhere with you two bickering," Hudson stepped in knowing that if he let them both continue arguing they would all be there for the remainder of the evening. "We'll pick up tomorrow same time."

"What about the missing interviewees?" Dave asked as he looked up from his notes.

"You'll interview the housekeepers with Abrams while Tina and I will visit with Mrs. Smythe," Hudson answered as he stood up from his seat in the large conference room that they had been working out of. "Shue wants a report on our findings tomorrow evening, so we need to get something tangible."

Hudson was already out the door before any of the other members, and Tina soon followed as she still continued to throw dark stares in Artie's way.

"Any plans for dinner tonight?" Abrams asked Dave as he placed his blank note pad in his briefcase.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Abrams shrugged as he lifted his case from the table. "I spent last night eating at the hotel with Hudson and Cohen-Chang...and let's just say I've spent better evenings staring at the wallpaper in my apartment."

"I'm probably going to grab some food...nothing that exciting," Dave stated as he looked up at the young agent. "My pain in the ass best friend decided to ruin my life and hotel room by crashing in."

"Great...so what time?"

"Why are you so damn eager?" Dave asked suspiciously at the other agent.

"Did you know that Tina and I use to go out?" Abrams replied without any trace of his usually cocky tone.

"I heard you tried asking her out, but she turned you down," Dave answered as they left the conference room.

"Yeah...well we use to date until she was recruited by the bureau," Abrams answered as they went into the elevator. "She then started dating some agent in her same division."

"That...sucks," Dave answered not knowing if he sounded sincere or like an asshole at that point.

"Yeah...we spent all of yesterday bickering, and I soon find out that she's now getting married to that very agent she left me for," Abrams stated with little emotion. "I know we don't really like each other, but can we put aside our difference and just grab a bite."

Dave looked over the young agents feature looking for some sort of deception, but found none. Dave could also relate to the other agent, for it was no more than 16 hours ago he found out that his Fancy was engaged when they first met.

"Alright, but you've been warned," Dave stated as he looked at his phone. "After tonight you'll never ask to go out with me or Puck ever again."

"Should I be worried?"

"Just try not to fall asleep with him around...he has a tendency of shaving people's head, and I'm pretty sure you can't rock the Mohawk look," Dave stated as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Another reason for wanting to go out is that I have some insight as to where one of the Smythe's housekeepers will be tonight," Abrams stated as he passed Dave a small 8x10 glossy flyer. "Mrs. Pierce's daughter, Brittany, has been working for the family since she was eighteen will be at this address tonight. I figure we get a head start."

"What's this?" Dave asked curiously looking at the glossy paper in his hands as they reached the outside of the building.

"It's a flyer, Dave," Abrams answered with his usual sarcastic tone.

"I know that, but what is it for?" Dave stated with annoyance.

"I guess we'll both find out together at 8:30 tonight," Abrams stated as he hailed a cab.

"Great," Dave muttered under his tone wondering if the day would ever end.

* * *

_Later that evening_...

Dave didn't know how much of his patience was being tested that evening as he was situated in the back of a taxi cab with Abrams and Puck arguing over comic book heroes for the fortieth time that night.

"Dude, you're wrong Superman can totally hand Thor his ass in a second," Puck argued as if it was some political debate.

"I'm sorry, Noah, but Thor is a..._God_," Abrams stated as if that comment alone won the argument.

"Please...the next thing I know you'll start telling me that Iron Man is better than Batman," Puck stated but quickly noticed Artie's Silence. "Blasphemy!"

"Alright, Shut Up!" Dave cried out knowing that his headache and the lack of alcohol in his system were making him edgy. "Enough already...and besides your mixing Marvel with DC comics heroes."

"Man has a point," Puck answered as they all noticed that the taxi cab had pulled up to the address on the flyer.

The cab was parked in from of the brick building in the heart of Greenwich Village. The outside of the address was packed with people passing through, and it took them a while to reach the front door.

Dave opened the glass door and was immediately taken back by his surroundings. The store was filled with vintage posters of artist, old record players towards the back of the store, and hundreds of old vintage records on the shelves. Dave quickly gazed towards the back of the story where he saw Sebastian Smythe talking with a few people.

"I think we should leave," Dave stated out loud.

"Are you kidding me? This is the first time I'm out on an "assignment" with you and this place is awesome," Puck stated as he went to one of the adjacent shelves. Dave looked to his right and noticed that Abrams was already making contact with the young blonde housekeeper at the corner of the store. Dave took deep breaths hoping that they would be there for a few short minutes without being detected.

"Kurt...where do you keep the Barbara Streisand collection?" a young looking blonde with glasses stated from the side of the room.

"Everything is alphabetical, Chandler," Kurt stated as he emerged from the back of the shop with a box of records in his arms. Kurt was making his way through the crowded room when his striking blue eyes locked with Dave's. Dave was still by the door, and for a moment he thought he should run...but his feet where very much paralyzed.

Kurt looked a bit lost, but pulled himself together as went to the other side of the room to stock some of the shelves with the new records. Dave took a moment and debated about going over to Kurt or running out to hail the nearest taxi...and it seemed his body was making the decision for him as he began making his way towards the slender man across the room.

"Hey," Dave replied to the man whose back was turned away from him as he placed the items in the appropriate shelf.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt stated while still working.

"I didn't know this was your shop," Dave stated as he pointed to towards Abrams with the blonde in the corner.

"I see...interviewing Brittany," Kurt answered as he continued to not look in Dave's direction. "Always working."

"Listen about last night," Dave stated as he stepped closer to Kurt.

"You don't need to say anything...I get it," Kurt answered back as he noticed his brother approaching. "We can forget about it...all of it."

"We're running out of booze," Sebastian stated with amusement.

"That's because you're drinking all of it," Kurt answered with annoyance. "I'm seriously thinking about canceling these once a monthly get together."

"Come on...it's a tradition, Kurt," Sebastian answered as he finally noticed Dave standing there. "Kurt, there's an FBI agent in your store."

"I'm well aware, Seb."

"Alright... I was just making sure I wasn't that stoned," Sebastian answered as he left the two alone.

"So...you throw a party once a month here?" Dave asked hoping they could change the subject.

"Ever since we first opened...I throw a neighborhood party the last Friday of the month," Kurt answered as he sipped the drink that he confiscated from his brother just moments ago. "Some of the store owners stop by once they close up, but mostly it's close friends. I guess it's an excuse to get together."

"That's cool," Dave answered as he looked over at Kurt.

"I have to get back to work," Kurt whispered as he left the box on the floor his way to the back from where he appeared earlier.

Dave watched as the other man slipped into the back of the store and for some unknown reason Dave followed. He made it passed the back where he noticed a closed door on the side. Dave slowly turned the rusty door handle, and pushed his way in until he entered a lightly dimmed room with various posters on the wall with music sheets scattered on a desk with a large couch by the brick wall.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked from where he was seated on top of a work station with a red plastic cup in his hands.

"Did you know that in the past 24 hours you've stormed out on me like...three times," Dave answered with a bit of humor. "I think I'm getting use to seeing your back."

Kurt seemed to not find any humor to Dave's statement and remained silent.

"I tried finding you," Dave stated not knowing if he should have said those words especially when he knew that logically they shouldn't even be meeting. "After that night I tried looking for you, but you're a hard guy to find."

"Why?" Kurt asked still staring at his half empty cup. "Why were you trying to look for me?

"I don't know...maybe it was because you liked my selection of music or maybe I liked that you weren't like anyone I had ever met," Dave stated knowing that as they slipped from his lips they were true. Dave stepped closer to Kurt and with each step every inch of him could feel the tension building between them. "You know that I can't be here...I can't be seen with you without jeopardizing things."

"I know," Kurt answered in a low whisper as he looked at his cup. "I know that we seem to have a lot to lose, but I can't seem to care."

Dave looked over at Kurt's self assured face, and he couldn't stop thinking about how much he wanted to kiss him.

"Even I know that this isn't a smart decision, but I can't seem to help myself when I'm around you," Kurt answered truthfully as he placed his cup on the table. "It kind of like what you said that night...The truth is you have the power to decide what's more important...what's expected of you or what you want."

Dave stood in the middle of the dark room with happy voices in the distance...Kurt's last statement was clouding his mind, for those were his very own words. Dave slowly began turning away to make his way to the closed door that would lead him back to the party outside while feeling Kurt's eyes carefully watching him. Dave's hand found its way to the rusty door knob and without a second thought he..._locked_ it.

"_The point of freaking no return_," Dave thinks to himself as he turns to see Kurt across the room with a smirk on his face.

Dave knew without out a doubt that this wasn't smart, but he had always chosen what was expected of him over what he wanted all of his life.

_...and at this moment he wanted Kurt_.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Sweetest Downfall (Chapter 7/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story.

**Summary**: AU (Future Fiction) A chance encounter at a bar leaves Dave Karofsky believing that he has found the one he's been waiting for, but fate seems to have other plans in mind.

(_Note: Dave and Kurt have never met before…more of their back story will be revealed in later chapters)_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"_The point of freaking no return," Dave thinks to himself as he turns to see Kurt across the room with a smirk on his face._

_Dave knew without out a doubt that this wasn't smart, but he had always chosen what was expected of him over what he wanted all of his life._

_...and at this moment he wanted Kurt._

* * *

_**Continued...**_

The noises on the outside of the door seemed to fade away around them as both men stood looking at each other. They both knew that they were playing an equally dangerous game, but in that moment nothing seemed to faze them.

Dave knew that he had his career on the line, but he needed to let this man in...and it seemed the same thing was Kurt's mind.

Dave could feel his heart beating out of his chest as he took a few steps toward Kurt. In one swift move Kurt jumped off the table and made just a few short strides towards the bigger man in order to meet him hallway.

Dave stood there with his hands trembling never realizing how much he wanted the man in front of him. Kurt was the first to make a move as he closed the small gap in between them with his slender body. Kurt reached for Dave's shivering hands and laced them with his own.

Kurt lifted his gaze to meet Dave's hazel eyes, and was pleased to see that they weren't filled with lust, so his decision for staying wasn't solely because of a need for instant gratification. Kurt bit his lip as he lifted himself to capture the other man's soft mouth.

The hot sensation radiating from Kurt's mouth was enough to knock Dave into the program at hand, and began to respond to the softness of the other man touch. Kurt's hands slid up to cup Dave's face, and held him in place as his mouth savored his now swollen lips. Dave's placed both his arms around Kurt's waist and brought him in further to his own body aching body. Dave's lips began to trail down to Kurt's neck where he began placing his bruised lips all over the flawless skin...while leaving little marks behind like the last time.

"Christ!" Kurt moaned as his fingers scratched down Dave's covered back. "You feel so much better than I remember."

"Yeah," Dave whispered in a deep tone as he continued to attack Kurt's neck. "You still have a great taste."

"This is insane," Kurt murmured as he warped one leg around Dave's waist feeling electricity course through him as Dave's strong hands began to cup his ass.

"You backing down now, Fancy?" Dave whispered as he smiled while his lips caressed Kurt's now red neck.

"No," Kurt stated as he pushed Dave towards the couch by the side of the room. Dave fell back on the plush sofa, and before he could register what was happening Kurt was already straddling him. "I seem to always catch you by surprise...you don't have the handcuffs on you, do you?"

"I'm off duty," Dave answered with a lazy smile. His hands were roaming up Kurt's sides until they positioned themselves on either side of Kurt's hips.

"I do regret one thing...about that night," Kurt whispered as he leaned closer into Dave's chest.

"Really?" Dave asked with curiosity as he tried to form a proper sentence with his erection pushing against his jeans.

"I wished you could have called out my name...when were in bed," Kurt whispered once more into Dave's ear as his lips then traveled to Dave's neck. Kurt was breathing in the other man's scent...it was the scent of the night where he gave himself over to his needs and wants.

"Same here," Dave answered as he felt Kurt lingering breath on his neck, and it was then that something in Dave snapped as he wrapped his arms around Kurt and laid him down on the sofa. Dave was now lying on top of the other man who had a surprised smile on his face. "I can surprise you too, Fancy."

Kurt's bit his bottom lip as his hands reached for the bottom of Dave's shirt while he proceeded to slowly lift up the white shirt. Dave watched as Kurt threw his shirt to the side of the couch and soon began undoing Kurt's tie. Dave's hands leisurely pulled on the soft material as it slipped from around Kurt's dress shirt.

Once the tie was off of Kurt's neck he mischievously placed the garment around the porcelain beauties eyes...covering the other man's vision. Dave waited for Kurt to object, but all he received was a silent approval from the porcelain skinned man beneath him.

Dave's hands then slowly began working on Kurt's pristine shirt, and with each undone button Dave could feel Kurt growing inpatient. He opened the white dress shirt to reveal the flawless skin that haunted his dreams, and plagued his mind with each passing night.

Dave's strong callous fingers lightly caressed the soft skin below him as if he was opening a long awaited gift. His thumbs teased Kurt's nipples and watched as Kurt's body shivered with anticipation with each passing caress. Dave leaned in closer until his lips were at the center of Kurt's chest. His warm breathe teasing the skin below until his lips pressed up against Kurt's cold skin. Kurt's moan slipped out and was soon suppressed by his own hand.

"We're going to have to be very quiet," Dave whispered from his current position.

"Dave...please," Kurt begged from where he was laying with the makeshift blindfold around his eyes.

"What do you want, Fancy?" Dave spoke in a hunger tone.

"Fuck...I want _you_," Kurt whispered as he heard Dave fumbling with his belt. Kurt heard the sound of his own zipper and waited until he felt himself freed from the confines of his tight pants. Then within moments his pants were disregarded, and he felt Dave's strong hand wrapped around his fully erect member. "_Oh God_!"

"You like that," Dave whispered as his hands began to glide up and down the erect shaft, and his eyes were glued on to Kurt's flushed face lost in ecstasy. "God...I wanted you from the moment I first saw you."

"Me...Too," Kurt stuttered as his own hands reached down Dave's back guiding his hands to Dave's boxers. Once he found the elastic band Kurt pushed them down until he could feel Dave's manhood on him.

Dave's exposed body was lying on top of Kurt's shivering skin as he continued to pump the man below him. His pace was steady until he felt Kurt's own fingers wrapping around his cock.

"Fuck," Dave hissed as he his head nestled in between Kurt's neck.

Kurt's thumb brushed over Dave's swollen tip that had a bit of pre-come on the top sending the bigger man into slight convulsions.

"You feel so fucking good," Dave hissed as he kissed his way to the base of Kurt's neck. It was then that Dave's pace increased as he felt Kurt's legs wrap around his waist panting. "Fuck...your incredible."

"So are you," Kurt panted as his hand stroked Dave firmly until he felt the familiar feeling building up and he knew that his climax was almost upon him. Kurt took this cue and increased his steady pace to bring Dave closer to the edge with him.

"Shit...I'm so close," Dave groaned as he looked between them and witnessed both their hands stroking each other...seeing Kurt's slender fingers around his cock was enough to push him over.

"Come for me, Dave," Kurt whispered as he continued to touch the other man as he felt his orgasm rising. Dave held onto to Kurt as he felt himself getting closer. "Please."

"Kurt!" Dave cried out as his seed spilled into Kurt's hand. The mixture of the warm sensation that spilled on his hands and Dave crying out his name was just what Kurt needed to come.

Dave stroked Kurt two more times before he was climaxing beneath him. Dave watched as the well put together man fell apart in his hands...it was the most beautiful sight Dave had ever encountered.

It took a few short moments for them to get their breathing back to normal as they both laid on top on each other...each hearing the uneven breaths that the other was trying to catch. Kurt's shaky fingers found their way to the blindfold and slowly began to remove the soft cloth from his eyes in order to take in Dave equally flushed face.

"Hey," Dave whispered as his eyes met Kurt's.

"Hi," Kurt whispered as his hands slide down to Dave's lower back.

"Kurt-"

"Sshh," Kurt whispered not wanting to hear if Dave thought this was a mistake. "I know this is crazy, but I like the way I feel when I'm with you."

"You like the way I make you speechless," Dave stated as he looked into the other man's soft clear eyes.

"That too, but the few times I've been with you I feel like...," Kurt tried to explain as he continued to look up at Dave's strong features. "Myself."

Dave's hand slowly removed a loose strand of hair that had fallen on Kurt's face just a while ago when he removed the blindfold.

"Like I said before in D.C...it's like you don't want anything from me," Kurt whispered as he searched the other man's face.

"That's kind of a lie," Dave answered as he was just mere inches from Kurt's lips.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked seductively.

Dave evil smirked slipped on his mouth as he placed another kiss on Kurt's bruised lips from the scorching kisses from earlier. It was then they were brought out of their moment when they both heard a loud knock on the locked rusty door.

"_Kurt, are you in there_?"

"Shit," Kurt whispered as he hid himself in Dave's chest. "What is it Chandler?"

"_Um-you might want to come out here_," Chandler replied in a somewhat concern tone.

"I'm...busy," Kurt answered back with a small as he felt Dave nibbling on his shoulder.

"_Sebastian told me to come and get you_," the voice outside the door called out. "_He's say's it's an emergency."_

Kurt rolled his eyes, but never knew his brother to be a drama queen...so he knew that something must be up.

"I'll be there soon," Kurt answered back as he kissed Dave's chin.

"_Hurry_," Chandler replied before his steps could be heard in the distance.

Kurt turned to apologize when he felt Dave's lips connect with his, and his strong hands placed on either side of Kurt's face.

"How long are you staying in town?" Kurt asked as he placed his forehead on Dave's.

"Until we get answers," Dave replied. "Are you going to disappear on me...again?"

"No...and even if I wanted to you know my name now," Kurt whispered with a smirk.

"I do," Dave answered as he slowly sat up bring Kurt up from the couch with him. They quickly cleaned up as much as they could as they searched the room for their disregarded garments of clothing each time stealing glances at one another. Kurt was the first one fully dressed, but waited until Dave was ready to go.

"You should go first," Kurt replied as he looked at Dave with a smile. "If anyone asks you were using the bathroom."

"Alright," Dave replied as he placed a quick kiss on Kurt's lips before opening the door. "I want to see you again, Fancy."

"Well...This is a pretty big city, but I seem to always have a way of finding you," Kurt stated with a smile as he looked over at Dave. The bigger man smiled back as he let himself out checking to make sure that Sebastian wasn't nearby. Dave emerged back to the front of the store where he saw Sebastian looking flustered with annoyance as he was conversing with a well dress man.

Dave searched the room and found Puck with Abrams in another heated battle.

"There's no way that you can say that Pink Floyd's work is overrated," Puck stated with pure conviction. "Are you trying to get your ass kicked?"

"Hey, where have you been?" Abrams asked as he noticed Dave approaching.

"Bathroom," Dave stated flatly.

"For over an hour?" Abrams asked with a disgusted look as he took in Dave's flustered face.

"Yeah," Dave answered back quickly. "So did you have any luck with the Pierce girl?"

"As a matter of fact...I did," Abrams answered with excitement. "She had tons of dirt on the family, but mostly things having to do with Mrs. Smyth."

"What about her?" Puck asked as he continued to look over the Neil Diamond album.

"Quiet," Dave shot back to his friend. "What about Mrs. Smyth?"

"It turns out that she might be a potential suspect," Abrams stated firmly. "Ms. Pierce states that she was told to lie for her employer, and say that she was in New York during the dates in question."

"So...Mrs. S has a few secrets of her own that she's willing to hide from us," Dave stays as his eyes catch a glimpse of Kurt entering the room and his soon confident appearance shifted as soon as he caught a glimpse of the man conversing with Sebastian. Dave watched as Kurt rolled his eyes as he matched over to the men and tried to deescalate the heated argument.

"Abrams, the guy in the suit," Dave stated as he motioned to the group behind them. "Do you know who he is?"

"Not personally, but if I'm not mistaken that's the reigning Prince of Wall Street, Cooper Anderson," Abrams stated as he looked at the three men that were causing a small scene.

"Prince of Wall Street?" Dave asked as the wheels in his head began to turn as he looked over at group.

"_He's Kurt's ex-fiancé_."

TBC...

* * *

_Hi Everyone, So you know I had to throw in some more craziness, LOL. So far we know that Mrs. Smythe has a few secrets of her own, and that the Great Wall Street Prince that was engaged to Kurt was Cooper Anderson (Blaine's Brother). I should be getting ready for my crazy weekend, but I can't seem to stop writing...I blame a combination of lack of sleep, Diet Mountain Dew, and Radiohead. You heard me I said Diet Mountain Dew...don't judge, LOL._

_Hugs_

_Whiskey_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Sweetest Downfall (Chapter 8/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story.

**Summary**: AU (Future Fiction) A chance encounter at a bar leaves Dave Karofsky believing that he has found the one he's been waiting for, but fate seems to have other plans in mind.

(_Note: Dave and Kurt have never met before…more of their back story will be revealed in later chapters_)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"_Abrams, the guy in the suit," Dave stated as he motioned to the group behind them. "Do you know who he is?"_

"_Not personally, but if I'm not mistaken that's the reigning Prince of Wall Street, Cooper Anderson," Abrams stated as he looked at the three men that were causing a small scene. _

"_Prince of Wall Street?" Dave asked as the wheels in his head began to turn as he looked over at group_.

"_He's Kurt's ex-fiancé."_

* * *

_**Continued...**_

"Sebastian, let me handle this," Kurt stated as he tried to get his brother away from his ex-fiancé before blood was shed. Kurt knew that his brother always hated Cooper with a nuclear capability, and Kurt could understand why but ever since he broke off the engagement it seemed like his friends wanted Cooper's blood.

"Yes, Sebastian...this is between me and my fiancé," Cooper stated out loud that even Dave could hear.

"Your ex-fiancé," Kurt quickly corrected in a stern voice to the other man. "I can handle this," Kurt replied to his brother.

"Fine, we'll be right here," Sebastian stated as he strolled back to the small group that was towards the side of the room leaving the two to converse. Kurt walked to the corner of the room to give them some space from the crowd, but just enough to not make Sebastian flip out.

"Hey," Cooper greeted with a smile as he looked over at Kurt. "You look great...being single seems to suit you."

"Thank you," Kurt answered back trying to hide his annoyance.

"Can we go somewhere else?"

"I'm working here, Cooper," Kurt stated in an assertive tone as his eyes slowly scanned the room to see if Dave was still there. Kurt's eyes landed on the other man near the exit door he could help giving him a small smile.

"Kurt, you own this place," Cooper stated with confusion. "Leave one of your employees in charge."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"You're mother told me you were having another one of your traditional office parties," Cooper answered as he looked around the shop.

"You know this is the first time you've ever stepped foot at where I work," Kurt stated firmly as he wished his ex hadn't entered into his inner sanctum...his record shop was the only place he could be free from the outside influences of his family.

"Is that why you called off the wedding?" Cooper asked with desperation in his tone. "...because I never stopped by a record shop in Greenwich village."

"You really think that was the only reason I called off the engagement...because if I remember correctly I didn't just call off the wedding I also broke up with you," Kurt stated in his usual cold facade in place.

"This makes no sense...and the only thing I could think is that there is someone else," Cooper replied in a low, but stern voice.

Kurt could feel his skin burn, but continued to keep his cool.

"Really? It couldn't have been because we were wrong for each other from the start," Kurt answered trying to will away the redness from his cheeks.

"Is that what you think?"

"I think we both know that this wasn't working out," Kurt replied as he looked at the stressed out man in front of him. "Things change…people change."

"Nothing's changed, Kurt," Cooper spoke up sternly. "Just you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Don't you find it interesting that you take off with your friends for the weekend, and when you come back you've completely changed?" Cooper asked with frustration as he looked over the porcelain face man in front of him.

"Or maybe this is the real me, and I'm tired of compromising for things I don't want, Cooper."

"Kurt, I respect that you want to take some time, but you realize that you called off our wedding two months before the actual date."

"I'm well aware of my actions, and I know you think I'm acting out on impulse...but I'm thinking clearly," Kurt replied as he looked at his old lover. "I see things in a new light and I can't go back to having blinders on."

"Look...I know that night in D.C. you never returned back to the hotel room," Cooper stated as he looked down at his shoes.

"You had me followed?"

"No, I just had someone that worked at the hotel notify me," Cooper answered as if it wasn't a big deal. "I was worried about you."

"I bet," Kurt replied with an un-amused expression plastered on his face.

"I just need to know if...there was someone else." Cooper asked with desperation in his eyes.

"What does it matter?" Kurt asked not wanting to give Cooper any information that could lead back to that night, for he needed to not only protect himself but the man that was stand only a few feet away watching the conversation that was taking place. "It's not going to change my decision in leaving."

"I just figured it was some meaningless one-stand that you just needed to get out of your system."

"Think whatever you want, Cooper," Kurt replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Your father and I believe you are just going through a rebellious stage, and in time things will go back to the way they were," Cooper began to explain not noticing Kurt rolling his eyes and trying to control his anger at that moment.

"A rebellious stage? What am I sixteen?" Kurt muttered under his breath as he looked over his shoulder to see Dave still close by with two other men. "...and what makes you think I want things to go back to the way they use to be?"

"Kurt, this is your life we are talking about," Cooper replied as he stepped closer to Kurt. "Are you willing to walk away from all of this? Are you willing to walk away from us?"

Kurt looked over at the man he once agreed to marry, and could only see a poor excuse of a man. Kurt exhaled as he went to the counter, and grabbed his messenger bag. Cooper watched Kurt with confusion while Dave wondered what the Hell was happening.

Kurt made his way down one of the aisles in the shop and began looking through various covers until it seemed as if he found what he had been searching for.

"Kurt?" Cooper asked with a mixture of annoyance and confusion as he continued to look over at his ex-fiancée who seemed to be in his own thoughts. "Kurt, are you even listening to me?"

"That was always my problem, Cooper," Kurt answered as he went over to the cash register with an album in his hands. "I would always listen to everyone, but I never once stopped and thought about what I wanted."

"So...what do you want?"

Kurt's stayed quiet as he placed the album in a small plastic bag as he played back Cooper's question in his mind. It had been a long time since someone had asked him that very question.

"It was good seeing you again, Cooper," Kurt replied as he skipped over the lingering question that was in the air. Kurt placed his messenger bag over his shoulder, and grabbed the plastic bag while heading for the door leaving Cooper in a state of utter confusion. Kurt was making his way to the door when he stopped in front of Dave and two other men.

"Hey," Kurt replied as he made his presence known. Kurt noticed that the two other men were in a deep conversation about Led Zeppelin vs. AC/DC when he stood in front of the young agent.

"Can we ask you a question?" Puck replied as he looked over at Kurt.

"Um-sure," Kurt responded back with an unsure smile.

"Since you work here you know a lot about music, right?" Puck asked.

"He owns the place, idiot," Dave muttered under his breath while hoping Puck wouldn't embarrass him.

"Alright, so then you know better than anyone that Led Zeppelin is by far a better band than AC/DC," Puck stated as he looked over at Abrams who was rolling his eyes.

"I find that statement rather..._offensive_," Kurt answered with a smirk. "They are both equally exceptional bands that were at the top of their game during their times, but are still able to continue their thriving legacy."

Puck and Abrams looked over at each other wondering if either of them will ever win a debate before the night was over.

"I was able to find that album you were looking for earlier," Kurt replied as he looked at Dave while Puck and Abrams began another debate on music genera's

"Album?" Dave asked with confusion evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I think it was filled under the wrong name, and I must say you have excellent taste," Kurt responded as he handed Dave the plastic bag. Dave reached for the item and felt his fingers pass next to Kurt's.

"Um-thanks."

"I recommend listening to track nine," Kurt answered with a smile. "It will change your life."

It was then that Kurt slipped passed the group and made his way to the front door leaving behind both a confused ex-fiancée and an FBI agent.

"Lock up, Chandler," Kurt called out as he slipped through the front door.

"Okay, Boss," Chandler answered from where he was standing with Sebastian.

Dave stood there dumbfounded as he watched Kurt disappear from view while holding the plastic bag in his hands.

"You bought something?" Abrams asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Dave asked with annoyance.

"Was this before or after your hour interlude in the bathroom?" Abrams asked while smirking.

Dave rolled his eyes as he turned his gaze on the dark plastic bag with the record shop logo that was currently in his hands. Dave opened the bag and reached for the slim album that was safely placed inside when his eyes landed on the cover of Radiohead's Hail to the Thief. Dave then recalled the night he spent with Kurt in his apartment where the other man had been carefully deciphering his record collection.

**Flashback**

"_I would never have thought you'd be a Radiohead fan," Dave answered as he lowered himself next to Fancy whose eyes were now open._

_"I'm a man of many...surprises," Fancy answered as he took another sip of his drink. "It also helps that because of my work I have to listen to a wide variety of music."_

_"I guess."_

_"You should really get this album on vinyl...its captures the essence of the artist's voice," Fancy offered as he passed the CD over to Dave._

_"I'll remember that," Dave answered as he accepted the plastic case. "Maybe if I'm in the Big Apple sometime you could refer me to a decent record shop."_

_"Maybe," Fancy answered with a small laugh._

_"I can live with a maybe," Dave replied back._

**End Flashback**

Dave's eyes scrolled down until he realized the track in which Kurt had been talking about, for it was the song they had danced to.

"_There, There_," Dave silently read the title of the song as he could still here Kurt's words just before he left.

"_Track nine...It will change your life_."

TBC...

* * *

_Hi Everyone, I know that this was a short chapter, but I promise that there will be more to come in the next chapters ;-) I really hope that you all are enjoying this story and I know I shouldn't but I started a draft another story, lol. I'm working on the rough draft right now, and I'll post it as soon as it's done. Hope you like!_

_Wicked Hugs _

_Whiskey _


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: Sweetest Downfall (Chapter 9/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (Tumblr: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story.

**Summary**: AU (Future Fiction) A chance encounter at a bar leaves Dave Karofsky believing that he has found the one he's been waiting for, but fate seems to have other plans in mind.

(Note: Dave and Kurt have never met before…more of their back story will be revealed in later chapters)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**(Three Days Later)**

It had been three days since Dave had seen Kurt...three days since he had spoken with the angelic pale faced man...three days since they had their time in Kurt's office. Dave was beginning to get the first stages of annoyance, for he had hoped that he wouldn't have to wait so long to see him. Dave understood the importance of secrecy, but he was starting to not care so much...and he knew that behavior was dangerous. If he were to let his guard down for a second he knew that either Hudson or the Bureau would get wind of his "relationship"...his career would be over. This was his first high leveled case and he knew he shouldn't fuck it, but his mind would wonder to that night he spent with Kurt behind the closed doors of the other man's office. The way Kurt's porcelain face was flushed with sweat and the moans that escaped his mouth was enough to cloud his mind and judgment.

It was no surprise that Dave found the other man attractive, but it was the way Kurt had a certain pull on him that was a mystery. Dave only knew certain demographic facts about the younger Smythe that could be easily found in any database or Bureau file, yet he didn't know about his insecurities or aspirations...but he did know the other man's desires.

The team had some issues trying to secure a time to meet with Mrs. Smythe, for each appointment that was scheduled the older woman would cancel at the last minute. The team was unable to have anything tangible for Director Shue, but was on their way to meet with Mrs. Smythe at their estate in upstate New York. Both, Dave and Abrams were assigned to meet with the older aristocrat since Tina was still trying to figure out the origin of the letters.

"I still believe that this family is hiding something," Abrams replied as they pulled up to the large estate.

"Abrams, they are like any other family in America," Dave replies as he gets out of the car. "Every family has their secrets."

"Does every family need the FBI to assist in their affairs?"

"We weren't the ones snooping around," Dave stated. "Smythe came to us, remember?"

"I guess," Abrams answered as he pushed his glasses back as they made their way to the front door. They were soon greeted by one of the older house keepers, and were escorted to living room area of the large house. Abrams had asked to use the restroom and soon left Dave to be taken to the other side of the house.

Dave leisurely followed the older housekeeper, but periodically would look around at the picture frames around the house. He smiled to himself as he spotted various pictures of the Smythe children. The pictures showed a happy family with nothing to hide, but Dave knew that family portraits were a time to...pretend.

"That one is my favorite," a female voice replied behind Dave. Dave turned to see and older sophisticated woman with red hair and green eyes looking at him.

"Pardon?" Dave asked.

"That photo of Sebastian when he was just a few weeks old," the woman replied as she stood next to Dave. "This one is of our oldest daughter, Samantha."

"They're nice," Dave said politely.

"They grow up so fast," she stated with a hint of sadness in her tone. "Sometimes I almost forget that they aren't children anymore."

Dave looked over at the two baby pictures that were on the mantle. It was then that Dave realized that there weren't any baby pictures of Kurt.

"I noticed that you have three children, but I don't see your youngest son's picture," Dave asked nonchalantly.

"Kurt...hated having his picture taken," the older woman replied hesitantly. "It wasn't until he was two that we were able to have a decent photo of him."

"I see," Dave replied as he turned his gaze back to the photo's on the mantel.

"You must be, Agent Karofsky," the woman stated as she extended her hand.

"Yes," Dave replied as he shook the woman's smaller hand. "...And you must be Sylvia Smythe."

"Indeed," Sylvia answered as she looked around the room. "I was told there would be two of you."

"Agent Abrams is using your bathroom," Dave answered as he noticed the older woman motioning for him to have a seat. Dave crossed the room and made his way to one of the couches. "Thank you for meeting with us. The Bureau is aware of how...busy you are."

"I must admit I 'am very intrigued as to why I have the FBI at my front door," Sylvia replied as she took a seat across from Dave.

"You are unaware of the nature of our visit?" Dave asked with a bit of confusion. "Your husband hasn't spoken to you of any...issues he's been encountering."

"My husband is a labyrinth of secrets, Agent Karofsky."

"I'm sorry...I just assumed that you knew," Dave replied with a hint of sincerity.

"My husband and I have been leading separate lives for quite some time," Sylvia answered as she reached for the tea that was left for them. "So...why were you contacted, but most importantly...why am I being interrogated?"

"The Bureau is looking into some messages that have been left for your husband," Dave answered in the best way he could without giving too much information. "We are asking questions to all Mr. Smythe's family members and business partners."

"I understand," Sylvia answered with concerned eyes.

"We are asking for everyone to give use their whereabouts on the following dates. March 13, April 7 and May 4," Dave asked as he looked over at the older woman who was very much silent.

"I'm sure that everything I tell you will be verified," Sylvia stated out loud.

"It will," Dave answered knowing that the older woman was figuring out her next choice of words.

"I was with...a friend," Sylvia stated as she sipped her tea.

"When you say friend-" Dave stated but was cut off by the older woman.

"I don't mean a person I play bingo with...I have been in a relationship with someone who isn't my husband," Sylvia stated with little embarrassment. "I mentioned before that my husband and I live separate lives...this is part of it."

"Does he know about your...friend?"

"Caleb is many things, but he's never been a jealous husband," Sylvia answered with a hint of anger laced in her tone. "I guess I'm one of the things in this world that he doesn't have to worry about."

"Meaning?" Dave asked.

"My husband has always kept a close eye on the things that he loves...his money, his campaign, and our children, but I never fell into those three categories."

"Do you know of anyone that would want to harm your husband?"

"How much time do you have?" Sylvia asked with sarcasm in her tone. "My husband over the years has made man enemies and I'm afraid he made one that is ready to even the score."

"Can you give me a name?"

"My dear boy...you have no idea do you?" Sylvia asked with sadness in her eyes. "Caleb has brought this on himself and he needs to deal with it. He needs to face the music for his transgressions."

"Transgressions?" Dave asked as he leaned in closer to the older woman. "What are you talking about?"

The older woman sat in her seat with sadness and anger evident in her eyes. The silence in the room was enough to drive any person mad with the lingering question that was hanging above them.

"Does this have anything to do with an old classified-closed case involving your son, Kurt," Dave asked as he remembered the old surveillance photos that were blacked out… Those photos that had high-levels of clearance that he didn't have any access to.

"That poor boy has suffered enough," Sylvia whispered. "He doesn't need to know of the madness that has been carried out under this roof. They don't need to know of the mess we made as parents."

"Mrs. Smythe...I need to know what's going on," Dave stated firmly in a low voice. "Because I believe you know more than you say you do."

Sylvia Smythe was a very private person, and usually kept to herself...but these past few years there were things that even she couldn't keep quiet. There were somethings that shouldn't be left in the dark, but she was aware of the price the truth held. She had her own cards to play and it was time to show at least...one.

"It won't be traced back to you," Dave urged knowing he was finally getting through to the older woman. "I just need something."

"_Elizabeth Anne Hummel_," the older woman whispered as she felt a small weight had been lifted.

Dave was about to respond when Abrams made himself know to them from the door.

"I'm sorry it took a while, but I got lost," Abrams responded in apologetic voice. "Did I miss something?"

Sylvia looked over at the young agent with plea in her eyes.

"No, we are done here," Dave replied as he stood up from where he was sitting and placed his notepad in his back pocket. "Thank you for your time, Mrs. Smythe."

Dave and Abrams were making their way to the front door as Dave was replaying the conversation he had with Mrs. Smythe in his head while thinking about the myriad of questions that were swimming in his head.

The most important questions were who was Elizabeth Anne Hummel and how was she a player in all this?"

* * *

**New York, New York**

**Federal Plaza**

**15th Floor**

Dave had been working around the clock for the past couple of hours trying to decipher some of the new information that he had obtained at the Smythe estate. Dave was working on some files that he had just picked up from archives, and was concentrating on finding out who _Elizabeth Anne Hummel_ was. His search was coming up relatively short, for all that was documented was basic demographic information on the young woman. Dave was about to call it a night when he came across a newspaper clipping of an obituary belonging to...Elizabeth. The obituary stated that she was twenty-seven when she died leaving behind only a husband. The cause of death was a fatal car accident near her hometown of Columbus, Ohio. Dave looked over at the old clipping and couldn't help but notice her strangely haunting blue eyes, for they looked just liked...Kurt's.

Dave knew that there was something missing to this puzzle, and somehow he felt in his gut that that small piece involved...Fancy.

Dave completely almost didn't register that his cell phone was ringing until about the fifth ring. Dave reached for his phone and placed it to his ear without even responding to the other person on the line.

"_Karofsky_," Hudson replied from the other end. "_We need_ _you to get down to the Mayor's office."_

"What's going on?" Dave asked as he continued to look at Elizabeth's picture.

"_They left another message_."

TBC...

* * *

Hi Everyone, Sorry to leave you with yet another cliffhanger and I'm sure that this chapter may have further confused you...or might have shed some light on what's to come. We are slowly unraveling the craziness that ahead for our boys. It's been really crazy here, but I'm actually wrapping up the first chapter of my new Kurtofsky story, and I hope you'll all enjoy it!

Hugs Whiskey


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: Sweetest Downfall (Chapter 10/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. The song used for this chapter belong to Garbage and Lana del Rey (You look so fine and Diet Mountain Dew) I do not own any rights to them or make any profit.

**Summary**: AU (Future Fiction) A chance encounter at a bar leaves Dave Karofsky believing that he has found the one he's been waiting for, but fate seems to have other plans in mind.

(Note: Dave and Kurt have never met before…more of their back story will be revealed in later chapters)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"_Karofsky," Hudson replied from the other end. "We need you to get down to the Mayor's office."_

_"What's going on?" Dave asked as he continued to look at Elizabeth's picture._

_"They left another message."_

**Continued...**

**Mayor Caleb Smythe's Office**

**Downtown: New York**

Dave had arrived within a matter of thirty minutes to the scene of the incident. He would have arrived earlier if he didn't need to bring Abrams along, but it seemed that they were assigned to do tasks together. The moment they stepped off the elevator they could already feel the surge of tension in the air. The office had been closed down only leaving Smythe's lead secretary and head of security around for questioning. Dave was in the reception area, and noticed nothing out of the ordinary...until he walked into Smythe's main office. The whole office had been ransacked with documents scattered all over the place and furniture thrown to the floor. Caleb Smythe was talking with Hudson and the head of security towards the center of the room.

"Jesus," Abrams muttered under his breath as he looked around the room. "It looks like a freaking hurricane went to work in here."

"How is it possible that no one heard this?" Dave asked as he looked towards the group of men that were in deep discussion.

"That's a great question," Tina replied from behind them. Both, Dave and Abrams, turned to see the concern look on their coworkers face.

"No one saw anything?" Abrams asked as if that was impossible.

"The security footage was...blocked out for about an hour," Tina stated with apprehension. "The receptionist received a call from the lower level and left her desk for a small period of time...it was just enough time to get in and out."

"Was there anyone else working?" Dave asked.

"It's Friday night," Tina stated. "Smythe usually lets his employees go home early at the end of the week."

"What are you thinking?" Abrams asked as he saw Dave looking towards the Mayors desk. There was an arrangement of red roses on the center of the thrashed desk with a small whit note attached to one of the steams. Dave reached for the small white piece of paper and turned it over to read its message.

"_We are coming for him_."

Dave read the words over with a sharp feeling in his chest, for Mrs. Smythe had stated that her husband only cared about three things; his campaign, his money, and...his children.

"Mr. Smythe," Dave called out as he reached the men that were in the center of the room. "Where are your children?"

"Why?" Smythe asked with concern.

"Karofsky, we are in the middle of something," Hudson replied with annoyance as he looked over at his coworker.

"We have reason to believe that they might be in trouble," Dave replied in a hurry knowing that there wasn't enough time.

"We?" Hudson asked curiously as he looked at Karofsky with both a mixture of confusion and humor.

"Yeah," Abrams replied as he came up from behind Dave. "We."

"My daughter, Samantha is staying with a friend in Rochester," Smythe stated. "Both my sons are attending a benefit party for their friend Jessie in Lower-Manhattan."

Dave looked over at his superior officer for approval even though he knew that he would have gone to seek Kurt out without permission. Agent Hudson deliberated for a split second before he nodded his head for approval. Dave turned as he made his way out of the torn apart office with Abrams.

"So...what's the plan?" Abrams asked as they got in the elevator.

"I need you to track down Samantha Smythe in Rochester," Dave replied as he stared at the bright blinking number lights.

"Do I bring her in?"

"I don't think she is what they are after," Dave replied as they reached the bottom floor.

"How do you know that are after one of the sons?" Abrams asked as they made their way to the front of the building while swinging the double doors open. They were both greeted by the cold night air, and the loud busy city street.

"The message said, we are coming for him," Dave explained as he hailed a cab from where they stood.

"Okay...So, why do you think they are after a son?" Abrams asked again not really following the other agent's logic.

"Let's just say it's a feeling," Dave answered as he finally got a taxi cab. "I just hope I'm wrong."

* * *

**Webster Hall Nightclub**

**Lower Manhattan**

Dave pulled up to the busy nightclub trying to make his way through the throng of people that were anxiously awaiting their turn to go into the club. Dave bypassed the line and went straight to the bouncer revealing his FBI badge. The large bouncer looked over the ID and signaled for the agent to pass in. Dave walked through the dark narrow tunnel until he saw neon lights at the very end, and soon he was immersed in a large crowd. Dave looked around not knowing if he would be able to find Kurt in this mess. The music was blaring to the sounds of some unknown band, and it took Dave a second to register that he needed to find them quickly.

Dave went to the bar that was located towards the back of the club, and just moments before reaching the bar Dave spotted the most beautiful creature on the dance floor.

_"You're no good for me_

_Baby you're no good for me_

_You're no good for me_

_But baby I want you, I want"_

_"Diet mountain dew, baby, New York City_

_Never was there ever a girl so pretty_

_Do you think we'll be in love forever?_

_Do you think we'll be in love?"_

Dave watched as Kurt swayed to the rhythm of the music that was blasting through the speakers in the crowded club. Kurt's eyes were closed while holding his hands up in the air as his hips swayed in the most sensual way. Dave knew that it was just dancing, but he couldn't help but find the other man incredibly sexy as his porcelain face was lost in the music.

_"Baby put on heart shaped sunglasses_

_Cause we gonna take a ride_

_I'm not gonna listen to what the past says_

_I've been waiting up all night"_

_"Take another drag turn me to ashes_

_Ready for another lie?_

_Says he's gonna teach me just what fast is_

_Say it's gonna be alright"_

Dave was so enthralled by the vision in front of him that he almost went speechless when Kurt's eyes finally opened and caught sight of him. There was an undeniable smirk that was forming on Kurt's face as he watched Dave from a distance still continuing his dancing only he had someone to focus on as he did it. Dave swallowed as he watched Kurt's eyes daring him to come closer to the dance floor, but Dave knew that that wasn't the best move to make. Kurt finally began making his way to the bar and stood dangerously close to the agent in front of him.

"This is a nice surprise," Kurt stated as he leaned closer only to see Dave pulling slightly away from him. Kurt tried hiding the hurt that crossed his eyes at the response the other man had given him. "Are we being watched?"

"I don't know," Dave replied firmly. "I need to bring you and Sebastian into the office."

"Did something happen?" Kurt asked with a bit of panic in his voice. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing that we can't handle," Dave replied and he soon felt Kurt's hand on his. Dave looked up hesitantly at the other man's piercing blue eyes. "Kurt."

"Dance with me," Kurt responded as he stepped even closer to Dave.

"You know I can't," Dave whispered as he looked over at the other man with restraint. "I can't."

"Yes,...you _can_," Kurt replied as he began dragging him to the middle of the crowded dance floor where another song began to play. Dave was hesitant as he felt Kurt's back up against his chest as he began swaying to the rhythm of the slow versed song that was blasting. Kurt took Dave's hands and placed them on his hips as he danced while placing his head back onto Dave's body.

_"You look so fine, I want to break your heart_

_And give you mine, you're taking me over_

_It's so insane, you've got me tethered and chained_

_I hear your name and I'm falling over"_

Kurt then turned over so that he was now facing Dave while placing both his hands on the larger man's shoulders. Dave was unable to identify the look that was painted on Kurt's face, but he knew that it wasn't a bad one.

"I wanted to give you some space," Kurt answered through the music.

"You don't owe me an explanation," Dave answered as he noticed that his arms were around Kurt's slender waist.

"So...you didn't think about me once?" Kurt asked with a smirk as his body was now pressing against Dave's.

"Maybe," Dave answered back with a smirk.

"I can live with a maybe," Kurt answered as he smiled using Dave's very words against him. "I knew that it wasn't the smartest idea to seek you out right away. Plus, I've been helping my best-friend, Jessie, get ready for his wedding next week."

"So you weren't blowing me off on purpose," Dave replied as he looked over at Kurt's serene porcelain face that was looking right at him. Kurt merely shook his head as he continued to dance with the young agent. "Won't your friends see us?"

"They are in the VIP lounge," Kurt answered back. "I snuck off to dance...and I happened to stumble upon my favorite FBI agent."

_"I'm open wide, I want to take you home_

_We're wasting time, you're the only one for me_

_You look so fine, I'm like the desert tonight_

_Leave her behind if you want to show me"_

Dave couldn't help himself when he was around Kurt, for it seemed as if he would always lose sight of his senses. Whenever he came close the slender man he would give into him, and he knew that he never felt this way before...and that scared the shit out of him.

"Tell me a secret," Kurt whispered as he looked as Dave with a smile across his lips while he played with the back of Dave's hair.

"That game goes both ways, Fancy," Dave answered as he looked into Kurt's eyes while they still were on the dance floor.

"Okay," Kurt whispered without hesitation. "Ask me anything."

"Who the Hell are you?" Dave asked without any malice to the question, for that was the question that had been plaguing him from the moment they met back in D.C.

"Well...that's a fully loaded question which I find to be hard even for me to answer," Kurt answered truthfully. "I was hoping you'd ask some sort of minuscule question...like what's my favorite color?" Kurt replied with a small laugh.

"I don't like beating around the bush, Fancy."

"I guess that's what I like about you," Kurt answered back truthfully. "I'm a very complicated person with a lot of...baggage, but I'm sure you have a file back at your hotel that can explain to you the inner workings of Kurt Smythe."

_(You're taking me over)_

_Loving me one more time_

_(Over and over)_

_Hide inside me tonight_

_(I'm falling over)_

_Do what you want to do_

_(Over and over)_

_Just pretend, happy end_

"I do have a file on you, but I'd prefer you telling me instead," Dave replied as he placed his hand on the side of Kurt's cheek.

"I think about you a lot more than I should," Kurt confessed in a whisper as he leaned his cheek into Dave's touch reveling in the other man's warmth. "I know I shouldn't...but I do."

"I think about you too," Dave answered without even thinking about the ramifications of his own words.

It was then that Dave felt himself closing the gap between them and leaning into to capture the other mans lips when he felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket.

"_Fuck me_," Dave hissed as under his breath.

"Well...I know we christened my back office, but I'm not sure I'm comfortable about having my way with you in here," Kurt smirked.

"It's my phone," Dave replied as he pulled out his cell phone and noticed that it was an incoming text message from an unknown number. Dave opened the text box and read the message not understanding what it meant. "I know this is a long shot, but do you know the meaning of 152 E. Greenwich."

It looked as if all the color from Kurt's face had been drained and his eyes grew concerned by the message Dave had read to him.

"That's...that's my apartment," Kurt answered in a worrisome tone as he reached for Dave's hand that was still on his hip.

"We need to get your brother and head out," Dave answered back as he looked around them wondering if they were truly being watched.

* * *

**Later on...**

"So...I told Jessie that he was jumping the gun with Rachel," Sebastian continued to rant in the backseat of the taxi not noticing the worried looks that were on the other two faces. "He's clearly thinking with his head, and I'm not talking about the one that is situated on his shoulders."

"Sebastian, Jessie is a grown man capable of making his own decisions," Kurt replied as he noticed that they were approaching his apartment building.

While they were on route to the apartment Dave had sent Abrams and Hudson a message entailing the text he had received. The two agents were already on route to the location, and Dave was given strict orders to not enter the dwelling until backup had arrived. They pulled up to the quiet street corner, and were silent as they all looked up at the building.

"Can someone fill me in on why we are here?" Sebastian asked. "...And is it just me or are you always with this guy? Sebastian asked as he pointed towards Dave.

"Sebastian, now is not the time," Kurt replied firmly as he was in no mood for his brothers antics.

"I just want to know if I missed the memo about having a personal FBI agent watching over me," Sebastian muttered from where he was sitting in between both Dave and Kurt.

"What's the plan?" Kurt asked Dave while completely ignoring his brother.

"We wait."

"That's it?" Kurt asked with a hint of frustration in his tone as he looked over at Dave.

"Kurt-" Dave began but was cut off as he watched Kurt opening the taxi door and making his way up the stairs. "Kurt!"

Dave exited out of the taxi as he raced up after Kurt. Kurt's apartment was located on the second floor, and Dave didn't know how he was able to make it just in time before Kurt entered the apartment. Dave reached for Kurt hand to stop him from opening the door.

"Kurt, Stop!" Dave urged as he looked up at the pale faced man who looked worried.

"I need to know what's going on," Kurt stated as he looked into Dave's eyes. "I know, for a fact, that if I let your FBI friends in first they will take whatever's in there...in order to hide my father's mess."

"Kurt."

"It's happened before..." Kurt stated firmly. "Please...trust me."

"Stay behind me," Dave answered as he knew that he might regret his decision, but he also knew that he too needed to know. Dave pulled out his gun from his holster, and reached for Kurt's keys that were already on the door. Dave opened the door and was greeted by darkness as they entered the small apartment. They crossed the hall and slowly made their way into the living room in pure darkness. Dave motioned for Kurt to stay close to the front door as he checked the closed doors. Dave quickly inspected the three closed doors and found them all to be clean from any intruders. Dave walked to the center of the living room and motioned for Kurt to come in.

"Did you find anything?" Kurt asked as he walked into the small space as he reached for the light switch.

"No," Dave answered as he was then standing in a well lit room where he could further inspect, and then froze in place as he looked across the room towards the wall where the fireplace was located. Kurt followed Dave's stare and almost lost his balance as he saw a message spray painted onto his wall.

"What the Hell is going on?" Kurt whispered as he sank down onto his couch as he continued to look at the red letters that were still fresh on his walls.

_"The Prodigal Son."_

"I don't know, but we'll find out," Dave answered as he shifted his vision from the slender man next to him then back to the cryptic message on the wall. Dave didn't know the full meaning behind the message, but he knew for certain that things were beginning to unraveling.

TBC...

* * *

_Hi Everyone,_

_Well, I must say that this chapter took a life of it's owe. I was going to try cutting it short, but then I though what the Hell! So now we are starting to get deeper into the mystery that has been hidden away by the Smythe family. I have a few more guest appearances coming up for some other characters, and we will be seeing the introduction to a very pivotal character coming up. I was also wondering if you've noticed one of the songs I used by Lana del Rey...Diet Mountain Dew (The lyrics fit my obsession with the elixir perfectly), LOL. I hope you all will let me know your thoughts so far on the story...even if just to say that I'm the bane of your existence, and that whenever I upload you smile and curse (at the same time) because I usually leave you with yet another cliffhanger, LOL!_

_Tons of Hugs,_

_Whiskey_


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: Sweetest Downfall (Chapter 11/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (Tumblr: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story.

**Summary**: AU (Future Fiction) A chance encounter at a bar leaves Dave Karofsky believing that he has found the one he's been waiting for, but fate seems to have other plans in mind.

(Note: Dave and Kurt have never met before…more of their back story will be revealed in later chapters)

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"_The Prodigal Son_."

**Continued**...

**Greenwich Village**

**New York, New York**

It only took a few short hours before Kurt's apartment was crawling with agents, for Mayor Smythe had put in a call to Director Shue for more assistance. Dave's team was still heading up the investigation, but it seemed now that things were hitting too close to home for Caleb Smythe. Dave watched from across the room as Kurt sat by the window still looking over the message that was left behind for him. Sebastian was trying to ease the mood by talking about Jessie's engagement, but he still couldn't reach his worrisome brother. Dave waited until Sebastian went to the kitchen to prepare some coffee before he approached the still shaken slender man.

"Hey," Dave replied as he looked over at Kurt.

"Hey," Kurt whispered as he looked down at his hands.

"You've been really quiet," Dave replied as he sat down by Kurt while still keeping an eye on the other agents in the room.

"There was someone in my home, David," Kurt whispered. "Someone has been watching my family...closely."

"I know I asked you before, but do you know of anyone who would want to hurt your family?" Dave asked as he so badly wanted to hold Kurt's shaking hands at that moment.

"I haven't a clue," Kurt whispered as he looked back at the wall. "...I guess I don't know the business or people in which my family deals with."

"You said that people have been covering up for you father...what did you mean by that?"

"Can we talk about this later?" Kurt pleaded as he looked around the room obviously looking uncomfortable about the subject that was just brought up.

"Alright, but I need to show you something," Dave replied as he reached for his back pocket retrieving the newspaper clipping of Elizabeth Hummel. "Do you know this woman?"

Kurt took the newspaper clipping and slowly looked over the photo of the beautiful woman and his eyes drifted up to Dave's hazel ones with concern.

"Where did you find this?"

"The FBI has a file on her, but there really isn't anything in there...nothing that ties her to your family," Dave replied. "Why?"

"I once found this very picture hidden away in my father's wallet," Kurt answered. "I never asked him about it, but I figured she was someone of importance. My dad doesn't even have a picture of my mother in his wallet.

Kurt looked over the phone and read the obituary quietly to himself.

"I always wondered about her name," Kurt whispered as he looked up from the worn out clipping while looking at the agents that were taking a look at his front door lock.

"_Kurt_-"

"Is she the reason all this is happening?" Kurt asked as he gave the old newspaper clipping back to Dave as they continued to sit on the sofa while agents swept passed them.

"I'm not sure," Dave replied knowing that wasn't the answer the other man was looking for.

"I always wanted my apartment to have crime scene tape," Kurt answered in a monotone voice. "I hear yellow is now in fashion."

"I don't want you staying here tonight," Dave whispered in order to keep their conversation private.

"I'll probably end up staying at Sebastian's apartment in Manhattan...there's more security there," Kurt answered as he rolled his eyes hating the idea of leaving behind his home for fear that someone would want to do him harm.

"Give me your phone," Dave requested as he reached out his open hand.

Kurt looked over at Dave with confusion, but still continued to place his iPhone in the agent's hand. Dave began entering something into the other man's phone and within seconds was handing it back to Kurt.

"I put my cell number in there...I want you to call me, and I don't care even if it's to check to make sure that there's no one hiding in your closet. I'll drop whatever it is I'm doing and I'll go to you."

"That's very tempting," Kurt whispered back to Dave in a low tone as he placed his phone back in his bag. "I might even abuse this privilege."

"You could always stay with...me," Dave offered knowing that it wasn't a smart idea, but he still wanted to keep Kurt close and safe.

"We both know that that's not a good idea, but I could always...visit," Kurt offered with a small smile. "I think I know my way to your hotel room."

"You know where to find me, and you now have my number," Dave replied as he looked over at Kurt.

The two men stayed silence as some agents were now taking photo shots of the message on the wall. Kurt's apartment had become a crime scene even though there wasn't much that was tampered with. It was confirmed that the intruder had picked the lock and was clever enough to not be spotted by any of the neighbors. Kurt's apartment didn't have security of surveillance so it was easy to slip by without a trace.

"So...what's your favorite color?" Dave asked with a smile wanting to ease the dark mood that had settled in around them. Kurt chuckled at the question while trying to keep his body at a proper distance from the other man.

"I thought you weren't a minuscule question's kind of guy," Kurt whispered. "What happen to not beating around the bush?"

"I have my moments," Dave answered as he liked being able to get Kurt's mind off of the issue at hand...even if it was just for a split second.

"Things are about to get a lot more complicated, aren't they?" Kurt asked as he brought his eyes to view Dave's tired hazel eyes. Dave didn't know if Kurt was referring to their situation or the case, but all he knew was that there was a storm coming their way.

"Yeah," Dave answered as he looked back at the wall. "They are."

* * *

_**Next Day**_

**New York, New York**

**Federal Plaza**

**15th Floor**

Dave was early in the office even though he spent most of his night making sure that Sebastian's apartment was safe and secure for the evening. Dave even assigned a guard at the door just in case, for he wasn't in any position to just assume that the message that was left for Kurt was a prank. Dave was looking through his case files for what seemed like the hundredth time when a fresh cup of coffee was placed in front of him. Dave turned to see both Abrams and Tina standing by their desks with concern looks on their faces.

"Let me guess...you haven't slept," Abrams stated as he looked over at Dave's tired eyes.

"Did you find anything on the message that was left in Kurt's apartment, Tina?" Dave asked completely ignoring Artie's comment while sipping the hot highly caffeinated beverage.

"The handwriting is a bust since it was spray painted...I couldn't give you a proper profile on it or if it was the same person that left the message in Mayor Smythe's office," Tina stated as she went to power up her computer. "However, I was able to find something related to the message."

"Go on," Dave replied as he sat back in his chair.

"How religious are you, Karofsky?" Tina asked.

"Not very," Dave answered truthfully. "Why?"

"The Prodigal Son is a reference to a biblical fable in the New Testament. The story was also known for a long period of time as the tale of..._The Lost Son_."

"_The Lost Son_?" Dave asked as his mind kept picturing the defaced wall of Kurt's apartment.

"The story was about a son who returned to his rightful family after losing all his earthly possessions," Tina answered as she pulled up the fable on her computer.

"I didn't know you were Catholic, Tina?" Abrams asked as he looked over at his ex-girlfriend with a playful grin.

"I'm not...Mike was raised Catholic," Tina answered knowing that mentioning her fiancée around her ex wasn't always easy. "I sent him the picture of the message that was left in Mr. Smythe's apartment to see if he could analysis it...he's the one that mentioned the fable. Did you find anything in Samantha Smythe's apartment?"

"It was clean," Abrams answered as he looked down at Dave who remained very quiet. "What about Sebastian's loft?"

"It...it was clean too," Dave replied. "If I needed to locate a medical examiner that worked on a Federal case...where would I start?"

"Did they just hand you a badge?" Abrams asked with humor to his question. "There is a reference number that's attached to every file...if there was a medical examiner assigned to the case there would be a medical ID with it."

"Thanks," Dave answered as he grabbed his coat and head for the door ignoring the curious looks that both his coworkers were giving him.

"What's up with him?" Tina asked as soon as Dave was out of the room.

"Have no idea," Abrams asked as he continued to look over at the woman he lost long ago with a glimmer of sadness in his eyes.

* * *

_**Later On...**_

It had taken Dave most of his morning, but he was finally able to find out more information on the medical team that assisted with Elizabeth Hummel's autopsy. The head of the examination, Dr. Crawford, died of a massive heart attack a few years ago, but his assistant was still active with the Bureau and willing to meet to discuss the old case report.

**Saint Anthony's Medical Hospital**

**5th Floor**

Dave was sitting anxiously in the bright cold sterilized reception area of the hospital while waiting for the medical examiner. It wasn't until twenty minutes of waiting that an older Hispanic woman with a warm face greeted him.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Dr. Herrera," Dave greeted politely as he extended his hand to the smaller woman.

"It's been a while since I had an agent asking for my assistance," Herrera answered with a smile as she motioned for them to enter her office. "I was quite intrigued by your phone call, for it's been years since Elizabeth death."

"I'm working on a case, and Mrs. Hummel's name was mentioned," Dave explained as he sat across from the doctor. "You worked with Dr. Crawford when she was brought in."

"She was dead on arrival," Herrera recalled from her memory. "She was a very young woman...it was a pity that she was taken so early."

"The report states that she died from the impact, but the report seems...not so detailed," Dave explained as he handed the older woman the paperwork.

The Hispanic doctor looked over the documents with an expression of uneasiness as she turned the pages of the report. She then looked up from the paper with raised eyebrows.

"This is an edited version of our initial report," she stated as she handed the paperwork back to Dave.

"What are you talking about?"

"This document only has Dr. Crawford's notes with the basic information that would be needed in an autopsy, but it's missing the revised report," Herrera stated.

"What is missing from this?" Dave asked with curiosity burning in his eyes.

"The only thing that sticks out in my mind is some unusual scars that were on her arms," Herrera answered. "The reason I remember is because I counted almost twenty already healed scars on her arms."

"Is there anything else?"

"I recall that during the autopsy I concluded that she had given birth two months prior to her death," Herrera stated.

"She had a child," Dave whispered in almost a disbelieving voice. "The obituary didn't mention her leaving behind a child."

Dr. Herrera remained silent as she didn't know how to respond to the agent's statement, but merely walked towards the filing cabinet to retrieve a folder. She then placed the small file in Dave's hand.

"What's this?"

"I tend to keep copies of all my reports...it not out of the ordinary when a high profiled persons documents are altered to keep certain things from leaking," the older woman replied.

"High profiled?" Dave asked as he looked at the folder with pictures of a deceased Elizabeth Hummel.

"Mrs. Hummel was married to the infamous Burt Hummel," Herrera stated as if it was obvious who she was. "Her husband was said to be a pivotal member in New York's underground crime syndicate. You are too young to remember, but during that time, twenty-six years ago, the streets were paved with blood money...organized crime was on a rampage. It was said that after Elizabeth's death...Hummel went underground, but he's still very much active."

"I see," Dave answered in an unknowing voice for he was not expecting any of this to come his way.

"He is definitely not someone to cross," Herrera stated. "I hope you find what you are looking for."

"Thank you," Dave replied as he stepped out of the office while loosening his tie. He then felt his phone vibrating and quickly reached for it immediately noticing it was an incoming message from Kurt.

"_Can we meet?" –k_

**TBC**...

* * *

_Hi Everyone,_

_Sorry to leave you hanging there, but you have to admit that things are beginning to entwine. I hope you are all enjoying this crazy work from this unhinged mind, lol. I'm even drink Mtn Dew every other day, so that I won't go haywire like when I wrote Ride with Me. Things are starting to take a certain turn...poor Dave he slowly finding out a few things about the Smythe Family that should have stayed in the dark. I wonder how this will affect his relationship with Fancy. Hope you stay tuned for more drama;-)_

_Hugs_

_Whiskey_


	12. Chapter 12

**Title**: Sweetest Downfall (Chapter 12/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to the Malcolm McLaren Song: About Her

**Summary**: AU (Future Fiction) A chance encounter at a bar leaves Dave Karofsky believing that he has found the one he's been waiting for, but fate seems to have other plans in mind.

(_Note: Dave and Kurt have never met before…more of their back story will be revealed in later chapters)_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"_Can we meet?" -K_

_**Continued**_...

**O'Grady's Pub**

It seemed that even after _five_ hours Dave continued to contemplate contacting Kurt, for after the other man's initial message Dave decided to completely ignore the text. Dave didn't know if he was making the right call, but he knew, for certain, that he didn't trust himself when he was with Kurt. After his meeting with Dr. Herrera he knew that this case was unraveling in a way that was unsettling.

Dave sat at the bar completely ignoring his beer while staring at the message on his phone from Kurt.

"Dude, you're seriously freaking me out here," Puck answered as he sat beside his friend. "You've been quiet the whole damn night, and staring at your phone like a teenage girl."

Dave rolled his eyes while placing his phone in his back pocket.

"Want to talk about it?" Puck asked as he looked over at his friend.

"What are we on Dr. Phil?" Dave asked with a chuckle. "Are we going to hug it out?"

"Whatever," Puck answered as he sipped his beer knowing that Dave was a very closed off person, but he knew when to back off. Dave wasn't the type to open up about his feelings, but there were occasions when Dave needed someone to listen and on those days Puck was always on the other end of those discussions.

"I screwed up," Dave finally answered after a long period of silence between the two men.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Puck stated as he patted Dave on his back knowing that his friend sometimes blew things out of proportion.

"Puck...I really am screwed," Dave stated once again.

"What could you have possibly have done that was so fucked up?"

"Something," Dave stated lamely not sure that he wanted to come clean about his involvement with Kurt and his attachment to the case.

"Dave, I know you and you're the most straight laced guy I know...there's no possible way your cluster fuck measures up to mine," Puck stated firmly.

"Fine," Dave answered calmly as he took a swig of the shot that had been placed in front of him just moments ago. "We'll tell each other our fuck ups at the same time...Deal."

"You're on," Puck answered as he took his own shot. "_1…2…3…"_

"_Kurt Smythe was my one-night stand in D.C."_ Dave stated quickly like a band-aid.

"_Quinn is pregnant_," Puck answered immediately after Dave's confession.

Both men were equally shocked at the others confessions that there was a wave of silence between them for a while. The denial that they were facing was slowly deteriorating leaving the men to know that their words and troubles were…_real_.

"Another round of shots," Puck called out to the bartender. "You had sex with one of your suspects?"

"He's not a suspect," Dave whined as he took another sip of his beer. "How far along is Quinn?"

"Six weeks," Puck answered as he looked over at his friend.

"Holy Shit," Dave replied with an uncertain smile as he took the news in. "Mazeltov?"

"Yeah," Puck stated with no humor in his voice it was clear that this was the reason for coming to New York.

"Are you worried about taking care of them?"

"No…that's the problem," Puck answered as he placed his cold beverage down on the wooden bar table. "I want to take care of Quinn and the baby, but she said that she doesn't expect anything from me."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"She thinks that after the baby is born I'm still going to act like a man-child as she likes to call me," Puck answered with a look of defeat. "I think she can't see me being a good father."

"That's bullshit," Dave stated out loud not caring if anyone heard him.

"I've never been able to be the 9 to 5 kind of responsible guy that she needs," Puck stated as he waved to the bartender for another round of shots.

"Dude, you literally raised your sister when we were growing up, and she turned out alright," Dave replied as he was trying to give comfort to his oldest friend. "You're a good guy, Puck…I don't have any doubts in my mind that you would be a great father to your little spawn."

Puck smirked at his friends comment while taking a sip of his newly arrived beverage.

"This thing with Smythe isn't that bad," Puck answered as he was finally working up the courage to discuss Dave's confession. "I mean you didn't know that he was the Mayor's son when you were screwing him…besides it was only that _one_ time."

Puck immediately began to notice his friend shifting uncomfortably on his bar stool while turning a different shade of crimson under his friends stare.

"You screwed him…again!"

"Keep your fucking voice down," Dave muttered as he looked around the bar to see if anyone had heard their conversation, and to much of his suspicion almost all heads were facing them.

"So…are you like dating him?"

"No," Dave stated firmly.

"No?" Puck asked with disbelief.

"No."

"Okay, you're not really getting the concept of hitting and quitting if you're still hooking up," Puck answered with a smirk as he watched Dave's head slam onto the bar table. "Are you praying?"

"No," Dave answered once again.

"That's funny because you continue to saying yes to Kurt Smythe," Puck answered with a loud chuckle.

"I'm trying to not screw all this up," Dave answered from where he was resting his head.

"Which part…the Mayor's son or this high profiled case?"

"I don't know…_both_," Dave answered truthfully. "I'm been thinking about him for a few weeks, and it's just my freaking luck that he's a Smythe."

"Is he the reason you've been staring at your phone like a twelve-year old girl?"

"He wanted to meet up, but I've just been ignoring it," Dave answered as he finally lifted his head from the table and took a long swig of his beer. "Fuck...I'm starting to whine just like my mother."

"Dude, do you want to be here or do you want to be over there…with _him_," Puck stated. "That's what it really boils down to."

Dave had to hand it to Puck, for even with all his faults there was still a method to his friend's madness.

"I'm gonna head out," Dave answered as he placed cash on the table.

"I won't wait up for you," Puck called out over his shoulder.

* * *

**Greenwich, New York**

**Turning Tables Record Shop**

Dave was just arriving to Kurt's shop, but hadn't had the guts to step inside. Dave knew he looked like a creepy stalker as he stood across the street hiding behind an old oak tree watching as Kurt jotted down notes. The record shop was now closed, and all staff had left for the evening leaving Kurt alone with his music. Dave was finally coming to his senses as he began crossing the street becoming one step closer to the shop entrance. The young agent noticed Kurt slipping to the back of the shop completely oblivious to the guest that was slowly approaching the door. Dave took a deep breath before opening the door surprised by the music that was playing loudly through the shop, for Dave figured that Kurt was working in silence. Dave mind began to think of where he had heard this song before, for it was so familiar to him.

"_My man's got a heart like a rock cast in the sea..."_

_"Well no one told me about her_

_the way she lied_

_Well no one told me about her_

_How many people cried"_

_"My man's got a heart like a rock cast in the sea"_

_"Well no one told me about her_

_the way she lied_

_Well no one told me about her_

_How many people cried"_

Dave stood in the middle of the shop taking in his surroundings; it was something that the Bureau had trained him on. He was trained to constantly be vigilant and to never let his guard down. It was then that Kurt entered back into the room with a package in his hands not noticing that there was anyone else in the room with him. Dave finally realized that it didn't matter how much preparation he had endured during his basic training, for whenever he was around Fancy his guard was nonexistent. Kurt finally looked up to see a hesitant FBI agent standing in the middle of his shop.

..._but it's too late to say you're sorry_

_How would I know_

_Why should I care_

_Please don't bother trying to find her_

_She's not there_

"Hey," Dave finally answered as he knew by Kurt's stunned face that the other man was definitely not expecting to see him.

"Was there another incident with my father?" Kurt asked as he placed the package on top of the counter while trying to not show any signs of upset in his voice.

"No," Dave replied as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"So…you're not here on official duty?"

"No," Dave answered once again. "Look… I'm sorry about not responding back."

"You don't have to say anything…I get it," Kurt answered back as he made his way to the counter where he had been working.

Dave watched as Kurt began to evaluate his inventory and thought about giving his some space, but just as he was about to leave the shop he heard Kurt's voice addressing him.

"You hungry?"

"What?" Dave asked completely thrown off by Kurt's statement.

"You came all this way and you're not going to stick around," Kurt answered with a smirk forming on his lips. "I ordered take-out."

"Where you expecting me?"

"Honestly, No, but I was just hoping…," Kurt answered trying to hide his smirk. "You'd find your way."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Dave asked with a similar smile forming on his lips.

"No…because that would be wrong," Kurt answered with humor as he batted his eyes towards Dave. "I'm simply asking if you would like to share a meal with me since you are already here."

Dave stayed quiet as he gazed across the room meeting with Kurt's clear blue eyes looking back at him with warmth.

"I should _probably_ go," Dave answered knowing that he was getting in over his head, for when it came to Fancy the lines were blurred.

"You're _probably_ right, but then again you should _probably_ stay," Kurt answered as he leaned closer on the counter looking across at Dave with a glimmer in his eyes. "I mean-I might need protection...the pizza delivery boy might be working for the mob for all I know."

Dave chuckled at Kurt witty comment knowing the few times he was with Fancy he always felt at ease...he felt like he didn't need to change in order please, for Kurt seemed to like him just as he was.

"_Stay_," Kurt whispered to the young agent. Dave nodded in approval as he slowly made his way towards the slim man behind the counter and stood behind Kurt wrapping his arms around the other man's slender waist. Kurt smirked at the feeling of having Dave's strong arms wrapped around him, and gradually leaned back into Dave's broad chest.

"I'm glad you're here," Kurt confessed as he rested the back of his head on Dave's shoulder while the bigger man rested his chin on Kurt's opposite shoulder.

"Me too...I'm sorry about earlier," Dave replied in a low tone as he was breathing in Kurt's scent. "I-I just wish I didn't feel like I was crossing a line whenever I'm with you."

"_Sometimes lines are meant to be crossed, David_," Kurt answered in a low whisper as he ran his fingers up Dave's arms.

Dave knew that those were dangerous words to be spoken, but in truth this was one line he was willing to cross...with no intentions of returning.

TBC...

* * *

Hi Everyone!

_So we finally know what has Puck's panties in a twist! I had been racking my brain trying to figure out a song to play while Kurt was in his shop, and then I pictured Dave in his zombie makeup singing "She's Not There." I like to call this chapter the calming before the flash flood that's heading their way...things will be taking a certain turn, but we'll have some humor, secrets, and...smut ahead;-) I've also been working on the next update for The Remedy (which should be up soon), and I hope you'll like it. Hope you'll all let me know your thoughts on the journey so far;-)_

Hugs

Whiskey


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Sweetest Downfall (Chapter 13/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to the Bob Dylan, Wicked, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Snow Patrol or the Beatles.

**Summary**: AU (Future Fiction) A chance encounter at a bar leaves Dave Karofsky believing that he has found the one he's been waiting for, but fate seems to have other plans in mind.

(_Note: Dave and Kurt have never met before…more of their back story will be revealed in later chapters)_

* * *

**_Chapter 13_**

_"Me too...I'm sorry about earlier," Dave replied in a low tone as he was breathing in Kurt's scent. "I-I just wish I didn't feel like I was crossing a line whenever I'm with you."_

_"Sometimes lines are meant to be crossed, David," Kurt answered in a low whisper as he ran his fingers up Dave's arms._

_Dave knew that those were dangerous words to be spoken, but in truth this was one line he was willing to cross...with no intentions of returning._

**Continued…**

Dave knew that he crossed a line a month ago when Fancy showed up his doorstep…which lead to their one nightstand. Dave also crossed a line when he breached proper protocol when he hadn't informed his superiors that he knew the youngest Smythe, but this line he was crossing was completely different. Dave knew that there was no turning back for him as he stood next to Kurt while restocking the shelves at the shop. While they waited for the pizza to be delivered Kurt had insisted that he help stock the albums at the same time giving him a crash course in music.

Dave didn't want to over think his current situation, but he couldn't get enough of Kurt's laugh…the way it made his heart skip a beat and his palms sweat. Dave watched as Fancy would walk across the room with his usual sexy strut, and it also seemed ridicules that even as Kurt rummaged through stacks of albums Dave had never seen such beauty. Dave even liked the way Kurt would pull at his lower lip with his fingers, clearly a nervous habit, as he read through his list.

"What about this one?" Kurt asked as he lifted a copy of Snow Patrol's Final Straw album up to Dave's view.

"Can't say that I have heard of them," Dave answered with a chuckle for it seemed that every album that Kurt lifted up he had no recollection of the band or the music. "Is it Country?"

"David…I'm seriously worried about you," Kurt answered as he placed the album back in it proper place. "Snow Patrol is an incredible band…who I think you'll like, and they are an alternative rock group."

"Are you really testing my music knowledge?" Dave asked with a chuckle. "I mean…I know all the names of the _Beatles_."

"If you didn't I would be escorting you out of my shop," Kurt answered with a grin as he looked for another album and finally finding the appropriate one he was looking for. "What about this one?"

Dave almost let out a groan when he saw the cover of Wicked the musical. His mother had dragged him when he was fifteen to go see it and although he actually enjoyed the musical it wasn't really on his top ten lists of albums.

"You realized that musicals don't count."

"What?" Kurt stated with confusion as he placed his right hand on his hips. "Musical's do count."

"No...they don't," Dave answered with a small smirk escaping his lips. "It's not even a band."

"My shop...my rules," Kurt answered without any malice in his tone as he lifted the album up closer to Dave.

"Fine…I saw the play back home, but it's not really my thing," Dave answered. "The green chick had a great voice."

"Maybe you just need to find the right person to see it with," Kurt replied nonchalantly as he placed the record back.

"Was that an invitation?" Dave asked with a smirk as he noticed Kurt's cheeks turning a darker shade of red.

"You're impossible…the next thing I know you're going to tell me that you're a cat person and that you like the left side of the bed," Kurt replied out loud to no one in particular.

"I actually _do_ prefer the left side," Dave answered with a smirk and wink.

"This one?" Kurt asked as he completely decided to ignore Dave's previous statement as he held up another record that he knew Dave would roll his eyes at. Kurt was having fun messing around with Dave at his job, for being around the young agent was nothing he could really describe.

"Okay…that's either Katy Perry or Lady Gaga," Dave answered with a smirk as he shrugged his shoulders knowing that the album was actually the Reminder by _Feist_.

"You're hopeless, Samson," Kurt answered as he faux rolled his eyes as he walked across the room smirking as he liked calling Dave by his nickname while looking for his next album to taunt the other with.

"Fancy…it's just an album," Dave replied as he leaned up against the wall while looking at Kurt's shocked expression with amusement.

"Just an album?" Kurt said with a look of faux hurt. "David, you do realize that I' am in the business of records…don't you?"

"I told you when we first met that my knowledge of music is not as vast as yours, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy it," Dave replied as he began looking through a stack of albums that were piled on the floor waiting to be placed in their proper unit.

Kurt had to admit that Dave wasn't like anyone he had ever met before. Kurt didn't know what it was, but he liked that Dave was candid when he spoke...not holding anything back. When he was a child people tried him as if he was fragile...he grew up around fake smiles and empty promises.

During his father's campaign Kurt had encountered many no-so decent men that would put on smiles then backstabbing you when you least expect it. Caleb Smythe had always told his children that the price of being a public political family was that they didn't know who they could trust or…give their heart to.

"Okay…this is a deal breaker," Kurt replied with humor as he lifted another album to Dave.

"Deal breaker?"

"Well…a deal breaker for me," Kurt as turned the album around for Dave to fully see it.

"This album is actually one of the reason's I opened up this shop," Kurt answered as he looked at Dave with sincerity. "No one knows this, but I was listening to Tangled up in Blue when I first spotted this empty shop. I was seventeen at the time wandering around this crazy city trying to get figure out some things when my eyes spotted this every shop."

Dave immediately recognized the album, for it was his father's all-time favorite artist. The album cover looked a bit worn out, and the corners were run down…but the image was still noticeable. The cover was of Bob Dylan's 1974 album Blood on the Tracks.

"Who doesn't like Bob Dylan?" Dave answered and smirked as Kurt's phony stern face shifted to a smirk. "Shelter from the Storm is actually my parents wedding song."

"Really?" Kurt asked with intrigue. "That's a very _unique_ wedding song."

"_Unique_ is the perfect word to describe my folks," Dave answered as he walked closer to Kurt.

"Tell me about them," Kurt asked genuinely wanting to know about the people who raised such an incredible man.

"My dad owns a small book shop back home while my mother continues to run her father's business," Dave answered realizing that this was the first time that he and Kurt were being open with each other…not holding back or hiding.

"What business is that?"

"She owns a flower shop," Dave answered. "She can pretty much name any flower."

"Do your parents know about you?"

"If you're asking if they know about me being gay then...yeah," Dave answered. "We have no secrets."

"It sounds...nice," Kurt whispered back. "What's your mother like?"

"My mother is pretty amazing when's she's not trying to meddle in my private life," Dave answered with a smile as he loosened the knot in his tie. "She constantly tries to set me up with guys back home."

"Parents are like that," Kurt answered knowing exactly what Dave was talking about. "Are your parents still together?"

"They haven't been a part since the day they met," Dave said as he stood next to Kurt. "My father told me that he wasn't looking anything, but somehow she found him. They got married after knowing each other for a month…crazy, right?"

"I actually admire your parent's for taking such a risk," Kurt said in a low tone. "My parents have been married for over thirty years, and I think in those years they haven't had one decent conversation."

"Don't get me wrong…my parents fight too," Dave answered not wanting Kurt to feel uncomfortable about bringing up his family.

"Yeah, but I'm sure after every fight your parents still realize that they only want to be with each other," Kurt stated. "I just don't know why they've been together for so long if they are unhappy."

Dave watched as Kurt shifted uncomfortably as they continued to discuss their families.

"I sometimes believe that they are still trying to remember what they once meant to each other." Kurt whispered.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize…my parents were strangers to each other even before they got married," Kurt answered as he gazed up to see Dave's hazel eyes looking at him. "They say people grow apart with time, but they seemed to have never really been together to begin with. I always said that when I got married it would be for the right reasons."

Kurt always figured that everyone's parents were like his…cold and unaffectionate. It wasn't until he stayed over at the St. James house, when he was younger, that he would see such a drastic shift of behavior. Kurt started to believe that the behavior he witnessed at Jessie's house was unusual, until later on in his life he realized that his family was the unusual ones. Kurt even became an honorary member of the St. James household because he always wanted what they had…unconditional love for one another. The Smythe house was exactly that a house…not a home. It was when he became an adult that Kurt knew, without a doubt, that his parents somewhere along the way lost the little love they had for each other…he just wished he knew what would bind two people together that weren't in love.

"Is that why you called off your wedding?" Dave asked as he felt his words coming out before he had a chance to even filter them, but they already made their way out.

Kurt continued to stare at the album cover that was in his hands hoping that his silence would be enough for Dave, but he knew that the other male was very persistent when he sought after something.

"Did you fall out of love?" Dave continued to ask knowing that he needed to know why Kurt would break off his engagement two month before the big day.

"I realized that I was never actually in love to begin with," Kurt answered knowing it was the first time he ever really worked up the courage to vocalize his true feelings about his engagement. "I was in love with the idea of being with someone, but I then realized that I wanted to be with someone that got me…that wanted to be with me."

Dave just stood next to the beautiful man next to him taking in every bit of his words and his sighs knowing that all he wanted was to touch him.

"Have you ever been in love?" Kurt asked as he continued to avoid eye contact even though he just delivered a fully loaded question.

"How would I know for sure?" Dave asked.

"Well...if you ever were you wouldn't need to ask that," Kurt answered with a sad smile. Dave smiled knowing that there was truth to Kurt's statement, but could help but felt connected to the other man. Dave knew that it was beyond the physical attraction, for there was more to Fancy than meets the eye...and he was intrigued.

"Is it stupid to say _that_ night…I felt more like myself with you than with some of my closest friend and family members," Kurt stated with a sad laugh as he looked to see Dave's expression only to see understanding in the other man's soulful eyes.

"Is it stupid to say that when I woke up that morning… I wished you were still there?" Dave asked as he placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt shook his head as he felt himself inching closer to the taller man. Kurt placed his both his hands on Dave's lower back bringing him closer to his own body while never veering his gaze. Dave smirked as he brought his right hand to Kurt's cheek slowly caressing the softness that was under his finger tips, and for a moment Dave felt as if electricity was coursing through him as he continued to touch Kurt. Dave felt himself leaning in closer in order to close the small gap between them when a loud knock broke them from their moment. Kurt smirked as he placed his head on Dave's chest realizing that the pizza delivery boy had the worst timing.

Dave closed his eyes taking in deep breaths not wanting to have heated words with the delivery boy that interrupted their private moment. Dave eased up when he saw Kurt smiling up at him.

"Hold that thought," Kurt simply stated with a smile as he patted Dave's shoulder as he made his way to grab the pizza at the front door.

Dave took another deep breath as he leaned closer to the cashier counter when he looked down to see the package Kurt had in his hands when he came into the shop. The package was addressed to Kurt, but there wasn't a return address or stamp. Dave felt something was wrong by the small drawing that was marked on the cover of the envelope. The drawing was of a small family crest.

In the distance Kurt had already paid for the pizza and was making his way to the counter when he noticed Dave's stern face scrutinizing the package he received earlier taped to the back door of the shop.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked as he looked over at Dave.

"Where did you find this?"

"An hour ago in the back of the shop," Kurt answered not liking the way Dave looked so worried. "Why?"

"We are going to need to open it back at the office," Dave answered as he felt his mouth go dry. Kurt without thinking grabbed the package and torn open the seal completely disregarding any set protocol that the Bureau might have in situations such as this.

"Kurt-"

Kurt's reached in and grabbed a hold of the contents within the small envelope soon revealing four photos. Dave watched as the Kurt's eyes scanned the photos while seeing his fair skin turn paler. Kurt silently passed one of the photos over to Dave with a look of disbelief. Dave turned the photo over and noticed that it was an old worn out image, but the person in it was, without a doubt, Elizabeth Hummel holding a small baby in her arms.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked as he looked back up at Kurt.

"It's the baby in the photo."

"What about it?" Dave asked knowing that this was probably the baby that Elizabeth had before her fatal accident.

"Dave...it's _me_," Kurt whispered as his eyes finally met Dave's.

TBC...

* * *

_Hey Everyone!_

_I just have to say thanks to everyone that has been following, reviewing and reading this monster ;-) I wanted to give a quick thanks to Burlybearcub, captinafire, louisetrange,yngoldfogee, julieloveskurt, captainfire,GDG, Metamorphosis2011, TheGleekinMe, BrittFabulous,Threeoctopusesandanotter, AnActressexual, Kurtofskyappclub, xechada la pirate and I also wanted to give a special thanks to Holly-Anne, 13Storm13, Wannaholdyourhand, and Amelia. Thanks everyone!_

_We are slowly getting to the core of this twisted web of secrets and lies...but just know things are not what they seem ;-) The boys are in for a bumpy road, but hopefully they'll be able to lean on each other (wink wink). Hope you all liked it and let me know what you think._

_Hugs_

_Whiskey_


	14. Chapter 14

**Title**: Sweetest Downfall (Chapter 14/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to the Bob Dylan, Wicked, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Snow Patrol or the Beatles.

**Summary:** AU (Future Fiction) A chance encounter at a bar leaves Dave Karofsky believing that he has found the one he's been waiting for, but fate seems to have other plans in mind.

(Note: Dave and Kurt have never met before…more of their back story will be revealed in later chapters)

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"_What's wrong?" Dave asked as he looked back up at Kurt._

"_It's the baby in the photo."_

"_What about it?" Dave asked knowing that this was probably the baby that Elizabeth had before her fatal accident._

"_Dave...it's me," Kurt whispered as his eyes finally met Dave's._

_**Continued…**_

"_It's me."_

Dave had felt as if all the air had seeped out of his lungs as he continued to hear Kurt's words ringing in his head. The infant in the photograph couldn't have been Kurt…_could it_? The snapshot captured a laughing Elizabeth Hummel holding a joyful baby in her arms wrapped in a unique emerald colored blanket with what looked like yellow brick path sown on the sides of it, and another embroidered image that Dave couldn't make out because of the blurriness of the old worn out photo.

Dave knew there had to be a reasonable explanation to all of this, but in some way nothing was registering in his mind.

"Are you sure?" Dave asked as he looked directly into Kurt face who was still scrutinizing the photo image in his slender hands. Dave couldn't help but observe how Kurt was clutching onto the photograph as if it were going to disappear any moment if he didn't hold it tightly in his hands.

"I'm positive," Kurt stated as he continued to gaze at the picture. "There's only one photo of me as a baby and in that photo I'm wrapped in this exact blanket."

Dave turned his gaze away from Kurt and onto the photo of the child in the blanket. Dave knew he had been well trained to know there was no such thing as a simple coincidence. The Bureau, for being a strict institution, encouraged free thinking…_to a certain extent_. Every inch of the young agent was screaming that this was no simple twist of fate, but a fraction of him hoped that this was exactly it…_a coincidence._

"How do you know it wasn't a very popular blanket for that time?" Dave asked knowing he sounded ridiculous for even saying it out loud.

"David," Kurt whispered as he lifted the photo so that it was beside his own face. "This blanket wasn't manufactured…it was hand sown to have a Wizard of Oz theme…the stitching…the fabric- everything about it is unique. The reason I know is because I still have it, and I have never been able to find the maker or know anyone that's had one."

Dave looked at the blanket and could tell that it looked very distinctive in every aspect, so it might actually have been handmade…but that doesn't explain the lingering questions that were in the air.

Kurt could immediately tell that Dave was having an internal battle within, so he decided to drive his message across with his next point.

"David, look at this picture and tell me you don't see a resemblance," Kurt replied as he continued to hold the picture next to his porcelain face. "I have this woman's eyes."

Dave couldn't refute Kurt's statement because from the instant Dave laid eyes on Elizabeth Hummel's obituary photograph he immediately saw Kurt's dark blue orbs looking back at him.

"Do you see this insignia?" Kurt replied as he pointed to the embroidered piece of the blanket that Dave couldn't make out in the beginning.

"Yeah."

"This insignia was on the envelope that came with the photos," Kurt stated as he handed the yellow folder that held the photos from earlier.

Dave's gaze shifted from the photograph back to the crest on the envelope, and with no surprise the other man was correct once again.

"Say Something," Kurt whispered as he was beginning to worry.

"Do you still have the blanket?"

"My mother created a quilt out of all our baby blankets and things we grew up wearing," Kurt stated. "All three of us take turns having it every three months, and the last three our mother keeps it…it's a way to always be connected with each other and our past."

"Who has it now?"

"Sebastian," Kurt answers. "Why?"

"Because… I need to see it."

* * *

**Upper Manhattan**

**14th Floor**

Kurt and Dave had been silent on the way over to the middle Smythe's apartment on the other end of town, for each of them had their own set questions that were lingering.

"Where's your brother?" Dave asked as Kurt was opening the dark and empty apartment door.

"He's meeting with Jessie and Wes to go over some wedding details," Kurt answered as they both entered the room. Kurt made his way to the side of the wall as he flipped the lamp switch.

"Why weren't you with them?"

"I really needed to catch up on our inventory back at the shop…and I was hoping to see _you_," Kurt whispered as he turned away so that Dave couldn't see the noticeable red color that was forming on his face. "I think Seb keeps the blanket in this trunk in here."

Dave followed Kurt to another room where it seemed liked a spare room. Kurt kneeled in front of the old wooden trunk with Sebastian's initials on it, and gradually lifted the heavy lid until the contents on the inside were in view. Kurt turned his gaze to where the young agent was waiting by the door frame watching him. Kurt motioned for him to come closer as he began removing items that were cluttering the wooden chest.

"I can't believe he still has all of this," Kurt replied as he lifted a stack of old Polaroid photos of them as teens. "I'm sure he's going to use some of this as blackmail one day," Kurt answered with a smile as he looked at the embarrassing images of their youth in the snapshots.

"Is that you?" Dave asked as he sat down next to the slender man by the old wooden trunk while looking at a picture of a younger Kurt wearing a pair of skin tight jeans and knee high boots.

"Yes," Kurt answered with a smirk. "I always liked to push the envelope when it came to my outfits…my mother truly loved that," Kurt replied with sarcasm in his voice.

Dave smiled as he looked at the photos that were stacked along with old music sheets.

"Sebastian sings?"

"We both do…actually," Kurt replied in a very self-conscious tone. "We even tried starting a band as teenagers with our friend, Jessie."

"How did that go?"

"Terrible…let's just say the band broke up because of artistic differences," Kurt answered with a slight snicker.

"Meaning?"

"We had different taste in music, and we were in it for the wrong reasons," Kurt explained. "Jessie was looking for the fame, and Sebastian was looking to hook-up."

"What were you looking for?" Dave asked curiously to the other man that was seated closer to him.

"A place to belong," Kurt answered as he continued to advert eye contact from the other man. "Here it is."

Kurt lifted the old quilt with a hint of nostalgia on his face as his fingers traced the stitching on each of the distinctive patterns. Dave could see that the quilt was filled with different patterns and cloth belonging to each of the Smythe children.

"Did your mother make this?"

"No-our live in nanny, Mrs. Pierce, was nice enough to help in the process of creating it for my mother," Kurt replied as he continued to look at the soft cover that was resting on his lap. "It seems so strange that bits of our dysfunctional childhood are sewn together to create this beautiful piece of art."

"Was it really that bad?" Dave asked not knowing if he was getting too personal with the other man, but he also knew that they were beyond their usual comfort zone.

"When you're constantly in the public eye you don't really know if people gravitate towards you because they enjoy your company or because of the last name you hold," Kurt answered as his hands found their way to the old worn out emerald blanket. "Sebastian and Samantha were the only ones I truly trusted."

"You can with me." Dave answered in a low voice that could almost be a whisper.

"I can what?" Kurt asked in a perplexed manner.

"Trust me."

Kurt finally looked up to see the larger man in front of him trying to remain tranquil after being so forward with his remark.

Kurt wasn't blind, for he knew the effect he had on the other man…but Kurt wondered if the young agent knew about the effect he had on him. Kurt had always tried to be straightforward with himself and others, but growing up in a home that frowned upon such candidness was constantly an issue.

The night he spent with the young agent was the first time he felt truly…_alive_.

"Do you have any siblings?" Kurt asked wanting to skip over the awkwardness that was lingering in the air.

"No, my parents tried for years, and just when they were just about to give up hope…I came along," Dave answered.

"The Karofsky's very own miracle baby," Kurt stated with smile for he truly enjoyed hearing about David's family.

"My mom really calls me that," Dave answered with a chuckle knowing that each time he would call his mother she would call him her miracle baby boy.

"I'm sure she does," Kurt responded with a soft smile as he watched Dave's cheeks flush.

"What's this?" Dave asked as he pointed towards a wooly patch on the quilt.

"That is the last remaining piece of Mr. Fluffy Cottontail," Kurt answered. "He was so worn out and when I was six it he looked like he had been chewed by a lawnmower, so my mother was able to save a piece of him for the quilt."

"Do you both get along?" Dave asked. "You and your mother I mean."

"There are times when I feel like she's a complete stranger to me, and then there are these moments when I think she knows me better than anyone."

"Mom's are like that…I guess."

"The woman in the picture, Elizabeth, do you think she's connected to me in some way?" Kurt asked in a low and unsure voice. "Like family?"

"I'm not sure," Dave asked as he looked over at Kurt's eyes that were focused on the old emerald pattern. "Is this it?"

"This is my old blanket," Kurt answered as he sadly smiled down at it as he passed it over so that Dave could get a closer look.

Dave lifted the pattern so that he could get a better glance at it, and he was finally able to see the insignia that was neatly sewn onto the fabric with a thin red thread. The thread created an image that looked like a compass with four miniature numbers written just below it.

"Do you know what these numbers mean?" Dave asked as he showed Kurt the undersized four numbers.

"_3-9-5-9_," Kurt read out loud. "I haven't a clue."

"Would your brother be upset if I took the quilt to have it further analyzed?

"I happen to know that he could care less what happens to this thing," Kurt answered with a smile. "It's also part mine, so I'm giving you permission to take it."

"Thanks…I promise I'll bring it back in excellent form."

"Take your time," Kurt answered as he looked into Dave's hazel eyes.

"I could stay a while longer…until your brother gets back," Dave offered in hopes that he could stay a while longer with the other man.

"You don't have to…I'm sure you need to head out," Kurt replied.

"How about this…I _want_ to stay until he gets back," Dave stated knowing that his declaration made Kurt's small smile grow even bigger.

"I need caffeine," Kurt stated as he was slowly standing up from where he had been sitting. "Sebastian doesn't believe in the power of coffee, but he has some pretty decent tea somewhere in the kitchen. Can I interest you in a cup?"

"Yeah," Dave answered back as he was making his way back on his feet with the quilt still in his arms.

Dave then followed Kurt back out to the living room until they reached the small kitchen located towards the back of the apartment. Dave entered the dark kitchen to see Kurt rummaging through the pantry cabinets and bottom shelves silently mumbling to himself.

"Lose something?" Dave asked as he found the light switch.

"Sebastian always tries to hide the tea kettle from me," Kurt answers as he opened the stove. Dave smirked as he began looking through some of the cabinet spaces that were near him until he found the small metal pot behind a Bonsai tree next to the windowsill.

"Is this it?" Dave replied as he lifted the shiny metal kettle to which Kurt rolled his eyes in relief as he reached for the pot.

"Leave it to Sebastian to keep things interesting," Kurt replied as he began filling the container with warm water.

"How are you adjusting to staying here?"

"I'm thinking about sleeping on the couch in the back room of my office," Kurt answered with a look of distain.

"That bad?"

"The worst…but he's my brother. I also know he's just worried about everything and is trying to keep some level of normalcy…hence the hiding of my caffeine."

Kurt placed the kettle on the stove and stared into the stove with concern, for it was as if he was trying to figure out an equation in his mind silently.

"You alright?" Dave asked and watched as Kurt continued to look at the hot stove and soon shook his head.

"I need to tell you something," Kurt whispered. "It's something…that I've never told anyone before."

Dave remained silent as he looked at the porcelain face man in front of him who was deep in thought.

"Tonight…is not the first time that I've seen the insignia that was on the package."

"I know it was on you blanket," Dave answered as if he already knew because of their earlier discovery.

"No…I first came across the insignia when I was at Dalton Academy," Kurt began to explain his oldest memory of the insignia. "I was about sixteen when I was interviewed by an older man in his mid-forties…he said he was part of the faculty at Dalton, and he just wanted to get to know some of the students before he began instructing."

"What happen?" Dave asked as he could feel the tension building in him hoping this story didn't lead to a dark place for the man he was growing fonder for with each passing moment.

"He found me in the library…at first it looked like he had seen a ghost when he first looked at me, but he composed himself quickly shaking off anything that had him spooked," Kurt continued to explain. "He started asking all these questions."

"What kind of questions?" Dave asked hoping he wasn't pushing.

"Nothing really of importance…if I liked Dalton and the music I liked to listen to," Kurt stated. "…But then he started asking me about my family."

"Like your home life?"

"Mostly about my father, and mother," Kurt answered. "I told him that I didn't understand where the conversation was going and that I needed to go to my next class…but before I left he told me if I was willing to seek out the truth."

"The truth about what?" Dave asked as he stood closer to Kurt.

"My family," Kurt whispered. "He said, 'If I was willing to see my father for what he truly was?''

"And what was that?" Dave asked as he placed his large hand on Kurt's shoulder turning the man in order to see his expression clearly.

"A _liar_," Kurt answered as he finally looked into Dave's eyes with a mixture of sorrow and uncertainty. "I told him that the conversation was over and to leave me alone…before I left he placed a note on the table of where I had been studying in the library. It had the insignia on it with an address with a date and time written on the inside."

"Did you go to the address?" Dave asked perplexed by the story itself.

Kurt simply shook his head as he closed his tired blue eyes when he felt Dave's warm hands touching his cheek. Those that knew Kurt well- knew that he was a very independent man with ambition never really needing anyone or anything, but the brief moments Kurt spent with Dave he could slowly feel his resolve diminishing…leaving him without his armor, and opening himself to _vulnerable_.

"I couldn't bring myself to go…even though ever fiber of my being was telling me that he was telling the truth. If I were to have gone…it would be openly admitting that my father is not who he seems," Kurt answered. "I never saw him after that day, and I checked with the academy…they had absolutely no record of him. It was right after that encounter that I noticed that I wasn't just being looked after by my father's private detail…there were others that were keeping a vigilant eye on me."

"The Bureau," Dave replied as some pieces were slowly falling into place. "The classified file the Bureau has on you was during your time in Dalton…their objective was to watch over you."

"Or they were waiting for someone to resurface," Kurt stated firmly. "Like I said before…they find ways of containing things."

Dave hands found their way around Kurt's waist and could feel himself pulling the other man closer to his body. The feeling of an electrical pull guiding him to the other man's starved lips, but just as he was about to go in for a kiss the front door of the apartment was opening with two distinctive male voices having an argument.

"Shit," Kurt mumbled to himself as he could feel Dave pulling away from him.

"_You can't be serious_?" one of the voices stated out loud from the living room.

"_Why is it so hard to understand_? The other voice called out as they were making their way to the kitchen.

"Not again," Kurt whispered as he was shaking his head in disapproval.

"What?" Dave asked as he could hear the voices getting closer to them.

"Just don't breathe or make any sudden movements…and maybe they might not register that we are here," Kurt answered in a low tone hoping to still have some time alone with the young agent.

"Kurt, back me up here," Sebastian replied as he walked into the kitchen with Jessie behind him.

"Kurt's on my side here," Jessie called back as was grabbing a drink from the refrigerator.

"Great," Kurt mumbled under his breath. "What are you two fighting about now?"

"Only the fact that your brother still continues to ridicule me on my decision in binding my life with someone," Jessie answered as he sat down on one of the stools by the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"I'm not mocking the idea of spending your life with someone," Sebastian stated in a loud tone. "I'm mocking the institution of marriage…you can want to spend the rest of your life with someone, but why do you need to go through the whole tradition of it all."

"That makes no sense," Jessie answered back. "You're just against monogamy."

"That's not true," Sebastian answered back in a mock tone.

"Sebastian…drop it," Kurt warned.

"Not until he see's reason," Sebastian stated.

"Maybe, I should go," Dave answered finally as he stood next to Kurt, but felt Kurt's hand reach for his. Dave would initially have tensed up- especially since there were others in the room, but the other two men were too in tuned with the discussion that they didn't even noticed the exchange between the young agent and porcelain faced man.

"Come on, Jessie-look at Kurt," Sebastian replied as he pointed to his brother who just turned a quick shade of red.

"What about me?"

"You realized the massive mistake you were about to make and called off your own wedding."

"I called off the wedding not because I frown at the tradition of marriage, but because I wasn't in love with the person I was binding myself to…there's a huge difference."

"Really?" Sebastian asked as he looked over at his brother with raise eyebrows. "We both would love to hear your take on the subject…wouldn't we, Jessie?"

"Very much so," Jessie answered as he was opening a bag of chips from the pantry before sitting back down.

"Marriage means something different to everyone…to me it's not about a ceremony or a contract between two people. I see it as pledging yourself- body and soul- to someone…that out of all the other people you could be with your choosing this person above everyone else… forever," Kurt tried explaining as he could feel Dave's eyes looking at him with intensity that he almost could feel himself becoming speechless. "Jessie is in love and we need to respect his decision…even though he's marrying someone that's not-so certifiable."

"There was a compliment in there somewhere," Jessie replied with a smile towards his best-friend of many years when he noticed the man standing next to Kurt. "You look familiar?"

Kurt's eyes shot up as he quickly realized that Jessie had approached them in D.C. and had seen Dave at the bar with talking with him.

"I have one of those faces," Dave answered calmly as he looked over at both Sebastian and Jessie.

"He's Kurt's bodyguard," Sebastian replied nonchalantly already use to seeing the FBI agent around lately.

"I'm going to be heading out," Dave said in a low tone to Kurt as he gathered the quilt in his hands.

"I'll walk you out," Kurt offered. "Both of you behave while I'm gone."

"We make no guarantees," Sebastian cried out as Dave and Kurt turned the corner to the front door. They both stepped out of the door to give them some privacy away from the loud voices that were beginning to argue once again.

"It's like dealing with children," Kurt replied once they were out the door.

"It's been _interesting_," Dave answered with a smile as he looked down at his shoes and then back at Kurt.

"Listen…I know that you're in a tight spot considering our…_history_, and the nature of your job," Kurt began rambling, but before he could continue in his tangent Dave dropped the blanket, and placed his hands behind Kurt's neck quickly bringing their starved lips together. Kurt resolve once again drifted away as he melted into the other man's lips and arms. Both men not caring if anyone would stumble upon them, for it seemed that they need this moment.

Dave needed to feel Kurt's body against his just as Kurt needed Dave's strong arms around his waist as they continued to kiss passionately.

The risks that they were both taking was obvious, but during the brief lingering moments together they were both beginning to realize that the other was worth the chance.

It was the first time in Kurt's life that he felt himself becoming connected to someone…a concept that was completely foreign to him.

Dave reluctantly removed his lips from Kurt's, but still continued to rest his forehead on Kurt's. The slender man had his eyes closed as he was reveling in the other man's intoxicating scent.

"No matter what happens…I _will_ protect you," Dave whispered as he continued to look at Kurt's calm face.

"I know…_I trust you_," Kurt whispered as he opened his eyes to see Dave looking back at him. Trust was something Kurt didn't have in most people, but somehow he knew that he could trust Dave…blindly.

Dave nodded as he leaned closer, and placed a kiss on Kurt's forehead just before he gathered the worn out fabric that was just dropped moments ago. Dave began to walk to the elevator while still looking at Kurt who was standing by the doorframe watching him with a knowing smile.

Just as the elevator doors began to close something struck inside him, and quickly blocked the doors from closing. Dave got out of the elevator door and ran over to Kurt who was looking at him with surprise in his eyes.

"You all right?" Kurt asked.

"The man that came to see you at Dalton…did he give you a name?" Dave asked hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was to which Kurt answered with a nodded.

"He did," Kurt whispered as he looked over at Dave's concern face. "He just gave me a last name."

"What was it?"

"_Hummel_."

**TBC**…

* * *

_Hi Everyone!_

_I really don't understand my train of thought or my thought process, for I find that when I have a mapped out outline for a chapter I end up going a completely different route every time (go figure). It isn't until I look over my notes that I'm like WTF! I seem to be having an alternate ending for the last few chapters, for this chapter I was going to end it as they were discussing the Dalton encounter that led to the Bureau's interference in the Smythe affairs…but as you can see it ended quite differently. I would love to hear your comments on the turn of events!_

_Hugs_

_Whiskey _


	15. Chapter 15

**Title**: Sweetest Downfall (Chapter 15/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to the Bob Dylan, Wicked, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Snow Patrol or the Beatles.

**Summary:** AU (Future Fiction) A chance encounter at a bar leaves Dave Karofsky believing that he has found the one he's been waiting for, but fate seems to have other plans in mind.

(Note: Dave and Kurt have never met before…more of their back story will be revealed in later chapters.)

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"_The man that came to see you at Dalton…did he give you a name?" Dave asked hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was to which Kurt answered with a nodded._

"_He did," Kurt whispered as he looked over at Dave's concern face. "He just gave me a last name."_

"_What was it?"_

"_Hummel."_

_**Continued…**_

"Why?" Kurt asked as he saw the manner in which Dave's eyes grew wary of his response. "What's the matter?"

"I need to head back to the office…I need to check on something," Dave stated in a distant voice. "Are you free tomorrow night?"

"David, it's 2:00 in the morning," Kurt replied as he took Dave's large hand into his. "It's already tomorrow.

"So…are you free tonight?" Dave answered feeling the tension slowly dissipating by the way Kurt was looking at him as he could feel his fingers entwining with Kurt's.

"I think I'm going to have to check my schedule," Kurt answered with a little grin as he could see Dave's eyes watching him intently.

"I'll call you," Dave replied as he placed his hand on Kurt's cheek loving the feel of the other man underneath his finger tips. "Promise me that you'll call me if anything out of the ordinary happens."

"You're going to have to be more specific…I, after all, lead a very out of the ordinary life," Kurt answered with a low laugh, but could tell that Dave was being serious. "I promise."

Dave nodded as he placed one last kiss on the other man's soft lips knowing that he would be safe while he was in Sebastian's secure apartment, and that Kurt knew to call him in case of anything. Dave let go of the slender man in front of him finally making his way into the elevator, and watched Kurt's from a distance until the metal doors finally closed.

Kurt took one last look at the closed elevator before he made his way into the, now, very well lit apartment. Kurt closed the front door as he could still hear his brother and Jessie arguing over relationships.

"I have proof," Sebastian called out as he stormed into the guest room leaving Kurt to wander into the kitchen to fix himself a cup of tea. Kurt was pouring the hot water into a small cup as he could hear his bother rummaging through items in the next room.

"What's his problem?" Kurt asked Jessie as he was placing the tiny Earl Grey tea bag into the hot water.

"Your brother is searching for evidence that he's had an actual relationship longer than two weeks," Jessie answered back with a smile.

"He's going to be rummaging in there for a while," Kurt answered as he placed his cup on the counter to cool for a bit. "How did the last minute preparations for the wedding ceremony go?"

"I still can't find a wedding topper that's similar to the one Barbara Streisand had, but I'm sure Rachel will live."

"At least you talked her out of the Broadway themed cake," Kurt answered as he took a sip from his cup.

"So…that was _Samson_," Jessie answered as he looked at Kurt's shocked face looking back at him. It took every inch of Kurt to not drop the ceramic cup on the floor, but he knew that his face confirmed his friend's suspicion.

"What?" Kurt responded calmly, but with a confused gaze on his face. "His name is David."

"Kurt- I wasn't born yesterday," Jessie answered with a sardonic smile as he could see his friend immediately changing colors. Kurt quickly sat down on the stool next to Jessie with concern evident in his eyes as he reached for the other mans arm.

"Jessie…you can't tell a soul," Kurt urged.

"Hold up! Kurt, this is me you're talking about," Jessie stated. "Can I at least tell Rachel?"

"Not a soul, St. James," Kurt urged once again his oldest friend.

"Fine," Jessie replied as he took another sip of his drink before turning to look at Kurt's already calm face. "Is he the reason you've been different lately?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Kurt, you broke up with Cooper two months prior to the wedding ceremony," Jessie answered as if it was obvious. "You were always the one that wanted to please everyone-your family, your friends and Cooper, and then everything changed once we got back from D.C."

Kurt didn't know what to make of his friends words, for it was true that for a large part of his life he had been rather obedient…never giving away his true thoughts on matters or his views on things.

Kurt didn't realize that he had been sleepwalking through his existence…until he met, _Samson_. It was that night that he realized all the possibilities that were right in front of him.

"Is he the reason you called it off with Cooper?"

Kurt still remained silent as he was trying to find the words to explain his own actions and feelings for the agent to his longtime friend.

"Have you ever felt like you just don't…make any sense, and that everything around is exactly how it should be, but then you meet _someone_…and you realize that you do, in fact, make _perfect sense_," Kurt stated as he felt himself quite distant as he was trying to explain. "…It's just the world around you that's distorted."

Jessie sat across from his friend with curious eyes and an open mouth, for he had never once seen his friend this far gone over a guy before.

"What?" Kurt shot back with attitude.

"Nothing…it's just this guys gotten to," Jessie replied. "Hasn't he?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't sit there and pretend that this guy isn't under your skin, Smythe," Jessie added with a smirk as he saw Kurt blush. "You like him…admit it."

"What are we ten?" Kurt stated. "I don't have to admit anything to you."

"Fine," Jessie replied as he shot both his hands up in a mock surrender. "Even though we both know the _real_ reason you called of your wedding is because you couldn't get _him_ out of your mind."

Kurt looked over at her oldest and dearest friend with sincere eyes knowing that he couldn't lie to him.

"Do you think it's crazy to feel so much for someone after only one night with them?" Kurt asked.

"I find it crazy to live your whole life with someone that you feel nothing for," Jessie answered truthfully. "Do you remember when we were fourteen, and we made that pact?"

"We made many pacts as children," Kurt answered with a smile. "I'm still waiting for that Grammy we said we would win when we were twenty-one."

"Alright…this one was your own personal promise to yourself," Jessie replied. "You said you never wanted to end up like your parents…resenting and hating one another other."

"I remember," Kurt whispered. "It was after our Thanksgiving dinner…my father couldn't make it, and my mother spent the remainder of the evening telling us that in this world love is a luxury that the Smythe family couldn't afford."

"Do you love him?" Jessie asked. "_Samson_…I mean."

Kurt was taken aback by the lingering inquiry in the atmosphere, but was taken from his thoughts as he heard his brother stomping his way back to the kitchen with a leather bound book in his hands.

"Trent Myers," Sebastian stated out loud in a triumphant voice.

"He doesn't count since you were dating him _and_ Andrew Stevens at the same time," Jessie stated as he rolled his eyes.

"It counts because we were together for two months," Sebastian answered back as he placed the yearbook on the table.

"You were faithful to him for one _whole_ week," Jessie answered back. "Congratulations."

Kurt continued to ignore the two men as his hands were reaching for the old Dalton Academy yearbook. It seemed strange that within the confides of the pages were days that felt like a lifetime ago…days that were simpler. It was during his time at Dalton that the seed of doubt had been planted…he was now truly beginning to believe that his family held more secrets than he thought, but the true question was he willing to uncover them.

* * *

**New York, New York**

**Federal Plaza**

**15th Floor**

_9:00am _

Dave was grateful for the pull- out couch at the office, so he was able to get a few hours of sleep before starting his late morning. He was currently having Tina analyze the quilt as he reviewed Dr. Herrera's authentic autopsy report.

"What's up with the duvet cover?" Artie asked as he entered the room with three cups of coffee.

"It's a quilt," Tina corrected as she was looking over the emerald portion of the quilt first before looking over the other patches. "Is there something in particular you want me to look over?"

"I'm not sure," Dave answered as he took a swig of his coffee. It was then that both Tina and Abrams gave him curious looks.

"What?"

"We understand that you're being rather secretive in regards to this particular case, but I'm your partner," Abrams stated to which a slight cough was heard coming from where Tina stood. "I mean…_we_ are your partners. The only way we can close this case is if we work together."

"It's not that I don't trust you," Dave replied back. "I just don't want to put you in a tight position that could…lead you to potentially losing your… job."

"Jesus- Karofsky," Tina answered back with shocked eyes. "You know something that you're not telling us."

"I smell a conspiracy brewing…_internal cover ups…political scandal_," Abrams answered with a smile. "These are the reasons I joined the Bureau in the first place."

"You're freaking ridiculous," Dave answered as he looked over at his crew.

"Fine…let's say that you've stumbled upon something…_hypothetically_ _speaking_," Tina replied as she stepped closer. "How big is it?"

"Big," Dave answered as he looked down at his cup of coffee and then back at his peers.

"What do you need?" Abrams asked eagerly.

"The quilt analyzed," Dave answered with a smirk.

"Tina," Abrams stated as he turned to see the female agent that was already working on the emblem on the fabric.

They working in a comfortable silence for what seemed like only a few minutes until Abrams mentioned that it was close to their lunch hour. It seemed that Dave had torn through the autopsy report finding only a few things that were of some notice. The impact from the car hadn't killed Elizabeth instantly. Elizabeth Hummel died of internal bleeding and hemorrhaging. The late Mrs. Hummel passed away while on route to the emergency room. Dave could shake the feeling that there was something of urgency that was facing him, but he couldn't relatively place it.

"Dave," Tina replied from her work station as she was analyzing the quilt with a magnifying glass.

"What's up?" Dave asked as he looked up from his report.

"I need you to come and see this," Tina answered as she continued to be fixed on a certain piece of the quilt.

Dave went over to his co-workers station and noticed that she was looking on the patch that once belonged to Kurt's _Mr. Fluffy Cottontail_. Cohen-Chang handed him the magnifying scope and motioned for him to look at the material.

Dave placed the glass over the soft material and noticed a few tiny brown specks on the fabric. The brown specks were so small that when he removed the glass they basically disappeared.

"Did you see it?" Tina asked.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure, but I'd like to send it over to forensics for further testing," Tina stated already seeing Dave's apprehension. "I know someone there that can assist us…trust me, Dave."

"Fine," Dave answered back. "How long do you think it will take?"

"If I go through the proper procedure and file it down…roughly about a few days since it's not a high priority," Tina answered. "…But if I take it there myself and talk with my friend…a couple hours tops."

"Do it," Dave answered as he looked at his watch seeing that he was already late for his lunch with Puck at the bar down the road. "I'm going to grab some lunch, do you want something?"

"No…I-I'm grabbing lunch with Abrams when he gets back from his meeting with Hudson," Tina replied with a bit of a hidden smirk that Dave could easily read.

"Alright," Dave answered as he was making his way out to the crowded elevator.

* * *

**Davenports Sports Bar**

**NW 27th Street**

"It's about time, Karofsky," Puck stated as he was chewing on his buffalo wing. "Beer?"

"I'm on duty," Dave answered back as he sat down on one of the stools at their table. It was then that Dave noticed Puck's suitcase was positioned near the table. "You know that the hotel isn't going to lose your stuff."

"Very funny," Puck answered as he sipped his beer.

"Are you planning on sightseeing with that shit with you?"

"I'm actually planning on heading back to D.C. after lunch," Puck answered back in a nonchalant tone.

"What?"

"I came here to do some thinking, but I know that I'm just trying to run away from my problems," Puck answered as he wiped his sticky fingers on the napkin on the table. "I'm running away from Quinn…only proving to her what a mistake of a father I would be."

"Dude."

"It's alright," Puck answered already knowing that Dave was going to try and make him feel better about the situation. "I know that I'm not the right guy for Quinn, but I know that I can be a great father to little Puck Jr."

"Please…don't name him that," Dave answered with a chuckle.

"It's either that or Jack Daniels."

"I hear Johnny Walker is up for grabs," Dave answered knowing that in the long run his best friend would always get through anything, for there wasn't anything on earth that could keep Noah Puckerman down.

"Look…I know that I don't usually give the best advice," Puck stated.

"Says the guy that told Sam Evans the best way to meet girls was on Craigslist," Dave answered not being able to suppress his laughter.

"How was I supposed to know that that chick was a cop?" Puck began to explain himself, but quickly waved the subject away, and went back to his previous train of thought. "Again…I'm not perfect when it comes to dishing out advice, but I just wanted to say that…I'm sure that Kurt knows the risks that are involved when it comes to your _relationship_, and he's still willing to go after you-that has to mean something."

"What are you saying?"

"You know for a guy that makes a living out of profiling people you seriously need to use those skills in your personal life, Dude," Puck answered with a smirk. "I saw the way he looked at you at the record shop that night…he's not just in it for the gay sex."

Dave rolled his eyes at his friends crude remark, but understood this was Puck's way of being consoling.

"Now you'll be able to get your hotel room back," Puck answered with a smirk as he took another long swig of his beer.

"Not that I don't like having you around, but I hate sleeping on the pull-out couch at work," Dave replied as he rubbed the back of his slightly stiff neck.

"I'm sure you and Rainbow Bright will be using the room to its full potential," Puck stated as Dave balled up the napkin in his hand, and threw it towards his friend.

"Call me when you land in D.C.," Dave replied seriously to his friend as their laughter died down.

"I will, and call me when you've popped the question to Peaches," Puck answered back as their waitress finally arrived to take their order.

* * *

**Weston & Sons'**

**E 10th street, Lower Manhattan**

_**Later On…**_

_BANG! BANG!_

"You know when you called to meet up…I had another thing in mind than this," Kurt replied as he adjusted his headset and glasses.

"What's wrong with this place?" Dave asked from where he stood holding his Bureau issued semi-automatic in his hands after shooting a quick round.

"It's a gun range, David," Kurt answered as if it was obvious.

"We can grab dinner after," Dave replied as he motioned for Kurt to come closer to where he was standing. "I just want to teach you a few things…just in case."

"In case of what?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow. "Dave, I grew up surrounded by guards and guns…there's no way I'm bringing that into my home."

"Kurt, it's for your own protection," Dave answered as he had Kurt standing in front of him. Both men were viewing the outlined target in the distance.

Dave placed the gun into Kurt's slender hands as they continued to stare into the distance.

"Alright," Kurt replied as he had the cold semi-automatic cradled into his hands.

"The first lesson is safety, for you must always be comfortable with the weapon you hold," Dave replied as he whispered into Kurt's ears. "You need to position yourself firmly in order to resist the kick-back that the gun will produce after the shot had been fired."

Kurt positioned his feet firmly on the ground with his legs spread a few inches apart with a hidden smirk on his face.

"Like this?" Kurt asked.

"Perfect," Dave answered.

"What's next?" Kurt asked liking the way Dave was instructing him.

"When you're ready…lift the piece up so that you can clearly see your target, and then place your finger on the trigger," Dave explained.

"No pressure," Kurt replied with a smirk.

"It's okay if you miss the shot…it takes a lot of practice," Dave explained as he stepped back.

"Are you doubting my ability to hit the target," Kurt asked as he turned to face Dave.

"It just takes time and practice, Kurt."

"Who do you know that I'm not a natural?"

"Okay, let's make this interesting," Dave replied. "If you don't make a decent shot then you'll let me take you out to dinner…properly."

"Alright, and if I win we forget about dinner altogether and…_I take you home instead_," Kurt answered as he narrowed his eyes from Dave's lips to his eyes.

Dave stood gazing at Kurt while forcing himself to breathe, yet his body was also feeling a certain wave of arousal by the slender man's words.

"Deal," Dave managed to whisper as Kurt smirk while turning to face the target. It was there that he closed his eyes…taking in his surrounding, and for a second he exhaled to bring himself back.

It was then that Kurt opened his eyes to see his target and with one swift movement pulled the trigger.

Dave stood there with a shocked expression written all over his face, and slowly walked to the retriever button. He pressed firmly on it as the outlined target was flying towards them. It was then that Dave saw with perfect clarity Kurt's shot, for it had pierced the center of the paper…perfectly.

Dave turned to face the slender man who now had an uncontrollable smirk written across his face.

"I never said this was my first time shooting a gun," Kurt answered as he placed Dave's semi-automatic on the side table. "Sgt. Shannon Beiste was in charge of my family's security detail since I was eighteen…let's just say she taught me and my siblings well."

"I-I," Dave stated not being able to form a proper coherent sentence as he stared down at the hole in the paper outline.

"So…I guess this means I win," Kurt whispered as he stood closer to Dave. Dave placed the paper down and looked back at the slender man that made him completely breathless, for it seemed that just when Dave was thinking that he had Kurt Smythe figured out the other man would through him for another tailspin.

"Let's get out of here," Dave answered as he reached for Kurt's hand matching the glimmer the slender man had in his piercing blue eyes.

**TBC**…

* * *

_Hi Everyone,_

_Well things have been quite interesting on this side of the world…just when I think the drama is dissipating a new breed of drama is exposed ;-) Other than the "New Breed of Drama" things are quite peachy (that was sarcasm by the way). I was so glad to just get back to writing since it's my outlet. I was also nervous because I had never written a scene that describes using a semi automatic or the proper way to use one (I, personal, have never used one because they scare the crap out of me), so I have to thank Wikipedia. I enjoyed writing the friendship scenes between Kurt and Jessie as well as Dave and Puck. I must confess I missed writing Dave and Puck scenes, for they remind me of Wonderwall. There's still a few (Okay…a lot) unanswered questions, but I hope you'll bear with me as we go through this wicked little story together. You're comments or reviews are always welcome!_

_Hugs_

_Whiskey_


	16. Chapter 16

**Title**: Sweetest Downfall (Chapter 16/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to the Bob Dylan, Wicked, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Snow Patrol or the Beatles.

**Summary:** AU (Future Fiction) A chance encounter at a bar leaves Dave Karofsky believing that he has found the one he's been waiting for, but fate seems to have other plans in mind.

(Note: Dave and Kurt have never met before…more of their back story will be revealed in later chapters.)

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"_So…I guess this means I win," Kurt whispered as he stood closer to Dave. Dave placed the paper down and looked back at the slender man that made him completely breathless, for it seemed that just when Dave was thinking that he had Kurt Smythe figured out the other man would through him for another tailspin._

"_Let's get out of here," Dave answered as he reached for Kurt's hand matching the glimmer the slender man had in his piercing blue eyes._

_**Continued…**_

_**152 E. Greenwich, NY**_

As a young boy growing up, Kurt had been conditioned to believe that pleasure came at such a high price, especially if you were branded with the Smythe last name, for it seemed that he grew up in an environment that thrived on the misery of others. The cold residence Kurt was raised in was filled with nothing but loneliness…it was only natural for the Smythe children to believe that they too would inherit the cold when they grew into adulthood. The icy veneer could potentially penetrate into their very being leaving them just like their parents…bitter and distant, but it seemed that out of all the children Kurt yearned for the possibilities that came with connecting with another human being.

The thought of hiding away from the world to have a few fleeting moments with Dave was a price Kurt was willing to pay in full. Kurt had given up so much for the sake of his last name…it was the time spent with Dave that Kurt could be selfish giving a piece of himself over to another…without doubt or fear. Kurt had given himself over to Dave that night they first met…giving himself into the warmth that the other man radiated, and it was this warmth that Kurt craved. Both men knew that their continuous interaction only confused and complicated matters, but this didn't stop them from driving miles out of the city limits…miles away from prying eyes, suspicious glances, and cryptic messages.

The remote Bed and Breakfast was a small-discreet place where they knew they wouldn't be…disturbed. Dave waited patiently in the empty lounge area while Kurt was making the necessary arrangements. The idea of the remote location had come to Kurt as they left the gun range, for he remembered the small inn from when he was a child.

The family owned business didn't have the state of the art security system that most hotels hold, so security footage of them was minimal. Kurt had planned on paying for the night with cash, so there would be a non-existence paper trail. All the bases had been covered, but Dave couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

Dave noticed Kurt retrieving the room key, and discreetly made his way up the small staircase to their room. Shortly after Kurt's exit, Dave waited a few more moments before making his way towards the room Kurt had texted earlier.

The young agent began taking in deep breaths as he finally reached for the marked entrance to the room…his hand rested on the doorknob as his mind began to register that behind that very door was the man he hungered for. Dave stood there in an empty hallway only being able to hear the sound of his very own heart beating out of his chest.

"_It all boils down to what is expected of you and what it is you want," Dave thought to himself._

Dave knocked lightly twice on the closed mahogany door, and within second he was greeted by Kurt's composed appearance.

"I was beginning to think I scared you off," Kurt answered as he stood by the door looking at the agent.

"I'm not going to run away from you," Dave replied in a low whisper as he took his first step into the small dim-lit room. Dave closed the door behind him still watching his breathing as he turned to see Kurt sitting by the edge of the Queen bed staring attentively at his hands.

Dave made his next few steps over to the bed where Kurt was stationed, and shortly sat himself next to the slender man. Dave noticed Kurt rubbing his slender hands together in order to create some warmth. It was then that Dave gathered the other man's hands into his own without thinking. Dave's large callous fingers rubbed the soft skin that belonged to the precious figure sitting next to him. Kurt watched at Dave carefully caressed his hands creating a reassuring warmth through him. Kurt began to stare down at the young agents hands…it was those hands that kept him up at night as his mind would dream about the way Dave's hands commanded his body with a single touch.

Kurt then looked up to narrow his vision onto Dave's lips…another part of the other man that would bring him back to that night in Dave's apartment. The warm kisses that traveled across his skin melting away all traces of doubt and unhappiness. Kurt couldn't fool himself, for he knew what he felt when he was in the presence of the man sitting next to him. Kurt had even felt it during Dave's absence, for Kurt knew that their connection was beyond physical attraction…but at that moment he decided to keep his words hidden away for at least the time being.

Kurt placed his forehead on the other mans quietly listening to Dave's breathing…the moment felt so intimate even without being completely physical.

"I was planning on going back," Kurt whispered not knowing if he should have divulged such a fully loaded-yet cryptic statement.

"What?" Dave replied curiously as he lifted his head away from Kurt's in order to look into the other man's piercing blue orbs.

"I was planning on going back to see you when the chaos here died-down," Kurt answered. "I didn't want to drag you into the mess I created with Cooper and the wedding. I wanted to be chaos free…_for you_, but you can clearly see the chaos never truly leaves my family."

"I did notice," Dave replied not being able to believe that Kurt was planning going back to D.C. to see him, for the past couple of weeks Dave thought their encounter was just a one-time event. He could see know that there was more going on between them, and he knew there would be more time to discuss it later.

Kurt lightly leaned in closer to the agent, but stop short, as his lips were inches away from the other man's.

"You have no idea- what an incredible man you are, _do you_?" Kurt asked as he looked into Dave hazel eyes.

"You hardly know what kind of man I' am," Dave answered knowing he could never truly take a compliment…especially one that was given to him by Kurt.

Kurt slipped off of the bed until he was kneeling in front of Dave, and lightly placed his hands on Dave's stubble cheek.

"Look at me, David," Kurt whispered as he pleaded for the other man to look at him with the hazel eyes that held so much emotion and warmth. "I've know a lot of men in my life…many were materialistic-greed driven politicians' that knew nothing of honor while others were to weak to stand up for their own beliefs hiding away their true self's, but you-you are nothing like any of those men. You speak and search of truth…you truly are like _Samson_."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Kurt asked as he looked at the small shimmer in Dave's eyes shine.

"Make me want you even more," Dave answered. "I've never wanted anyone the way I've want you…"

"_Good_," Kurt whispered as he place a soft chaste kiss on the young agents lips not wanting to rush, but merely enjoy the feel of the other man's mouth upon his.

The first night they spent together Kurt had disappeared by the time Dave had awoken, and the brief moment in Kurt's office was interrupted by circumstances. Both men knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that the other one wasn't going to be running off when the night was over.

Kurt's hands that had been resting on Dave's cheeks slowly drifted down to the front of Dave's button up shirt. Kurt reluctantly removed himself from Dave's warm mouth to focus on undoing Dave's work tie. Dave's eyes would look back between Kurt's fingers and lips truly mesmerized by the figure in front of him.

Dave's hands began lifting Kurt's shirt over his head until he was greeted by the other mans flawless porcelain skin. Dave's smiled as he drew Kurt in closer lightly placing kisses on his neck. Kurt could feel his blood rushing through his veins as he was breathing in Dave's scent wanting for his own skin to smell like his lover. Dave looked down and noticed a small scar on Kurt's neck.

"What happen here?" Dave asked curiously as his fingers began to lightly caress the small pink scar on the side of Kurt's neck.

"I was always jealous that my brother could grow facial hair, and when I was fourteen I tried shaving…even though there wasn't anything to shave," Kurt answered as he was still wrapped up in Dave's strong embrace loving the feel of the other mans skin on his. "It was a mess."

Dave slowly leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the scar. Kurt held his breath as he felt Dave's warm mouth pressing against his small imperfection.

"Do you have any scars?" Kurt asked breathlessly as Dave kissed his jaw line.

Dave smiled as he showed Kurt a larger scar on his right shoulder. Kurt gently traced the larger mark on the other man knowing that with it came an interesting tale.

"What happen?"

"My best friend and I were leaving a club one night when we saw some guys beating up on this scrawny kid. The kid was being beaten out of his mind, and I stepped in," Dave answered as he was thinking about that night where he saw a few ignorant assholes thinking it was funny to rough up a poor kid because he was different. "One of them had a knife, and well I'm sure you can see where that ended."

"Where they caught?"

"Yeah," Dave answered. "It was actually that very night that I knew I wanted to protect people."

"It's beautiful," Kurt, answered as he leaned forward to placed a kiss on the scar on Dave's chest. Dave tried steadying his breath as he felt Kurt's warm wet mouth on his chest. "_You're beautiful_."

Dave then used his hands to bring Kurt's body back up to his line of view, and smiled at the wanton lips in front of him just before he captured them roughly exploring the other mans tender lips. Kurt tried suppressing the moans that were escaping his mouth, but to no avail they continued to slip passes his lips as he continued to feel Dave's fingers caressing his back.

Kurt slowly pushed Dave back until they were lying down on the soft bed sheets below them. Kurt's hands roamed the bare chest that was right in front of him loving the feel of the soft hairs running thing his fingers. Kurt's swiftly spread his legs apart so that he was now straddling the other mans waist. Kurt looked down and smiled as he could see Dave's eyes drowning with lust.

Kurt's slender fingers began to find their way to Dave's belt buckle, and with steady he began to undo the leather strap. Kurt's eyes then looked back onto Dave's that were still clouded with desire for him, and without hesitation Kurt pulled on the shiny metal zipper tab until it was fully unfastened. Dave's breath seemed to have left him completely as he felt Kurt's hand reaching into touch him. The moment Kurt's slender fingers made contact with his erect member he knew he was done for as he felt electricity coursing through him as he felt Kurt above him…watching him intently as he made a usually well composed Dave into a rambling lust filled mess. Kurt's fingers slowly moved up and down on Dave's shaft loving the feel of the other man in his hands, but he need more of Dave.

Kurt lowered himself until he was back to tasting Dave's lips, and soon began increasing his pace on Dave's shaft when he heard Dave's groan with pleasure.

"Dave," Kurt whispered knowing that the other man was quickly reaching his peak, but couldn't bring himself to stop touching him…for he wanted to be the only one to bring Dave to his knees and beg for more.

"Kurt…if you k-keep that u-up I'm going to come."

"I want you to," Kurt whispered in between their smoldering kisses with his eyes closed.

"Look at me," Dave whispered in a low tone as his mind was still jumbled from the incredible feeling of Kurt's hands on him. "I want you."

"You will," Kurt assured, as he was about to go in for another kiss but was stopped by Dave's next words. "You'll have me in a bit."

"No, I mean…_I want you_," Dave answered as he looked into the youngest Smythe with such frailty. "I don't care about your past or your damn last name…I want _you_."

Kurt felt a piece of his heart break at the words that were being spoken to him, for he had never felt like he could give himself entirely to someone. The idea of bestowing his body and soul to someone scarred him because he would be left without his defenses that he built around himself when he was just a boy.

"I don't know if I can give you that," Kurt whispered in a tone filled with regret. "My life is…complicated."

"I don't care…I want it all," Dave answered as he sat up a bit while still having Kurt's straddling his waist. "I don't want pieces of you, Kurt."

"How can you say that?" Kurt answered. "You've seen the mess that is my family…do you really want to be wrapped up in that?"

"_You_ define _you_…your family doesn't define you," Dave replied as he placed his hand on Kurt's soft chin. "…And I love what I see when I look at you."

"You don't know what you're asking of me," Kurt whispered as he closed his eyes tightly.

"I'm just asking for an honest answer…I'm asking for you to be with me," Dave responded as he looked into Kurt's now worried eyes. "If you can't I'll understand…then I'll know that tonight will be just like the first time we were together only I won't have illusions of what we are."

Kurt opened his eyes and looked straight into Dave's soul filled hazel eyes knowing that even though he was scared to death of taking such a step he couldn't bring himself to walk away from the man laying below him.

"Close your eyes," Kurt whispered to the other man.

Dave was worried that once he opened his eyes Kurt would be gone; he knew he had to place his trust in the slender man in front of him. Dave gradually closed his eyes and within seconds he felt Kurt's lips inches away from his ear.

"Do you trust me?" Kurt asked in a low seductive whisper.

"Yes," Dave hissed as he felt Kurt's touch once again on his erect member.

"Good," Kurt whispered as he leaned forward capturing Dave's lips with his own. Dave immediately wrapped his arms around Kurt's slender form bringing in his body even closer until Dave swiftly switched their positions, so that he was now lying on top of Kurt. Dave began removing the remaining articles of clothing off of Kurt's body slowly as if he was opening a treasured item that he held dear. Kurt couldn't deny the look of both hunger and adoration that filled the stronger mans eyes. Kurt had never once seen anyone look at him with way Dave was gazing at him at that moment…and he was, indeed, enjoying it.

It was within moments that all their clothing was scattered about the room while they were both underneath the warm sheets savoring every inch of the others body. The first time they had slept together both men were coming to terms with their own desires…it wasn't just about sexual gratification, but it wasn't about love either.

Both men knew that this time around things were different-again, it still wasn't about sexual gratification…this time it was about connecting with another human being.

Dave traveled across Kurt's chest randomly placing his warm wet lips along the porcelain skin below him. Kurt's finger would roughly run through Dave's scalp earning him an eager moan from the man above him. Kurt eyes would dance over Dave's back and chest taking in every scar, every freckle, every imperfection…he loved it all. The moment Dave's erect member rubbed up against Kurt's own cock he knew he was done for. The slippery fiction between them was intensifying, and both knew that they were close.

"I don't want t-to come l-like this," Kurt mumbled as his head was thrown back into the pillow while his body still was responding to Dave's touch.

"How do you want to come?" Dave asked as his mouth traveled to the base of Kurt's throat while lightly teasing Kurt with the tip of his tongue.

"W-with you…in me," Kurt begged as the sheets below him clung to his wet body. Dave could feel his hard cock getting harder at Kurt's very own words. Dave nodded as he reached for the small bottle of lube on the nightstand that Kurt had bought at the convenient shop down the road before heading to the Bed & Breakfast.

Dave quickly popped open the cap and squeezed a large amount of the cold liquid on his fingers ready to stretch his lover. Kurt slowly spread his legs apart until Dave was in between him cautiously stretching him with one finger.

"Oh God," Kurt hissed as he was losing himself with Dave's finger deep within him. The feeling of Dave's strong body above him…watching over him was almost enough to make him come immediately.

Dave with a steady pace began stretching his already aroused lover beneath him. Kurt reached for Dave by the time the third finger had been used, for he needed to be filled with the man above him like he needed air to breathe. Dave removed his fingers from within Kurt while placing a bit more of the cool liquid on his hard member, and soon positioned himself in between Kurt's legs.

Dave's eyes gazed into Kurt's dilated orbs, and he was soon overwhelmed with a mixture of both arousal and need as he slowly began lowering himself into Kurt's tight channel. Dave's held back his moans as he slowly slipped in entirely until he fully had Kurt all around him.

Kurt's eyes were shut as he was taking in all the pleasure and pain of having Dave in him. The feeling of Dave deep inside of him was better than Kurt had remembered, and he wanted nothing more that to feel exactly how he felt at that moment forever.

"You okay?" Dave asked as he felt Kurt shivering beneath him.

"N-never better," Kurt replied as his lips lightly touched Dave's and with the kiss becoming heated their bodies began to move. Dave's rhythm was torturous as he slipped in and out of Kurt's warm channel.

Kurt, at that moment, was drowning with the overpowering sensation that came with Dave making love to him. Kurt held on tighter to Dave's frame as he felt the familiar sensation building up within him that was spreading through his body straight down to his toes.

Kurt tried biting his lip to keep from screaming out words of pleasure. Dave looked to his lover and noticed Kurt trying to suppress his moans.

"Just let go," Dave whispered as his pace continued to increase, as he was able to hit just the right spot in Kurt to make him lose control. "It's…just…you and me."

It was Dave's assuring words that brought Kurt to the brink as he tightened his hold on the other mans lower back bringing him in deeper. Kurt's legs were securely wrapped around Dave's frame as the pace continued in a primitive rhythm.

Kurt's head was buried in between Dave's next and shoulder as the strong agent above him was almost over the edge.

Kurt turned his head and placed his hand on Dave's face bringing the man back to his senses.

"_I'm yours_," Kurt whispered to his lover. It was those very words spoken by the porcelain faced vision below that pushed Dave over the edge as he felt himself coming as he cried out Kurt's name.

Dave howling out Kurt's name was enough to cause Kurt's body to tremble with pleasure as he felt himself coming hard. Kurt held onto Dave as they both were coming down from their blissful orgasms not wanting Dave to leave that very intimate position they were in. Dave's breathing was slowly becoming steady again as he felt Kurt's slender fingers caressing his back.

Dave knew that saying they were going to have a few bumps on the road was an understatement. He probably could come up with several reasons why this relationship was too dangerous for both of them to pursue, but he had one reason that made all his doubts fade away…he had Kurt. The man that haunted his mind was there with him, and wasn't planning on disappearing…that was all that mattered.

Dave slowly slipped out of Kurt's wet channel, and laid beside his exhausted lover. Dave's eyes were fighting to stay awake as he was gazing at Kurt's dilated eyes and ruby swollen lips.

"Sleep…I'll be here when you wake up," Kurt assured him as he entwined his fingers with Dave's. Dave smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's slender body bringing the other closer to his naked body.

The last thing that Dave remembered before drifting off into a deep slumber was Kurt's head resting on his chest.

**Ring Ring…**

The loud ringing sound brought Dave Karofsky out of his pleasant slumber. At first, Dave was confused by his surroundings until he felt a warm arm wrapped around his waist. Dave smiled as he saw Kurt's sleeping peacefully next to him as Dave's work cell continued to ring. Dave looked at the clock on the nightstand and realized that it was almost 4:30am. Dave reached for his phone and placed the receiver on his ear noticing before he pressed the answer button that it was Tina calling him.

"Yeah," Dave answered in a low tone in order to not wake Kurt.

"_Where are you?_" Tina asked in an exasperated tone.

"Out-what's wrong?" Dave replied knowing that Tina was usually put together and the sound of her voice could already mean she received the results from the lab. "You got the test results."

"_We need to meet back at the office_," Tina answered firmly.

"Why?"

"…_I'm not sure how secure your line is, and I'm pretty sure you're going want to see the results with your own eyes_," Tina replied urgently.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes."

**TBC…**

* * *

_Hi everyone!_

_WOOOOOW! I feel like my muse took over in this chapter leaving me to edit her own work! I guess I can't complain since my muse has been dying to come out and play for a while. I feel utterly exhausted, and I know that I should be getting some rest instead of writing while the sun is rising but I needed to finish this chapter before starting on The Remedy, lol. Hope you all enjoyed this quick chapter and let me know what your thoughts for what you think is coming...there's something and someone about to make an appearance_

_Wicked Tired Hugs_

_Whiskey_


	17. Chapter 17

**Title**: Sweetest Downfall (Chapter 17/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to the _Malcolm McLaren Song: About Her_

**Summary:** AU (Future Fiction) A chance encounter at a bar leaves Dave Karofsky believing that he has found the one he's been waiting for, but fate seems to have other plans in mind.

(Note: Dave and Kurt have never met before…more of their back-story will be revealed in later chapters)

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"_We need to meet back at the office," Tina answered firmly._

"_Why?"_

"…_I'm not sure how secure your line is, and I'm pretty sure you're going want to see the results with your own eyes," Tina replied urgently._

"_I'll be there in thirty minutes."_

**Continued…**

Dave felt Kurt slowly stirring awake beside him. Kurt looked up to see Dave hanging-up his cell phone with a concerned look written on his face. Kurt couldn't help feeling a sense of belonging as he initially began waking up in the warm comfortable bed with Dave by his side.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked as he rubbed his face with his right hand as he shifted to his side. "You look worried."

"It's nothing," Dave assured the porcelain-faced man laying next to him.

"Sure," Kurt answered not buying Dave's fake bravado for one minute.

"That was one of my co-workers," Dave replied as he laid back down onto the bed next to Kurt. "They just finished analyzing your family's quilt."

"Did they find anything?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is they need me to head in," Dave answered as he held Kurt closer to his body. "I'll come back before breakfast."

"I'm going to hold you to that Mr. Karofsky," Kurt answered as Dave rose from the bed trying to search of his clothing in the dark room.

Kurt smirked as he watched Dave searching for his clothing that was scattered all around the floor of their hotel room. Dave had already found his pants, shoes and tie…but he still couldn't find his shirt. Dave looked over towards the bed and noticed that Kurt had his white button up shirt in his hands with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Looking for something?" Kurt asked with an evil grin as he held Dave's shirt up.

Dave dropped his clothing to the floor to lower himself back onto the bed until he was fully laying over Kurt with a smile of his own. Dave moved a few loose strands of hair from Kurt's eyes, and could help but smile down at the man he had made love to earlier that evening.

"I'm sorry that I'm rushing out," Dave whispered as he looked down into Kurt's intense stare.

"I don't see you rushing out," Kurt answered. "In fact…I actually think you don't want to leave me here in this warm bed...naked."

"You're actually right about that," Dave answered as he held Kurt closer. "What do you want me to get you on my way back?"

"Surprise me," Kurt answered as his hands wrapped around Dave's neck. "Be safe."

"I always am," Dave, answered back as he kissed Kurt's lips one last time before grabbing his shirt from Kurt's lap.

Dave looked back once more at Kurt who was lying back down on the bed in order to get some rest before he returned with breakfast.

* * *

**New York, New York**

**Federal Plaza**

**15th Floor**

**5:30am**

"What did you find?" Dave replied as he was skipping his usual greeting as he saw both Abrams and Tina sitting quietly waiting for his arrival.

"Dude, where have you been?" Abrams asked curiously. "I went looking for you, and you weren't even in your hotel room."

"When did you become my mother?" Dave asked as he went over to Tina's workstation. "What were the results?"

"The multiple brown specks on the wool pattern on the quilt were old dried up blood droplets," Tina answered firmly.

"Okay," Dave replied completely taken back by Tina's findings. "Were you able to get a match on the markers in the blood sample?"

"The lab techs were able to salvage some of it in order to analyze them for additional testing, but that's going to acquire a bit more time for us to get a positive match from forensics," Tina began explaining. "They were, however, able to outline the blood type of sample on the quilt."

"And?"

"The blood antigen on the fabric was labeled as B+," Tina replied as she passed Dave the report from the lab. "The reason I'm a bit troubled is right after I received this report I cross referenced the Smythe's family medical records…just to verify that it didn't belong to any of them from some accident in the past."

"You checked all of their files?"

"Most of them… Caleb Smythe is type AB while his wife, Sylvia, is an A+ match," Tina continued to discuss her findings. "Both Sebastian and Samantha are negative matches to the blood found on the blanket. I even check their nanny's medical records."

"What about Kurt's medical file?" Dave asked curiously.

"That's where things gets a bit tricky…his medical file is sealed," Tina explained. "I called his family's private physician for clearance, and he stated- Have fun getting a court order."

It was then that Dave's mind began to race a mile a minute as his vision caught sight of the yellow folder that held the contents of the authentic report for Elizabeth Hummel's autopsy. The young agent began to review the report for what seemed like the hundredth time only this time he knew exactly what he was looking for. It was there that Dave's eyes landed on the information he had hoped wouldn't be there the late Mrs. Hummel blood type.

"She was type B+," Dave whispered to himself out loud realizing that the blood found on the blanket was also a B+ match.

"_Coincidence,_" Dave thought to himself with a nagging feeling building up inside him.

"Who are you talking about, Dave?" Tina asked as she looked over at her co-worker who seemed like he was a million miles away.

"I need you to call Dr. Herrera, she was the assistant medical examiner for this case," Dave replied as he placed the autopsy report in Abrams hands. "Tell her you are working with me on a case, and if she has any remaining samples from the E. Hummel autopsy that we could analyze."

"What's going on?" Abrams asked curiously as he could clearly see the apprehension in his co-partners features.

"I can't tell you everything right now, but I'll fill you in as soon as we meet back at the hospital," Dave replied as he was heading to the glass double doors that led to the elevator. "Keep this off the records…that means don't tell Hudson."

"Karofsky…Wait!" Tina called out stopping the agent in his tracks before he left. "Remember the numbers on the emerald blanket that you were curious about?"

"Yeah," Dave asked with a nod feeling like he needed to check up on Kurt.

"We found another set of numbers on the opposite side of the blanket," Tina answered as she handed over an enlarged picture with the numbers that were sown on the quilt pattern.

"_39-59…82-59_," Dave replied out loud. "What are they?"

"We don't know," Abrams answered. "I've been racking my mind brainstorming about what they could be, but whatever they are- someone wanted Kurt to have these numbers…I mean why else would they be sown onto his blanket specifically."

Dave didn't have time to decipher the issue at hand, for he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he turned on his heel towards the exit door.

"Where the Hell are you going?" Tina asked as she watched her fellow agent heading for the exit in a hurry.

"To get our clearance," Dave answered over his shoulder as he headed towards the elevator, so that he could make it back to the inn across town where he left Kurt sleeping soundly.

* * *

**Bed & Breakfast**

**30 minutes away…**

Kurt was trying to fall back to sleep for what seemed like hours since Dave had left, but he couldn't complain as he was enjoying the feel of the warm covers over his naked form. The scent of Dave still lingered over his skin and the sheets that were around him bringing is thoughts to what had just occurred between him and Dave only moments ago in that very bed.

**Flash**

"_Just let go," Dave whispered as his pace continued to increase, as he was able to hit just the right spot in Kurt to make him lose control. "It's…just…you and me."_

_It was Dave's assuring words that brought Kurt to the brink as he tightened his hold on the other mans lower back bringing him in deeper. Kurt's legs were securely wrapped around Dave's frame as the pace continued in a primitive rhythm._

_Kurt's head was buried in between Dave's next and shoulder as the strong agent above him was almost over the edge._

_Kurt turned his head and placed his hand on Dave's face bringing the man back to his senses._

"_I'm yours," Kurt whispered to his lover_.

Kurt turned over on his back until his gaze was fixed on the white ceiling. He couldn't comprehend how in deep he was when it came to his feelings for Dave. In his experience, Kurt never showed the authentic factors that made up the man he was, for he would just illustrate a mere speck of who he was to the world…he was trained as a child to always create impenetrable walls around him.

Showing weakness only left you open to vulnerability.

Kurt never was able to fully trust himself with anyone…until now.

Kurt knew a part of him wanted to board up his heart and keep it from shattering into a thousand pieces, but there was a larger fraction of himself that wanted to give it all to the young agent that held him with such passion only moments ago. He wanted to give David Karofsky every bit of himself…even if it meant opening himself to _vulnerability_.

Kurt's tired eyes were slowly closing with the feeling of exhaustion washing over him as he was slowly slipping off into a comfortable slumber when a faint knock broke the silence of the room. It took Kurt a few moments before he realized there was someone at the door.

"David?" Kurt asked from the bed with a faint smile forming on his face at the thought of the other man already arriving back, but there was no response back.

Kurt gradually stood up from the comforts of his warm bed wrapping the bed sheets around his naked form as he made his way to the door.

"Did you forget your key?" Kurt replied as he freely opened the door to reveal the young bellman from earlier. Kurt unconsciously tightened the cover closer to his body as he felt foolish to have opened the door without even checking to see if it was Dave.

"I-I'm sorry to disturb you so late," the young bellman replied, as he clearly looked uncomfortable.

"No…I'm sorry I thought you were someone else," Kurt answered back as he looked cautiously at the young man in front of him. "Is there something wrong?"

"I was told to bring this to you immediately," the bellman replied as he passed Kurt a small white paper neatly folded. "They said it was urgent."

Kurt took the note from the young man, and slowly closed the door as he retreated back into the dark room where his eyes were nervously focused on the folded letter that his slender hands held.

Kurt gently lifted the collapsed note until he was able to observe the message that was written inside. The message was straightforward, but still made Kurt's skin crawl leaving him with a sense of dread…for he knew perfectly well the person that composed the message. The elegant handwriting and cryptic message was a dead giveaway.

"_Come down stairs…we need to talk_."

Kurt placed the note down on the bed where only moments ago he spent the most intimate time with David. Kurt gradually located his clothing, and took a deep breath before exiting the room to make his way down to the lobby. The hallway was quiet and calm, for one could hear a single pin drop…yet the only sound Kurt could hear was the beating of his heart as he made his way along the stairs.

Kurt finally reached the bottom floor and slowly began scanning the lobby looking for the one that was requesting his presence when his eyes finally landed at the small bar located on the opposite side of the lobby.

Kurt's expression shifted as his eyes fell on the figure that was slowly sipping their drink of choice patiently waiting for his arrival.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked completely skipping over any formal greeting as he walked towards the recognizable figure.

"Can't a mother request her own child's presence?" Sylvia Smythe asked with a tone that Kurt knew all too well.

"I'll ask you again…why are you here?" Kurt demanded as he folded his arms over his chest.

"You and I need to have a long conversation…_son_," Sylvia cryptically as she motioned to the chair next to hers.

* * *

TBC…

_Hi Everyone!_

_Sooo….I know you are all probably thinking that I live off of cliffhangers…and you are probably right. I had a few issues with the chapter in regards to which direction I wanted to take, but I hope you liked the route. I have a few things going on, but I've been making time for editing and revising my fic (I would never want to leave you all hanging, and since I left this kind on cliffhanger I should get started on the next chapter. Hang in there the next chapter is just around the corner._

_Tons of Hugs_

Whiskey


	18. Chapter 18

**Title**: Sweetest Downfall (Chapter 18/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to the _Malcolm McLaren Song: About Her_

**Summary:** AU (Future Fiction) A chance encounter at a bar leaves Dave Karofsky believing that he has found the one he's been waiting for, but fate seems to have other plans in mind.

(Note: Dave and Kurt have never met before…more of their back-story will be revealed in later chapters)

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"_Come down stairs…we need to talk."_

_Kurt placed the note down on the bed where only moments ago he spent the most intimate moment with Dave. Kurt gradually located his clothing and took a deep breath before exiting the room to make his way down to the lobby. The hallway was quiet and calm, for one could hear a pin drop…yet Kurt could still hear the loud beating of his heart as he made his way down the stairs._

_Kurt reached the bottom of the stairs and slowly began scanning the lobby looking for the one that was requesting his presence when his eyes finally landed at the small bar located on the opposite side of the lobby. _

_Kurt's expression shifted as his eyes fell on the figure that was slowly sipping their drink of choice patiently waiting for his arrival._

"_What are you doing here?" Kurt asked completely skipping over any greeting._

"_Can't a mother request her own child presence?" Sylvia Smythe asked with a tone that Kurt knew to well._

"_I'll ask you again…why are you here?" Kurt demanded as he folded his arms over his chest._

"_You and I need to have a long talk…son," Sylvia cryptically as she motioned to the chair next to hers. _

_**Continued…**_

"I don't want to play games with you," Kurt answered tiredly as he rubbed his temples hoping that this whole scene was a nightmare and that he would wake up to the sound of Dave bringing him breakfast in bed.

"Humor me, Kurt," Sylvia stated as she motioned to the chair next to hers. "Please, sit down…you're lucky that I found you and not your father."

"I'm not a child anymore," Kurt stated as he reluctantly sat down curiously wondering how his mother was able to track him down, for he thought he was rather cautious throughout the evening. "I'm going to ask you once more…what are you doing here?"

"I'll answer your question with an inquiry of my own," Sylvia replied with an unnerving gaze that Kurt knew very well, for it was the same look she would expresses when she was displeased…which was fairly often. "What are _you_ doing here, Kurt? I don't know who you're waiting for, but I know for certain that it isn't Cooper."

"Please- tell you me you didn't drive half way across town to a remote Bed & Breakfast…in the middle of the night to deliver the famous Smythe family lecture," Kurt answered back with resentment in his tone. "My reasons for being here are none of your concern."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Dave was currently merging on to I-78 back to the Bed & Breakfast with a myriad of thoughts in his brain from his meeting with Abrams and Tina.

"_What the Hell was going on_?" Dave thought to himself as he was speeding down the empty highway when he heard his cell phone ringing from where it was located on the empty passenger side seat. Dave could see Tina's number flashing with the incessant ringing blaring away, but quickly reached for his phone while still keeping his eyes on the dark vacant highway.

"Yeah," Dave answered as he balanced his phone.

"What's your location?" Tina replied calmly but in a hurried tone.

"I'm mobile right now, and just about to reach my exit," Dave answered. "What's going on?"

"We contacted Dr. Herrera already, and she's looking into the samples from the autopsy of E. Hummel," Tina reported to the young field agent. "Artie and I were able to come up with a few possible explanations to the sequence numbers that were sown on Kurt's emerald blanket."

"I'm all ears," Dave stated as he was veering off of the highway heading south.

"I'm going to put us on speaker," Tina added as she conference in the call where Dave could hear Abrams shuffling about which Dave associated the sound with his co-worker pacing back and forth through the office. "Artie and I used the numbers to narrow down our search. We are100% certain that they are _not_ routing numbers or social security codes."

"Well…95.5% certain," Abrams added.

"Alright," Dave answered back. "Could they be numbers to an address?"

"We don't believe so, but while we were narrowing our search we realized that we were looking at the numbers all wrong," Tina added quickly. "The way they were positioned on the blanket had the sequence 39-59 aligned in a northern portion of the blanket whereas 82-59 was sown on the far left side…making it in the western part of the cover."

"Are you telling me that the sequence numbers are, in fact, coordinates?" Dave asked not being able to believe in the newfound developments of the team.

"Two points for Agent Karofsky," Abrams chuckled through the phone.

"Did you run the coordinates to see where they lead to?" Dave asked as he rolled his eyes at Abrams previous statement.

"We currently tracing the figures now," Tina replied back as Dave could hear Abrams typing in the background.

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

**Bed & Breakfast **

Sylvia Smythe took a long sip of her drink taking in the slow burn of the clear substance that she was currently consuming.

"Can I get you anything?" the bartender asked as he reached the occupied table where Kurt was trying to make sense of his current predicament with his mother.

"Coffee," Kurt answered with a small smile while waiting for the bartender to leave before conversing again with his mother.

"How did you even find me?"

"You forget that you're my child," Sylvia stated with a smile, but noticed that Kurt wasn't finding any humor to her comments. "I've been tracing your ATM transactions, and the machine you used was about ten miles away from here. I recall that you use to love this place when you were a boy…it's a pity that it's so different from when we stayed."

"What can I say things change, but it's still nice to know that no matter what… my family still monitors my every step."

I guess I deserve that, for I know that your father and I had usual methods of parenting," Sylvia replied as she looked down at her almost empty glass.

"Unusual?" Kurt spat out with a look of disbelief. "What parent has the FBI following their children around like a bunch of criminals? What kind of family keeps incalculable amount of secrets from each other? How do I know anything you say is _real_?"

"I didn't come here to argue with you, Kurt," Sylvia answered in a low voice.

"Then why did you even track me down, Mom?"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**(**_**20 miles from the Bed & Breakfast**_**)**

Dave felt like he was a million miles away from Kurt even though he was just twenty minutes away from the Bed and Breakfast, for he had this unshakable feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Find anything yet?" Dave asked as he drove passed a few familiar landmarks that he and Kurt had driven by as they were making their way to the secluded inn.

"I told Hudson that we needed to upgrade our software," Abrams complained through the speaker. "This thing runs at an alarming slow speed."

"It's not the computers fault," Tina stated back.

"Then whose fault is it?" Abrams shot back.

Dave rolled his eyes as he could simply imagine the scene back at the office of Abrams and Tina bickering as they tried figuring these irregularities that have been surfacing around the case.

"Bingo," Abrams cried out triumphantly.

"So…where do the codes lead?" Dave asked firmly.

"_39-59N 82-59W_ are the exact coordinates to…_Columbus, Ohio_."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Bed & Breakfast**

Sylvia was about to respond when the bartender arrived with Kurt's black coffee in hand. Kurt didn't have the stomach to drink the hot beverage, but found that stirring the drink calmed his frazzled nerves.

Sylvia waited for the bartender to leave before she reached into her purse to place a small flash drive on the table. Kurt looked at the item on the table curiously, but refused to reach for it until his mother answered a few questions…especially the one in particular that had been plaguing for a couple of days.

"Who's Elizabeth Hummel?" Kurt asked while quickly noticing that his mother didn't need to answer for her facial expressions gave her away. Kurt already knew that his mother was trying to hide her emotions away behind her cool façade.

"I'm really not surprised that with all the confidentiality revolving around your father that you would start unraveling the mystery that is your dysfunctional family unit," Sylvia said as she sipped her martini.

"Lets make this clear, for the record, you used the word dysfunctional…not me," Kurt answered as he sat back in his chair. "What is this anyways?" Kurt asked as he motioned to the flash drive on the table.

"Just…keep it safe," Sylvia stated seriously as she saw Kurt inquisitively staring at the portal drive that was laying in between them on the table leaving a million questions swimming in his head at that moment. "You can _not_ let anyone know that I gave you this."

"Now I know where I get my love for the dramatics from," Kurt answered back with a hint of sarcasm, but noticing that his mother was not trying to be humorous.

"This is not a joke, Kurt."

"What's in it?" Kurt asked once more trying to not sound so interested the portable flash drive.

"Something that is very rare in this world," Sylvia replied as she removed the napkin from her lap placing it over the USB then gradually bringing her gaze back to her sons inquiring eyes. "…It holds the _truth_, Kurt."

"Mom."

"You need to hold onto it, and when you're ready everything you need to know is hidden away inside," Sylvia Smythe whispered. "…But not yet."

"Why not now?"

"Consider it this way…this small flash drive is my equivalent of Pandora's box," Sylvia replied with a stern expression that caused Kurt some apprehension. "Once the contents of the electronic files are opened you can't stop what information unravels afterward. I find the truth to be more disturbing than the blind reality we choose to live."

Sylvia Smythe was a strong woman that rarely ever showed one ounce of weakness, and those moments she did was usually away from prying eyes. Kurt had to admit seeing his mother in this fragile state made him feel on edge, for whatever the reason his mother wasn't a weak wilt woman…but something was ailing her.

"Was I a good mother to you?" Sylvia replied abruptly as she looked up to meet her sons worried blue eyes. "Did you feel loved?"

"You…you did the best you could do, Mom," Kurt answered as he searched his mothers eyes to try and figure out what was disturbing her. "Mom…"

"Did I ever tell you the story of when I first held you in my arms?" Sylvia whispered with a sad grin as her green eyes moistened at the memory. "I loved you from the first instant your blue eyes met mine. I knew then that you were mine…you were my blue-eyed angel. I'm sorry that you grew up in a divided home, but just know that everything I did was to protect you and your siblings."

"Mom…you're beginning to frighten me."

Sylvia stood up slowly from her seat with her glass in hand bringing what was left of her drink to her lips. Sylvia took one last sip of her cocktail before turning her gaze back to her sons piercing blue mystified eyes.

"I just need you to know that I never lied to you…my love for you, even though you might not have felt it, was real," Sylvia whispered as she placed her drink on the table. "I wish that things could have been so much different, but I see now that this is the price I must pay for dancing with the devil."

Kurt wanted to speak, but it seemed that he couldn't bring himself to utter a single word…for this was the first time he had ever seen this side of his mother before. Kurt had always figured that his mother was just an unhappy politicians wife with shattered dreams, but at this moment she just looked completely…lost. Kurt for the first time since he was a child reached for his mother's trembling hand.

"Stay safe," Sylvia whispered as she sadly smiled at her fingers entwining with Kurt's.

"Why do I feel this is an unexpected goodbye?" Kurt answered with sorrow evident in his gaze.

Sylvia reluctantly removed her hand from Kurt's and placed it upon his cheek, as she wanted to never forget the way he looked at that very moment. Sylvia Smythe wanted nothing more than to always remember the blue-eyed angel that came to her out of an unexpected circumstance, but she knew that she could never forgive herself if she continued to hide the truth from him.

Sylvia Smythe reached into her purse and placed a white envelop on the table facing down.

"I love you," Sylvia whispered as she turned away from her youngest son and exited through the front door of the Bed & Breakfast. Kurt felt as if the air in his lungs had spontaneously left him, for his mother had hardly ever used those words to convey affection to her children.

It took Kurt a moment before his mind registered the envelope that was left behind. His slender shaking hands reached for the letter when he realized that the insignia from the previous letters was on the top right hand corner. Kurt immediately realized that his mother had sent him the photos of Elizabeth Hummel to his work but, why?

Kurt ripped through the opening to see a folded letter neatly placed inside. Kurt silently unfolded the correspondence to see something slip out onto the table, but disregarded it for a minute a he took in the message that his mother left for him. The words were once again simple, but still made him anxious.

"_Nothing is as it seems_."

Kurt read the message twice before reaching for a small snapshot that had fallen from the letter just moments ago. Kurt turned over the photograph and could feel his heart beating out of his chest, for the photo was of Elizabeth Hummel and the man he had met years ago in Dalton. Kurt hadn't thought about the unknown man in years until recently when he told Dave about his chance encounter with the unknown man.

**Flash Back**

"_I first came across the insignia when I was at Dalton Academy," Kurt began to explain his oldest memory of the insignia. "I was about sixteen when I was interviewed by an older man in his mid-forties…he said he was part of the faculty at Dalton, and he just wanted to get to know some of the students before he began instructing."_

"_What happen?" Dave asked as he could feel the tension building in him hoping this story didn't lead to a dark place for the man he was growing fonder for with each passing moment._

"_He found me in the library…at first it looked like he had seen a ghost when he first looked at me, but he composed himself quickly shaking off anything that had him spooked," Kurt continued to explain. "He started asking all these questions."_

"_What kind of questions?" Dave asked hoping he wasn't pushing._

"_Nothing really of importance…if I liked Dalton and the music I liked to listen to," Kurt stated. "…But then he started asking me about my family."_

"_Like your home life?"_

"_Mostly about my father, and mother," Kurt answered. "I told him that I didn't understand where the conversation was going and that I needed to go to my next class…but before I left he told me if I was willing to seek out the truth."_

"_The truth about what?" Dave asked, as he stood closer to Kurt._

"_My family," Kurt whispered. "He said, 'If I was willing to see my father for what he truly was?''_

"_And what was that?" Dave asked as he placed his large hand on Kurt's shoulder turning the man in order to see his expression clearly._

"_A liar," Kurt answered._

"_The man that came to see you at Dalton…did he happen to give you his name?" Dave asked hoping that it wasn't whom he thought it was to which Kurt answered with a nodded._

"_He did," Kurt, whispered as he looked over at Dave's concern face. "He just gave me a last name."_

"_What was it?"_

"_Hummel."_

**End Flash**

"_Oh…God_," Kurt thought to himself as he pieced together a small portion of the puzzle lying before him.

The man in question that visited him back at Dalton was, in fact, married to Elizabeth Hummel.

Kurt looked down at the picture once more to see the cheerful faces of the pair.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked as he looked down at the faces that were an enigma to him, but somehow were connected back to his family. Kurt looked at the backside of the photograph once more where he had glanced at a small inscription in a harder to read handwriting.

"_To Liz…the times that we face will be rough and the hardships indescribable, but when I see you holding Kurt I can't help but feel that we are drifting into a better tomorrow. Both of you are what I look forward to in the future…Love, Burt."_

Kurt stared at the touching message that was left behind, but in truth there was only one sentence that continued playing in his mind at that moment as he turned the snapshot over to see the faces of the Hummel's.

"_When I see you holding Kurt…"_

* * *

TBC…

_Hi Everyone!_

_I hope that I have given you all a few answered that have been lingering about, but just know that there's still more twists up my sleeve;-) I had a hard time writing the Sylvia and Kurt scene since I didn't want to give too much away. I actually felt bad for her character. I've been feeling a bit off due to a cold that I have been fighting, and I almost attempted to write while under the influence of cold medication…but I thought against it. The last time I let cold medication and Mtn Dew mix during a writing session I had Kurt's character in Ride with Me set fire to Sebastian's car (good times!). Well, I hope you've enjoyed this latest installment, and let me know what you think;-)_

_Tons of Wicked Hugs_

_Whiskey_


	19. Chapter 19

**Title**: Sweetest Downfall (Chapter 19/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to the _Malcolm McLaren Song: About Her_

**Summary:** AU (Future Fiction) A chance encounter at a bar leaves Dave Karofsky believing that he has found the one he's been waiting for, but fate seems to have other plans in mind.

(Note: Dave and Kurt have never met before…more of their back-story will be revealed in later chapters)

**(**_**Author Note: I'm so sorry for the delay)**_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"_Oh…God_," Kurt thought to himself as he pieced together a small portion of the puzzle lying before him.

The man in question that visited him back at Dalton was, in fact, married to Elizabeth Hummel.

Kurt looked down at the picture once more to see the cheerful faces of the pair.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked as he looked down at the faces that were an enigma to him, but somehow were connected back to his family. Kurt looked at the backside of the photograph once more where he had glanced at a small inscription in a harder to read handwriting.

"_To Liz…the times that we face will be rough and the hardships indescribable, but when I see you holding Kurt I can't help but feel that we are drifting into a better tomorrow. Both of you are what I look forward to in the future…Love, Burt."_

Kurt stared at the touching message that was left behind, but in truth there was only one sentence that continued playing in his mind at that moment as he turned the snapshot over to see the faces of the Hummel's.

"_When I see you holding Kurt…"_

**Continued…**

**Meanwhile…**

Dave was still reeling from the insane statement that Abrams just unleashed on him as he was slowly approaching the final exit to the Bed & Breakfast. He knew that Abrams was still talking on the other end of the line, but he couldn't focus on the conversation at hand. Dave still continued to hear Abrams findings over again in his mind.

"_39-59N 82-59W are the exact coordinates for (pause)… Columbus, Ohio," _Dave repeated over in his mind. "_What the Hell was going on_?"

The myriad of unanswered question and various theories were piling up all around him, and for a split second Dave began to think that he was getting in over his head.

"_Did you hear me_?" Abrams stated in a frustrated tone on the other end of the receiver.

"What?" Dave asked as he finally brought himself back to the one-sided conversation that had been taking place between him and his co-worker. "Can you repeat that, Abrams?"

"_Which part_?" Abrams replied back in a confused tone.

"Um…all of it."

"_E. Hummel…the deceased in the autopsy report that you left behind_," Abrams began explaining. "_I started looking into her background when you left earlier this evening_."

"I already checked archives, and nothing came up," Dave stated as he turned right heading towards the familiar street he and Kurt took earlier.

"_You check our archives, but as you know that is only limited to general background information or repeat offenses_," Abrams stated as he continued to go over his findings. "_I did a little investigative work."_

"Do you mean that you hacked into the systems mainframe?"

"_Well…I didn't_," Abrams added quickly. "_It was Tina's idea to hack into the National Security Branch Analysis Center."_

Dave could immediately hear Chang and Abrams bickering on the other end, and Dave could only conclude that Tina didn't want her well known hacking skill to be an issue or jeopardize her work. Most of the new agents, within the Bureau, knew that Tina had been recruited straight out of the academy because of her well-developed linguist skills, but most importantly it was her bypassing encrypted firewalls in under minutes that won her the position.

"Are you both done being an old married couple?" Dave finally chimed into the conversation.

"_Sorry,_" both agents stated from the other end.

"_Like I was saying…we did a little research and we found out a few interesting facts about our deceased cold-case_," Abrams stated as he began flipping through some of his notes. "_She worked as an artist in the western part of Chelsea in New York, and prior to that she was a student at Columbia University."_

"Okay…I'm waiting for the punch line here," Dave stated.

"_I'm getting there_ _impatient one_," Abrams answered back. "_I'm painting a picture here of who she was."_

"Then paint faster."

"_Alright, E. Hummel was originally from…Columbus, Ohio_," Abrams replied.

"Can you repeat that?" Dave asked thinking that he had just heard wrong.

"_You heard me, but that isn't the main kicker_," Abrams stated. "_While E. Hummel was a graduate student at Columbia she began interning at a prestigious law firm. It was during this time that the firm had just hired a young up and coming prosecutor to their payroll_."

"Let me guess…Caleb Smythe."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Bed & Breakfast**

Kurt sat quietly in the café in his own thoughts as he looked over the picture his mother had left behind for him…the picture of Elizabeth and Burt Hummel. It seemed odd that he felt a certain connection with both people even though they were mere strangers to him. Kurt turned the picture over once more to read the message that was intended for Elizabeth.

"_Liz…the times that we face will be rough and the hardships indescribable, but when I see you holding Kurt I can't help but feel that we are drifting into a better tomorrow. Both of you are what I look forward to in the future…Love, Burt."_

"_What is going on_?" Kurt thought to himself as his mind wandered about.

Kurt felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket quickly bringing him out of his thoughts as he retrieved the device. Kurt was skeptical as he looked at the screen indicating that there was an unread incoming text message waiting, for the message came under a blocked number. Kurt unlocked the screen in order to recover the message.

**New Message**:

"_Go with them…"-BH_

"BH," Kurt whispered under his breath as he read the cryptic message once more when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Mr. Smythe," a strong voice behind him replied, and Kurt already knew it wasn't David.

Before Kurt could turn his view to the un-identified male standing behind him he covertly placed the USB and photograph his mother had left into his pocket. Kurt turned around in his seat to see two men in suits standing by.

"Can I help you?" Kurt asked cautiously and with hesitation as he looked at the both men.

"I'm Agent Nelson, and this is Agent Crawford," the agent to the right spoke as he lifted his badge up for Kurt to inspect. "We need to bring you in immediately."

"Bring me in? Where?" Kurt asked with confusion evident within his tone as he gazed at the agents. "Why?"

"We can explain everything on the way," Agent Crawford stated as he stepped forward, but Kurt was already on his feet making sure that he was a few steps away from them.

"I'm not going anywhere…until you tell me what's going on," Kurt stated firmly as he felt a wave of fear and worry wash over him believing that something might of happen to Dave.

"There was an incident tonight," Agent Nelson replied not knowing if he should wait to tell the youngest Smythe the nature of their business, and what had occurred earlier that evening.

"What kind of incident?" Kurt asked in a worried voice.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"_Dave…are you still there_?" Abrams asked as he noticed the long pause from the other end of the line.

"Yeah, I'm still here," Dave answered as he pulled into the almost empty parking lot. Dave turned his gaze and immediately noticed a registered federal vehicle parked near the entrance. "Abrams."

"_Yeah_," Abrams answered back quickly.

"I just pulled up to pick up Kurt Smythe, but I'm noticing one of _our_ vehicles parked here…is there something going on, and we weren't notified?"

"_I don't know why that would be_," Abrams replied. "_Our team has the lead on this investigation…anything that might come up within the investigation with other agents assigned would need to go through us before action is taken_."

"Unless it came straight from the top," Dave answered as he parked the car with his eyes still focused on the dark tinted car situated three spaces down from him.

"_You want me to check in_ _with Hudson_?"

"Yeah," Dave answered back as he swiftly checked to make sure he had the safety of his weapon off as he opened the door to the lobby.

Dave put away his phone, and was about to go up towards their room when he saw Kurt sitting in the café/bar area at the left side of the room with two federal agents standing by. Dave moved away where his presence couldn't be detected, and more importantly so he could see if Kurt was safe.

Kurt was standing by the table with an unreadable expression on his face as he looked towards the agents with a questioning look.

"Mr. Smythe…it's best that we discuss this matter privately," Crawford urged.

"…and I already told you I'm not going anywhere with you until you answer my questions," Kurt stated firmly as he crossed his hands. "How did you even find me and what incident are you referring to?"

"The GPS locator was activated on your phone after the break-in at your apartment," Nelson stated.

"I didn't approve that," Kurt answered back with an appalled look on his face.

"Mayor Smythe was the one that petitioned for its approval," Nelson stated.

"How am I not surprised?" Kurt whispered as he rubbed the bridge of his nose as he could feel tension building up within him. Kurt turned his head slightly, and noticed Dave standing in the distance ready to make his presence know. Kurt knew that they couldn't explain the nature of Dave's sudden appearance to the agents, for it would cause suspicion. Kurt understood that he had to protect their secret, for it was the only way of keeping them both safe.

Kurt covertly shook his head as a signal to his lover not to make his appearance known, and within seconds he could see Dave slowly retreating back to where he was standing before.

"Our orders are to take you back to your apartment to recover a few things, and then move you to a secure location."

"Why?" Kurt asked, but all he received in return was silence. "Most of my things have been moved to my brothers apartment, so I'll call him to let him know."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Nelson finally answered back with a cryptic tone.

"Why not?" Kurt asked already getting frustrated with the two agents when he realized that they were trying to keep him from talking with his brother, and in that moment Kurt felt a sense of panic…for he couldn't shake the feeling that the incident that occurred that evening was somehow connected with his brother. "Where's Sebastian?"

"Mr. Smythe…"

"I don't need the run around, Agent Nelson," Kurt cried out with frustration.

Dave watched from across the room in the hidden distance as Kurt argued with the federal agents before him. Dave wanted nothing more than to take Kurt away from all the madness that was brewing, but Kurt's signal only made him realize that it was best to keep his emotions and appearance at bay…for now.

Dave really couldn't hear what was being discussed, but it was obviously making Kurt extremely uncomfortable to the extent that the color from his face was drained as he heard the redheaded agent finishing his concise explanation.

Dave felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, and he could only imagine it being Abrams calling him back.

"What did you find?"

"_You need to let the agents that are there do their job_," Tina stated firmly and with urgency. "_Come back to the office…now."_

"What happen?" Dave replied as he continued to keep his gaze focused on Kurt, for there was no way he would just leave Kurt behind.

"_At 11:45pm this evening Sebastian Smythe was abducted outside of his place of employment_," Tina reluctantly began explaining. "_They have reason to believe that the kidnappers aren't going make their demands until morning, and until then they are taking the proper precautions by placing the Smythe family in our secure safe houses."_

"They are placing them into hiding?" Dave asked as he could feel the tension building up in his chest at the thought of Kurt being taken away until everything was finished with the case.

"_Those were the orders…Agent Nelson and Crawford are picking up K. Smythe, and transporting him to the check point_," Tina stated. "_After he's checked in at the rendezvous point with the rest of his family they will be transported to the safe house. Hudson's on his way to pick up Samantha Smyth as we speak."_

"Shit," Dave whispered under his breath as he could plainly see Kurt's body frozen with uncertainty as the agents continued to discuss the matter with him.

Kurt covertly looked over in the direction he knew Dave was hiding, and motioned his eyes towards the stairway. Dave nodded in response only realizing that Kurt was telling him to meet back in the room they were occupying earlier that evening.

Dave was still on the phone with Tina as he backed tracked towards the stairway leading up to the room, but clearly making sure that no one noticed his presence.

"_Dave…you still there_?"

"Yeah," Dave whispered as he finally entered the dark room where he could still smell the aroma of Kurt in the air…the smell of sweetness and sweat lingered almost making Dave forget that he was still on the phone.

"_Shuester is on his way to the office_."

"I figured he would fly in…considering the turn of events of this evening," Dave answered. "He's most likely coming in for damage control."

"_I don't know, but I have a feeling some heads will roll for this_," Tina replied in a worried tone. "_Are you driving back_?"

"I need to see someone first," Dave answered as he heard light footsteps followed by a key attempting to open the locked door. "I gotta go."

Dave stood behind the door in an effort to not be in the way just in case Kurt wasn't able to come up alone. The door slowly opened, and a slender shadow made its way towards the inside. Kurt closed the door quickly while trying to find the light switch, and once he turned his gaze he could easily spot Dave.

Kurt rushed over to Dave quickly molding into his lovers warm embrace. Dave wrapped his arms around Kurt's slender frame while pressing his lips upon Kurt's exposed neck.

"It's going to be…" Dave began to say his words of comfort, but was cut off by Kurt placing his fingertips softly upon his lips.

"Sshhh," Kurt whispered. "They are waiting for me outside the door."

Dave nodded, but still continued to hold Kurt in his arms not knowing when he would be able to look at the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Do you know where I'm going?" Kurt whispered with sadness in his tone.

"I don't," Dave answered. "…And I know that you won't know where you're going until you get to the location."

"Do you know how long I'll be away?"

"No," Dave answered as he placed both his hands on either side of Kurt's face in order to bring Kurt's gaze to his. "I need you to know that no matter what happens…I'm going to find out who's doing this, and I _will_ bring you back."

"Promise," Kurt whispered as he continued to gaze into Dave's intense stare.

"_I swear_," Dave answered as they could hear a small knock at the door.

"Mr. Smythe," one of the agents replied through the door.

"I'm fine…I'll be right out," Kurt answered back not wanting to leave Dave's presence and travel into the unknown. Kurt turned his gaze back to Dave while trying to smile at him with a defeated look, for couldn't help but feel that he was losing him.

"I need for you to kiss me," Kurt pleaded as he immediately felt Dave's strong hands pulling him towards his starving lips. Kurt knew that they shared many kisses…in the beginning they represented cravings of lust and need, but somewhere along the way they soon evolved into much more. Kurt lost himself in Dave's lips, for he knew there was nothing sweeter…the taste was utterly addicting. Kurt understood that he craved every bit of the man standing in front of him, and for a brief moment they could only pretended that they weren't about to be separated.

"Mr. Smythe?"

Kurt slowly placed on last chaste kiss upon Dave's swollen mouth still trying to gather his breathe. Kurt reluctantly slipped out of Dave's tender embrace while placing something into the larger man's hand. Dave didn't really pay much attention to the object that was placed in his hands, for he was more concerned with watching Kurt.

Just as Kurt was about to open the door he felt Dave wrap his arms around his waist from behind. Kurt was about to turn to face his lover one last time, but felt Dave's hands firmly keeping him in place.

"Don't turn around…because I know if you do I won't let you leave this room," Dave whispered into Kurt's ear. "I know my timing sucks, but I don't want you leaving this room without me saying it."

Kurt remained silent as he continued to feel the warmth of his lover's arms around him and the sensation of having Dave whispering to him.

"_I'm…in love you_," Dave finally whispered.

Kurt couldn't believe that he had heard those words escaping his lover's lips, and tried his best not to let his tears slip. Kurt closed his eyes still taking in the last few moments they had together when he heard the agents on the other side getting restless.

"Mr. Smythe, we need to get you to the check point," Nelson called out.

"Go," Dave whispered as he felt Kurt's heart beating out of his chest while finally releasing him from their embrace. Dave stepped further back, so that the agents wouldn't see him when Kurt opened the door. Dave watched as Kurt slipped through the open door ready to leave into the unknown.

Dave was left alone in the dark room once again, but it was then that he finally realized that there was something in his hands. He slowly opened his closed fist to see the object Kurt had left him…a small USB.

Dave understood that the only way he would get Kurt back was to get to the bottom of this mess even if he had to get his hands dirty.

* * *

**The Roosevelt Hotel**

Dave's orders were to report back to the office for debriefing with Shuester, but he needed to see the contents within the USB that Kurt had left behind. Dave was locked in his hotel room loading up his computer as he noticed that Abrams was calling him for the third time in ten minutes, but he chose to ignore it until he was done uploading the document. Dave finally was able to load it, and was a bit taken back when he saw that it was a video document.

Dave pressed play on the document as he immediately saw Sylvia Smythe appearing on the footage.

"_Kurt…if you are watching this then it means that certain events have begun to unfold. The web of lies and deceit are slowly coming apart, and it's only a matter of time before you find out the whole truth. I realize that the truth is a luxury that we can't afford, and I can't explain everything thing to you because I know that the timing is wrong. I will say this…that you were a product of love_," Sylvia replied with tears threatening to escape her eyes. "_You have Elizabeth's eyes and Burt's smile…those were the individuals in the picture I gave you…I wish you could have known them_."

Dave continued to watch, as he couldn't believe the video confession that was playing in front of him.

"_Caleb use to say that forgiveness is the ultimate remedy, for a broken soul…but for some it isn't that…easy,"_ Sylvia stated gravely. "_Love has its place in the world, as does hate…Peace has its place, as well does war…Injustice, unfortunately, has its place in our society…but so does __vengeance_."

Dave looked at the time frame of the video and noticed that this video was created only a couple of hours ago. The footage only had about a few seconds left before it finished, so Dave turned his attention back on Mrs. Smythe.

"_You were the only thing that was right in all this mess, Kurt_," Sylvia whispered. "_Don't ever forget that…I love you_."

The footage then ended leaving Dave utterly stunned as his phone began to sound off again. Dave rolled his eyes and he answered the call before Abrams sent a search party out for him.

"What?" Dave asked with an annoyed tone.

"_Huston_, _we have a huge problem_," Abrams stated abruptly.

"What are you taking about?"

"_Shue wants an emergency meeting in the next fifteen minutes,_" Abrams answered back. "_We have a situation."_

"I know," Dave began to argue, but was cut of abruptly.

"_Kurt Smythe…never showed up at his check point location."_

TBC…

* * *

_Okay, before you all go into hysterics, and send me hate mail (or a lynch mob) just know that Kurt is not dead! I repeat…Kurt is not dead! The reason I say this is because I read the last paragraph to a friend of mine and she asked why I was killing him off, lol. I must apologize for the long delay in updating this story, but life has been insane on my side of the world…and Mtn Dew has nothing to do with it. I leave you with this cliffhanger in celebration of my birthday that's on Sunday;-P It just goes to show you that even though I'm getting older…I'm still the Queen of Cliffhangers, lol. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter, and I hope you all like it. I am working on the next one, so you won't have to wait to long for the next installment. _

_Thanks everyone your keeping up with the story! _

_Wicked Hugs & Love_

_-From the birthday girl;-P_


	20. Chapter 20

**Title**: Sweetest Downfall (Chapter 20/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to the _Malcolm McLaren Song: About Her and Satellite Heart lyrics_

**Summary:** AU (Future Fiction) A chance encounter at a bar leaves Dave Karofsky believing that he has found the one he's been waiting for, but fate seems to have other plans in mind.

(Note: Dave and Kurt have never met before…more of their back-story will be revealed in later chapters)

(_**Author's Notes**__: Hi everyone, I'm so sorry for the delay in updating this fic. I hope you can all forgive me. I don't plan on leaving this work of fiction undone…I could never do that. I sometimes hate reading WIP's because of a fear that the writer won't complete it. I have a few ideas for this story that I intend to incorporate. I hope you all will let me know your thoughts on this chapter…even if it's to yell at me for updating so damn late. Tons of Hugs-Whiskey)_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"_Caleb use to say that forgiveness is the ultimate remedy, for a broken soul…but for some it isn't that…easy,"_ Sylvia stated gravely. "_Love has its place in the world, as does hate…Peace has its place, as well does war…Injustice, unfortunately, has its place in our society…but so does __vengeance_."

Dave looked at the time frame of the video and noticed that this video was created only a couple of hours ago. The footage only had about a few seconds left before it finished, so Dave turned his attention back on Mrs. Smythe.

"_You were the only thing that was right in all this mess, Kurt_," Sylvia whispered. "_Don't ever forget that…I love you_."

The footage then ended leaving Dave utterly stunned as his phone began to sound off again. Dave rolled his eyes and he answered the call before Abrams sent a search party out for him.

"What?" Dave asked with an annoyed tone.

"_Huston_, _we have a huge problem_," Abrams stated abruptly.

"What are you taking about?"

"_Shue wants an emergency meeting in the next fifteen minutes,_" Abrams answered back. "_We have a situation."_

"I know," Dave began to argue, but was cut of abruptly.

"_Kurt Smythe…never showed up to his check point location."_

* * *

**Continued...**

**Six Hours Ago…**

**Sebastian Smythe's Apartment**

"_I'm a satellite heart lost in the dark_

_I'm spun out so far, you stop, I start_

_But I'll be true to you"_

Kurt was trying to gather a few of his belongings as the two agents waited for him in the living room. Kurt's mind was racing a mile a minute as he placed a sweater into his messenger bag. He still couldn't believe the turn of events that took place that very evening starting with sharing the most intimate moment wrapped up in Dave's arms…to his mother paying him a visit at the Bed & Breakfast…and ending with his brother being taken.

Kurt turned his gaze to see an old picture resting on the aged dresser of when the Smythe boys were just kids at the family's country house. He reached over, and lifted the frame off of the dresser as he looked at his brother's young face looking back at him.

**Flashback**

"_You cheated," Kurt replied as he ran after his brother who took off seconds before he did in their running match._

"_Says the loser," Sebastian stated as he stopped running to look back at his younger brother who was out of breath and furious._

"_You're impossible," Kurt answered back still trying to catch his breaths. "How do you expect me to ever beat you if you always insist on cheating each time we compete?"_

"_That's the thing about you little brother…I always know you'll do the honorable thing," Sebastian replied with a smirk as he looked towards Kurt._

"_I guess that makes me a fool," Kurt answered back as he crossed his arms over his chest._

"_No…it makes you the honest one in the family," Sebastian stated. "I know no matter what you'll keep Samantha and I on the right track."_

"_I'm your brother…that's what I'm here for," Kurt replied with a smile._

**End Flashback **

"You ready, Mr. Smythe," Agent Crawford stated from outside the door bringing Kurt out of his thoughts as he took the picture out of the frame, and placed it in his back pocket.

"I'll be out in a minute," Kurt called out when he felt his phone vibrating. Kurt reached for the cell-phone that was located in the pocket of his sweater when he noticed an unknown number sending him another text message.

Kurt unlocked the screen to see the unanswered message that was waiting for him.

"_Fort Mills rest-stop…third bathroom stall," –BH_

Kurt continued to stare at the text message with curiosity knowing that there was someone watching over him. The motives of this stranger were still mysterious, but he thought it was better to be cautious and heed this stranger's message.

"Mr. Smythe, we need to start heading out," Agent Crawford replied out loud as he entered the guest room where Kurt was quickly deleting the text message. "Oh, I need to confiscate that."

"My phone?" Kurt asked with apprehension. "It's just a precaution. Many accounts can be easily tracked, and once you reach your check point no one can know where you are."

Kurt could feel his heart skip a beat at the notion of disappearing and not being able to tell Dave where he was.

"Okay," Kurt whispered as he handed his cell-phone to the agent as he turned over to grab his messenger bag as he headed out into the unknown.

"_But I'll be true to you no matter what you do_

_Yeah, I'll be true to you…"_

* * *

**Present Time:**

_**New York, New York**_

_**Federal Plaza**_

_**15th Floor**_

After Dave received the phone call from Abrams stating that Kurt never reached the checkpoint he immediately raced back down to the office to get answers. He was barging into the office double doors not caring if his fellow co-workers were giving him strange looks.

"Whoa…you alright?" Abrams asked as he noticed the state his co-worker was in as he entered the room. He could sense an enormous amount of tension radiating from the agent.

"What happen?" Dave stated without explanation as he stared at the agent in front of him. "He was suppose to be safe in _their_ care."

"The agents are still baffled," Abrams stated as he tried to calm his friend down. "They pulled over because Smythe claimed he was carsick."

"So…they pulled over," Dave assumed.

"Yeah, they say he disappeared when he went into the restroom," Abrams answered as the walked to a remote corner of the office away from the prying eyes of a few of the agents.

"I should have never left him...," Dave whispered to himself with regret as he felt that this was partly his fault. "I should have kept him safe."

"Um-Dave, is there something you're not telling me?" Abrams asked as he noticed the way Dave's behavior fit someone who was attached to someone…someone who lost something very dear to them.

Dave was about to come clean to Abrams when he felt a pat on his back alerting him that someone was right next to him.

"Karofsky," Director Shue greeted as he made his presence known to the two agents.

"Director," Abrams greeted with a worried look.

"Do you have a moment?" Shue asked as he looked towards Dave's direction.

"Yes, sir," Dave answered as he followed the Director to one of the remote offices.

Once the door was closed behind him Dave could already tell that something was way off.

"Have a seat," Shue motioned.

"I prefer to stand, sir," Dave answered back as he noticed an envelope neatly placed in the middle of the table.

"As you wish," Shue answered with an unreadable look across his face. "You know when I assigned you to work this case it was because of your keen skills of observation."

"I'm aware."

"I didn't assign you for this," Shue stated as he lifted the envelope to Dave. Dave hesitantly lifted the untitled yellow envelope to see a single photograph nestled inside.

Dave reached for the picture to see an image of both him and Kurt at the nightclub a few days ago when they first found the message written on Kurt's living room wall. The image was of Kurt wrapping his arms around Dave's neck with a seductive smile spread across his lips. It was then that Dave realized that his Director knew that he was in a relationship with the youngest Smythe.

"Sir," Dave was going to come clean about his involvement with Kurt when his superior stopped him.

"I could have your badge for this," Shue stated firmly to the young agent. "…but I know it wouldn't do me or the agency any good…because I know a valuable asset when I see one."

"Director Shue…I need to see this case through," Dave pleaded. "I can't just stand idly by when…_he's_ been taken."

"Your judgment is clouded, Karofsky," Shue answered back as he took the picture from Dave's hand and began to rip it to shreds. " I can't have that on my team right now. You're attachment to Smythe makes you a loose cannon…let us do our work, and when this is all over you will be fully reinstated."

"Sir," Dave began to reply.

"There is no room for discussion…take the offer, Karofsky," Shue stated firmly.

Dave simply nodded as he placed his badge, and registered firearm on the table. Dave quietly made his way out of the office feeling a wave of anger and guilt take over him.

"Dude, where are you going?" Abrams asked as he noticed Dave making his way to the elevator.

"Do you see my badge anywhere?" Dave motioned.

"Holy Shit!"

"It's fine," Dave said as he motioned for Abrams to keep his voice down.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have to work this case from a different angle," Dave stated with certainty.

"Whatever you need…just call," Abrams stated honestly.

"I will," Dave replied with a small smirk as he entered the now open elevator.

"Travel well," Abrams said as he watched the elevators close.

* * *

**Five Hours Earlier**

**Route 29**

They had been traveling for about thirty minutes through the highway in absolute silence. Kurt continued to stare blankly outside of the window in the backseat of the car when he noticed a sign for a _Fort Mills_ rest area about five miles ahead.

It dawned on Kurt that he needed to have the agents pull over.

"Is it possible for us to pull over at the next rest-stop?" Kurt asked from the backseat. "I'm going to need to use the bathroom."

"We are on a strict schedule, Mr. Smythe," Agent Nelson answered from the front drivers seat.

"I get that, but whenever I'm in the backseat for a long period of time I get car-sick," Kurt explained hopping that the agents didn't see through his act.

"Do you want us to roll the windows down?"

"I need for you to pull over, so I don't throw-up my dinner," Kurt stated firmly.

"We only have an hour before we reach the check-point," Agent Crawford announced as he looked back to see Kurt's worried expression.

"Alright…I just hope you both don't mind the smell back here when I'm done," Kurt replied with a smirk as he noticed Nelson already pulling over to the Fort Mills stop.

* * *

**Moments Later…**

"You have about five minutes, and then we need to keep moving," Crawford stated as he looked to make sure there was no one else in the bathroom with Kurt.

"I got it," Kurt answered back as he made his way to the third stall like the mysterious message instructed, but before retreating inside he noticed Crawford still standing there. "Please tell me you are not going to stand there and wait for me."

"Fine," Crawford replied as he rolled his eyes in defeat. "I'll give you some privacy."

Kurt waited until the agent was completely out of sight before he entered the stall not knowing what he would find…until he spotted a small brown bag located behind the urinal. Kurt closed the door behind him, and slowly reached for the bag with his trembling fingers. While opening the bag he noticed he peeked inside to see a cell-phone, a map and a gun.

"What is going on?" Kurt whispered to himself when the phone in his hands began to ring. Kurt was utterly startled by the sound that it took him a second to gather his nerves before picking up the call. "Hello?"

"_The agents are currently preoccupied outside…you have enough time to slip out through the window located behind you_," the deep voice replied.

Kurt looked behind him to see that the stranger had planned all this out perfectly.

"_You need to get some distance from the bureau and your…family_," the voice replied. "_You need to find that address that I mapped out for you, and when the time comes I'll contact you_."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Kurt whispered.

"_You'll just have to wait and see_," the voice whispered as he quickly hung up.

Kurt closed his eyes as he weighted his current options. He would either leave with the agents to an unknown location where he wouldn't be able to figure out the matter at hand or he could…_run_.

_Staying would lead to more unanswered questions…_

_Running would open Pandora's box…because that would ultimately lead to the truth._

Kurt reached for the phone, and began dialing the only number he knew by heart. Kurt listened until he heard the person on the other line answer.

"Hey…it's me," Kurt replied in a low whisper as he began opening the window located behind him. "I need a huge favor."

**TBC…**

* * *

_(See Authors notes above)_


	21. Chapter 21

**Title**: Sweetest Downfall (Chapter 21/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to the _Malcolm McLaren Song: About Her_

**Summary:** AU (Future Fiction) A chance encounter at a bar leaves Dave Karofsky believing that he has found the one he's been waiting for, but fate seems to have other plans in mind.

(Note: Dave and Kurt have never met before…more of their back-story will be revealed in later chapters)

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"_What is going on?" Kurt whispered to himself when the phone in his hands began to ring. Kurt was utterly startled by the sound that it took him a second to gather his nerves before picking up the call. "Hello?"_

"_The agents are currently preoccupied outside…you have enough time to slip out through the window located behind you," the deep voice replied._

_Kurt looked behind him to see that the stranger had planned all this out perfectly._

"_You need to get some distance from the bureau and your…family," the voice replied. "You need to find that address that I mapped out for you, and when the time comes I'll contact you."_

"_How do I know I can trust you?" Kurt whispered._

"_You'll just have to wait and see," the voice whispered as he quickly hung up._

_Kurt closed his eyes as he weighted his current options. He would either leave with the agents to an unknown location where he wouldn't be able to figure out the matter at hand or he could…run._

_Staying would lead to more unanswered questions…_

_Running would open Pandora's box…because that would ultimately lead to the truth._

_Kurt reached for the phone, and began dialing the only number he knew by heart. Kurt listened until he heard the person on the other line answer._

"_Hey…it's me," Kurt replied in a low whisper as he began opening the window located behind him. "I need a huge favor."_

_**Continued...**_

**Five Hours ago...**

**Fort Mills Rest Stop**

"Why aren't you with him?" Nelson stated to his partner as he was slowly approaching the vehicle without Kurt Smythe.

"Relax…I did a quick sweep of the bathroom," Crawford stated as he stood by the vehicle while sporting a frustrated expression. "He knows he has five minutes, and then we are gone."

"Alright," Nelson answered as he heard his phone ringing from inside the car.

The agent opened the driver's side, and slipped inside to retrieve his phone. Agent Nelson took a deep breath as he accepted the incoming call knowing that it was his superior on the other end awaiting a report on their current situation.

"_Identification code_," the voice on the other end stated in a monotone manner.

"Nelson, security sequence _479-321D_," Agent Nelson stated waiting for his next set of instructions.

"_Agent Nelson, what's your location_?" division leader, Pierce, asked.

"We are sixty miles away from the check-point," Nelson confirmed.

"_Is your unit currently mobile_?" Pierce asked.

"No, we had to stop at a rest area for a few minutes," Nelson explained knowing that his division leader was very firm on schedules, and calling in when an issue has occurred which he did not.

"_Explain_."

"The package was getting...car-sick," Nelson answered back as he could hear Pierce on the other line conversing with someone who he could only figure was Mayor Smythe.

Mayor Smythe was the first one to be taken to the checkpoint. The bureau was still trying to locate Sylvia Smythe, and their daughter should already be arriving to the check in point.

Everything should be running smoothly…

"_Where is the package at this moment_, _Agent Nelson_?" Pierce stated firmly.

"He's in the bathroom," Nelson answered as he shifted out of the drivers seat as a certain feeling of nervousness was setting in. "Agent Crawford made sure the bathroom was secure."

"_Mayor Smythe just confirmed that his son...doesn't get car-sick_."

Agent Nelson looked over at his partner with panic as he quickly rushed into the empty rest area towards the back where the bathrooms were located.

Nelson shoved the entrance door open as he started checking each stall to verify if Smythe was still there.

Nelson finally reached the third stall when he noticed a small window that was pried opened.

Kurt Smythe was _gone_...

* * *

**Present Time**

**The Roosevelt Hotel**

Dave was gathering a few of his belongings; so he wouldn't raise suspicion with the Bureau. He even purchased a plane ticket back to D.C. to make his exit out of town more believable.

However, Dave had no intention of leaving New York until he figured out the answers he was searching for...until he knew what happen to Kurt there was no possible way he was planning on getting much rest.

Dave was packing the rest of his clothing while he was currently on hold with an old contact at the NYPD Highway Patrol.

"Dave...you still there?" a voice on the other end called out.

"Yeah, Wade" Dave answered back. "Thanks for getting back to me...I know it's really early in the morning."

"Not a problem," Wade replied with a chuckle. "What do you need?"

"I know this might be out of your jurisdiction, but is it possible for you to locate a few street cameras on the outskirts of town?"

"I can try, but you probably have more clearance with the Bureau," Wade answered back.

"I'm working on something…without the Bureau," Dave replied back.

"Okay," Wade replied in a low tone. "What county are you looking for?"

"Fort Mills...I need to view the cameras located around the local rest area if possible," Dave answered back crossing his figures that his old academy friend could pull through for him.

"I'll look into the traffic monitoring unit, and see what I can pull up," Wade answered back.

"Thanks," Dave replied as he hung up the phone knowing that there was still more ground to cover. "Where are you, Kurt?"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Misty Spring's Diner**

Kurt had been waiting for the past hour by the window of the old rundown diner vigilantly watching out for his ride.

Kurt still couldn't believe that he escaped custody from the two Federal agents, and walked about three miles to the nearest shop. Kurt was sipping his now cold coffee when he noticed a familiar car pulling up into the semi-crowded parking lot.

Kurt quickly paid for his beverage, and then rapidly made his way to the vehicle that was parked waiting for him. Kurt opened the passenger door to see his best friend, Jessie, with a confused expression and still currently in his pajamas.

"Drive," Kurt stated as he sat down, and put his seatbelt on.

"Good morning to you too," Jessie stated as he placed the car into drive, and headed towards the highway that was just a few yards ahead.

"I'm sorry…it's just I've had a long night," Kurt replied as he checked the back window to make sure that no one was following them as they drove.

"Tell me about it," Jessie stated as he looked over at his friend with a perplexed stare. "You look like Hell."

"Thank you…that was just the look I was going for," Kurt stated sarcastically as he rubbed his tired eyes with his left hand.

"So…are you going to tell me why I drove almost forty-five miles out of the city in the middle of the night to pick you up?" Jessie asked as they were finally merging onto the highway.

"I…I don't know where to begin," Kurt stated as he looked forward to see the empty highway. It was then that Kurt realized that the highway traffic cameras could probably track their every move. "Jessie…get off at the next exit."

"Why?" Jessie asked curiously still focusing on the road.

"We need to take the back roads," Kurt stated hoping that his friend wouldn't start with the fifty questions, for he was in no mood.

"Okay…what's going on because you're freaking me out?"

"I really can't explain without sounding like a complete basket case," Kurt answered truthfully. "The little you know the better."

"I'm your best friend, Kurt," Jessie stated back in an upset voice as he was already shifting gears towards the upcoming exit even though he had no idea why he was taking the longer route back.

"Which is why I can't let anything happen to you," Kurt whispered as he looked at his friend. "My life has shifted upside down, and I need to figure out what my next move is. After today I'm planning on disappearing for a while."

"Disappearing?" Jessie's asked with a shocked look across his face as he stared at his oldest friend. "Kurt, I'm getting married next week…you're my Best-Man."

"I know," Kurt whispered with guilt within his tone knowing that nothing he could say would alter the fact that he was letting his friend down.

Kurt noticed that Jessie was rapidly downshifting until he was pulling over to the side of the road. Jessie turned off the car engine as he turned his stern expression to Kurt's tired face.

"I'm not driving another mile until you tell me what could possibly keep my best friend from sharing one of the most important days of my life," Jessie cried out.

Kurt knew that there wasn't an easy way around this, so he reached for his back pocket and place the semi-automatic gun that was given to him at the rest area in Fort Mills on the dashboard.

"What the _fuck_?"

"Sebastian is…_gone_," Kurt whispered as he could feel the tears he had been holding back trying to escape down his sad tired eyes.

"What do you mean by gone?" Jessie asked in a confused, yet panicked voice for the look on Kurt's face only confirmed that he wasn't joking.

"I mean that he was taken last night from the cafe," Kurt explained in a low voice hoping that he wouldn't break down at that very moment. "Someone is playing a very dangerous game, and the only thing I can do to protect the ones I love is…_run_."

Jessie was unable to form a single sentence as looked over at his friend who at that moment seemed both determined and terrified. The only thing he could do at that moment was turn his attention back to the front of the car, and turn the engine back on.

Kurt was grateful for his friend's silent confirmation as he reached for the gun that was resting on the dashboard, and placed it back safely into his coat pocket.

They drove through the semi-empty streets with a heavy silence lingering in the air. Kurt would occasionally stare outside of the window watching as people went about their day, and he couldn't help but wonder if he would ever have a sense of normalcy in the future.

It was then that Kurt's mind became clouded with the last few moments he spent with Dave back in _their_ room at the Bed and Breakfast.

**Flashback**

"_Don't turn around…because I know if you do I won't let you leave this room," Dave whispered into Kurt's ear. "I know my timing sucks, but I don't want you leaving this room without me saying it."_

_Kurt remained silent as he continued to feel the warmth of his lover's arms around him and the sensation of having Dave whispering to him._

"_I'm…in love with you," Dave finally whispered. _

**End Flash**

"Hey," Jessie replied in a low turn bringing Kurt out of his clouded thoughts. "We are here."

Kurt looked outside of his window and noticed that they were already parked outside of the busy apartment building with many people exiting and entering.

"You know…you can probably get one of your old theater friends to step in as Best-Man," Kurt replied as he looked at his hands then back at his friend with a sad smile.

"If I can't have my best-friend then I refuse to have a poor replacement," Jessie answered with a smile. "No one can replace you, Kurt."

"You are going to make Rachel very happy," Kurt whispered with a smirk. "I know that your wedding is going to be incredible…I should know I helped you pick most of the items out."

"Thanks."

"Can you do me another favor?" Kurt asked.

"Anything."

"I need you to follow these instructions, and pass this message on to…_Samson_," Kurt answered as he placed a small white piece of paper into Jessie's hand.

"How will I find him?" Jessie asked as he looked at the white piece of paper curiously.

"If I know him the way I do…he'll find you," Kurt replied with a distant smile.

"Tell me this isn't a permanent good-bye, K," Jessie replied with tension in his tone, for he feared that he was losing his closest friend in the whole world…and there's nothing he could do to stop it.

"I hope not," Kurt whispered knowing that he couldn't make any promises that he couldn't keep…especially since he was charting unknown territory.

"I hope not either," Jessie answered as he reached over, and hugged his best friend.

"Thanks, Jessie," Kurt whispered as he hugged his dear friend back

"For what?"

"For always being there," Kurt replied as he removed himself from his friend's embrace. "For being a great friend."

"You, Sebastian, and Rachel are my family," Jessie answered back with a heartbreaking grin. "Families take care of each other…_Be careful_."

"I always am," Kurt, answered as he opened the car door making his way cautiously through the buildings double doors…already making his first steps into the unknown.

* * *

**Roosevelt Hotel**

Dave was looking around the hotel room to make sure he was missing anything else behind when he heard his cell phone ringing.

"Karofsky," Dave greeted as he placed the phone on his right ear as he grabbed his luggage.

"_Dave, it's Wade_," the voice answered from the other line.

"What's up?" Dave answered back ready for any information that was about to be given to him.

"_My contact over at transit was looking through the camera footage you requested, and we came up with nothing around that perimeter_," Wade stated through the line.

"Shit," Dave answered back knowing that his first lead to finding Kurt was turning into a dead end.

"_So…I asked him to scope out additional space around Fort Mills, and as you know that's pretty much a ghost town for miles,_" Wade explained not knowing that Dave was impatiently waiting for the final findings, but decided to keep quiet. "_The only thing within a four mile radius is a rundown diner, and a gas station."_

"You looked through the footage for both intersections at these locations?" Dave asked in a hopeful tone.

"_It turns out the gas station closed down two years ago, so I, personally, reviewed the traffic camera over looking the um- Misty's…Spring Diner,"_ Wade answered. "_The footage wasn't the best, but I was able to get a few clear license plates."_

"Do you have the names with you?"

"_I checked off the plates that weren't within the time range you were asking for,"_ Wade answered back. "_We have a McKenzie, Julia…a middle school teacher a county over, Windsor, Alec…a doctor over at Mercy Hospital, and St. James, Jessie…an entertainer in New York city. I checked all of their records, and they all came out clean."_

"Can you send me the address for St. James?"

"_Yeah, I'll forward the information to your phone_," Wade stated when his cleared his throat and began talking in a lower tone into the phone. "_Just out of curiosity if the FBI comes around looking for this exact footage…what should I tell them?"_

"Is there any possible way for those recordings to somehow get…_lost_?"

"_The probability of that happening around here is slim to none, Karofsky,"_ Wade answered in a joking tone. "…_But consider it done_."

"Thanks, Wade," Dave answered as he hung up the phone ready to pay a visit to St. James in hopes that Kurt was still with him.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

_Apartment 13G…_

It had been a lengthy time since Kurt had seen the very person he was about to ask for assistance.

"_Three years_," Kurt thought to himself, for that was the exact length of time since he hadn't spoken to one of the most prominent figures in his life. This was the one person, besides Dave, that was able to keep him and his family save…it was their duty to ensure their safety.

Kurt finally stood in front of the apartment door debating about actually knocking as he took a deep breath to steady his nerves. He then raised his right hand, and knocked twice when he heard a voice on the other end moving around until they finally opened the front door.

Kurt smirked as he realized that his family's old Head of Security still looked the same.

"Hi Shannon," Kurt greeted as he looked at Sgt. Beiste with a friendly -yet hesitant smile.

"Smythe? Beiste answered trying to figure out if her drowsy eyes were playing tricks on her. "What in Gods green earth are you doing here so early in the damn morning?"

"You said that if I ever needed anything you would always be there," Kurt answered, as he looked over his shoulder to make sure that no one was behind him. "I'm in trouble."

Beiste looked over at the young man she had protected over course of ten years, and still to this day she could see the frighten boy he once was.

"Come inside…and start from the beginning," Beiste stated as she opened her door motioning for Kurt to enter.

**TBC…**

* * *

_Hi Everyone,_

_I've decided to kick this story into high gear, so we will be seeing a few surprises along the way, and I'll finally be unleashing some answers that I've been withholding with a death grip;-P Yes, the division leader for Agent Nelson and Crawford is Ms. Brittany S Pierce, lol (I had to add her in as a badass). We also get to spent a while with Beiste (Love her too). My apologies for the delay…I actually had this chapter ready to go, but then I was struck with a hint of inspiration that catapulted me to a new direction for this insane tale._

_Hopefully things will fall into place, so that our boys will reunite! Leave your comments at the bottom;-)_

_Hugs _

_Whiskey_


	22. Chapter 22

**Title**: Sweetest Downfall (Chapter 22/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to the _Malcolm McLaren Song: About Her_

**Summary:** AU (Future Fiction) A chance encounter at a bar leaves Dave Karofsky believing that he has found the one he's been waiting for, but fate seems to have other plans in mind.

(**Note**: Dave and Kurt have never met before…more of their back-story will be revealed in later chapters)

(**Authors Notes**: Sorry for the delay in updating, but never fear a new chapter is near!)

* * *

**Chapter 22**

_Kurt finally stood in front of the apartment door debating about actually knocking as he took a deep breath to steady his nerves. He then raised his right hand, and knocked twice when he heard a voice on the other end moving around until they finally opened the front door. _

_Kurt smirked as he realized that his family's old Head of Security still looked the same._

"_Hi Shannon," Kurt greeted as he looked at Sgt. Beiste with a friendly -yet hesitant smile._

"_Smythe? Beiste answered trying to figure out if her drowsy eyes were playing tricks on her. "What in God's green earth are you doing here so early in the damn morning?"_

"_You said that if I ever needed anything you would always be there," Kurt answered, as he looked over his shoulder to make sure that no one was behind him. "I'm in trouble."_

_Beiste looked over at the young man she had protected over course of ten years, and still to this day she could see the frighten boy he once was._

"_Come inside…and start from the beginning," Beiste stated as she opened her door motioning for Kurt to enter. _

_**Continued…**_

**Delaney Lofts**

**East Manhattan**

"I don't know where to really begin, Shannon," Kurt stated in a tired tone as he took off his jacket, and neatly placed it beside him on the sofa.

Kurt looked around and noticed that nothing had really changed since the last time he visited Shannon almost three years ago. Kurt recalled with perfect clarify the day Shannon told him that she was no longer in charge of his father's private security detail, and it was in that precise instant that Kurt felt that the safety of his family would never be the same…and he was right.

"I heard you called off your wedding," Shannon hollered out from the kitchen as she was preparing her usual morning cup of coffee. "I never really liked Cooper…he always looked like he had a stick up his ass."

Even though Kurt was emotionally and physically exhausted he couldn't help but chuckle at Beiste's comment on his ex. Shannon always had an interesting way with words, and her opinions were at time hilarious…but in the long run she was the only one that made sure he was safe while growing up in a politically charged environment.

The times that he rested all through the night were evenings he knew Shannon was watching over his household, and safety was a luxury that at times some couldn't afford.

"Do you still take your coffee with three sugars?" Shannon called out.

"Yeah," Kurt answered back as he shifted further back into the couch only hoping that he wouldn't fall asleep.

"You seriously look like hell," Shannon replied as she entered the room with two mugs of coffee in her hands. She handed Kurt his cup to which he gave he a thankful smile. "So…what brings you here so early in the damn morning? You've disturbed my beauty rest."

Kurt took a long sip of the delicious caffeinated nectar that he needed to fully charge for the emotional discussion he was about to unleash on Beiste.

"Well?" Shannon asked with a raised eyebrow. "Are you in trouble?"

"It's more like _we_ are in trouble," Kurt answered back as he placed his mug down on the coffee table in front of him.

"_We_?"

"Sebastian and I," Kurt stated as he rubbed his eyes. "What would you do if you woke up and realized that you were potentially living a lie?"

"She told you," Shannon stated cryptically as she looked towards the young man she watched idly grow up to be an amazing man. "Sylvia told you about Caleb."

"She didn't tell me much, but I'm starting to believe that I'm not who I think I am," Kurt whispered. "I'm not making much sense…am I?"

"No…I believe for the first time in your life you are starting to make perfect sense," Shannon answered. "The truth of the matter is…are you prepared for the shit-storm that's headed your way?"

"What did she tell you?" Kurt asked as he leaned in closer. "Sylvia, I mean."

"Sylvia was a very private person, but she was alright in my book," Shannon stated firmly as she placed her coffee mug down. "When you are in a profession, such as mine, you start becoming a secret keeper for you clients. I have seen, and heard a lot during my time serving under your father."

"I feel like everyone knows more about my life than I do," Kurt muttered under his breath as he shook his head. "Sebastian was taken last night, and I believe I've been in communication with someone working on the inside."

"What do you need?"

"I don't know…I'm heading towards some farmhouse in the middle of nowhere in Ohio," Kurt answered breathlessly. "I came here because I trust you…and I know you can help."

Shannon slowly took in the young man's plea knowing that Kurt needed to know the truth…for once in his life.

"Grab your coat," Shannon stated with a confident look. "We are going for a drive."

* * *

**Upper Manhattan**

**Winchester Apartments**

**14th floor**

After running around like a madman earlier Jessie was grateful to be sitting down gathering his worried thoughts on the events that took place that very morning. He had never seen Kurt look so troubled before in his life, and the idea that he was venturing out into the unknown alone was unnerving.

Jessie was thankful for the silence in the apartment, for it seemed that for the past couple of days there hasn't been a moment where he could unwind. Jessie was attempting to brew some coffee in the brand-new espresso machine that Rachel insisted they buy when a loud banging brought him out of his thoughts.

Jessie began following the loud pounding sound to finally see that it was originating from his front door.

Jessie immediately opened the door figuring it was Rachel who, once again, locked herself out, but instead a very worked-up Federal agent greeted him.

"Where is he?" Dave stated as he looked over at Jessie with urgency.

"Who are we talking about?" Jessie asked knowing he shouldn't be joking around with the agent at this moment, but before he uttered another word Dave was already pushing his way into the apartment building.

Dave began looking through every room that the apartment held in hopes that when he opened up one of them Kurt would on the other side.

Jessie decided it was best to not reason with the agent, for it seemed that no matter what he said Dave would still continue to search for Kurt.

"You want some coffee?" Jessie cried out as he could still hear Dave moving around the apartment dwelling.

"Where is he?" Dave repeated as he entered the kitchen.

"I don't know," Jessie stated as he sat down on one of the kitchen stools.

"That's bull-shit," Dave cried out. "I have a traffic camera that put's you a few miles away from where Kurt was taken…I _need_ to find him."

"I know, Kurt," Jessie replied with a sad smile as he looked up at the worried Federal Agent. "…and he's going to do everything in his power to make sure you don't find him."

"Why?"

"…Because he loves you," Jessie answered back with smile as he reached over for the item Kurt had asked him to pick up. "He knew you would be coming for him, so he asked me to deliver this message to you."

Jessie then handed over a large paper bag to which Dave reluctantly took it taking a deep breath before opening it. Dave pulled out an old record that he immediately recognized as Bob Dylan's, _Blood on the Tracks._

Dave briefly let images of the last time he had seen this album enter him mind.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Turning Tables Record Shop**_

_**Three Days Ago… **_

"_Okay…this is a deal breaker," Kurt replied with humor as he lifted another album to Dave. _

"_Deal breaker?"_

"_Well…a deal breaker for me," Kurt as turned the album around for Dave to fully see it._

"_This album is actually one of the reason's I opened up this shop," Kurt answered as he looked at Dave with sincerity. "No one knows this, but I was listening to Tangled up in Blue when I first spotted this empty shop. I was seventeen at the time wandering around this crazy city trying to get figure out some things when my eyes spotted this every shop."_

_Dave immediately recognized the album, for it was his father's all-time favorite artist. The album cover looked a bit worn out, and the corners were run down…but the image was still noticeable. The cover was of Bob Dylan's 1974 album Blood on the Tracks_.

**End Flashback**

"That's Kurt's favorite album…it got him through some pretty hard times as a kid. He would listen to it on repeat for days," Jessie stated with a sad tone. "He's trying to keep you safe."

Dave opened the inside of the record to see a small folded note nestled inside. Dave pulled the record out in order to easily drag out the awaiting note. Dave lifted the folded piece of paper taking a profound breath before reading the message Kurt had left behind for him.

_Dave-_

_I know you must think what I'm doing is senseless, but I've learned in the past couple of days that I don't trust many people…and the one's I trust are slowly slipping away. I may regret a lot of things in this chaotic existence that I have been thrusted into, but I do not regret the moments I've spent with you. I meant everything I've said to you…I'm yours.-Kurt_

"He's not here, is he?" Dave whispered as he lowered the note to the table in front of him as he looked up to read Jessie's expression.

"The best thing you can do is just go back to the Bureau-"

"I was relieved of my duties until further notice," Dave answered back as he closed his extremely tired eyes knowing that he had reached a dead end, and finding Kurt seemed to have gotten complicated faster than he expected.

"Why?" Jessie asked curiously. "What happen?"

"Someone sent my superior a photo of Kurt and I," Dave responded with a hint of dismay in his voice. "My supervisor knows about my relationship with him…and he see's this as a conflict."

"I'm really sorry to hear that," Jessie declared in a truly genuine tone. "If you need anything…"

"I want you to tell me…where is he going," Dave stated firmly without hesitation.

"He wouldn't tell me where he was off to," Jessie answered in an apologetic manner as he looked to the distressed Federal Agent.

Dave nodded as he stood up from his seat with both the record and note Kurt left behind tightly in his hands. Dave was just about to make his exit when he heard Jessie's voice call out to him abruptly.

"Wait," Jessie called out. "I said that I didn't know where he was going…that doesn't mean I don't know where he is at this point in time."

"Then...where is he?" Dave stated with a relieved smiled as he waited for Kurt's oldest friend to finally divulge the whereabouts he needed in order to find Kurt before something happens to him.

**TBC**...

* * *

_Hi Everyone,_

_I feel like I've been apologizing for the lack of updating on this fic and The Remedy...but I'm proud to announce that the next chapter of Sweetest Downfall is still under revision, but it's almost done (Yay!) It seriously has been insane over here and I seems that life tends to get interesting over the course of the holidays. I hope you all approve of this chapter (Even though it was a short one, but I promise the next one will be longer with more answers that I'm sure you've been waiting to for!)_

_Let me know what you think! Hugs-Whiskey_


	23. Chapter 23

**Title**: Sweetest Downfall (Chapter 23/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to the _Malcolm McLaren Song: About Her_

**Summary:** AU (Future Fiction) A chance encounter at a bar leaves Dave Karofsky believing that he has found the one he's been waiting for, but fate seems to have other plans in mind.

(Note: Dave and Kurt have never met before…more of their back-story will be revealed in later chapters)

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"_I want you to tell me…where was he going," Dave stated firmly without hesitation._

"_He wouldn't tell me where he was off to," Jessie answered in an apologetic manner as he looked to the distressed Federal Agent._

_Dave nodded as he stood up from his seat with both the record and note Kurt left behind tightly in his hands. Dave was just about to make his exit when he heard Jessie's voice call out to him abruptly._

"_Wait," Jessie called out. "I said that I didn't know where he was going…that doesn't mean I don't know where he is at this time."_

_Dave smiled as waited for Kurt's oldest friend to finally divulge the whereabouts he needed in order to find Kurt._

* * *

_**Continued…**_

**Duval's Storage Units**

**40 miles Outside the City Limits**

Shannon Bieste welcomed the silence of the car ride, for she was still trying to figure out the best way to deliver the harsh news to Kurt.

Kurt was fast asleep in the passenger seat, no doubt, exhausted from all that had occurred in that short amount of time. Shannon finally pulled into the parking lot of the storage unit she had been protecting for as long as she could remember.

She remembered the last time she was there…it almost seemed like a lifetime ago.

_**Flashback**_

"_Burt, you can't possibly be serious about this," Shannon stated as she looked towards the man she had grown close to and loved like the brother she never had._

"_What options do I have?" Burt Hummel stated with stress and urgency in his tone as they both stood in front of the storage unit._

"_I don't know, but running away is not in your vocabulary," Beiste stated with concern. "What would Liz think?"_

"_Elizabeth is gone…remember," Burt answered back in a pain filled manner that broke Shannon's heart. "Everything that meant something to me…is gone."_

"_What about your son…Kurt?" _

"_I'll be watching over him," Burt stated firmly. "…Then when they least expect it…I'll bring the Smythe family to its knees."_

"_What do you need me to do?" Shannon asked still not convinced that Burt should be taking his time when so much was at stake._

"_I need you to be my eyes and ears while I'm hiding," Burt answered back as he placed the key to the storage unit in her hands. "Caleb Smythe will be needing the assistance of someone who can keep a low profile with sensitive matters, and your reputation proceeds itself."_

"_I don't think I should be holding onto this," Beiste stated as she held up the key. _

"_Kurt is going to need answers someday, and he's going to need to hear it from someone he truly trusts," Burt responded with a sad smile. "Take care of my son, Shannon."_

"_I will…I promise."_

**End Flash**

"Wake-up, Sunshine," Shannon replied in a loud tone to the sleeping passenger next to her.

"Where are we?" Kurt asked still in a tiresome tone as he rubbed his eyes in order to focus in on their current location.

"What did I use to tell you?" Beiste asked with a smile across her face. "It's not about where you are, but where you are planning on going."

"That still doesn't answer my question, Shannon."

"It's the best answer I have on me, Kid."

"I feel like that's the story of my life," Kurt answered as he sat up in his seat. "I feel like everyone keeps answering questions with questions."

"Well, get use to it because from here on out…trust no one," Beiste stated firmly to the boy she looked after, and swore to protect. "Trust only your intuition."

"Shannon-"

"I'm serious, Kurt," Beiste declared confidently with a stern look that Kurt knew to be her "_I'm not fooling around"_ expression.

"Fine," Kurt whispered as he began making his way out of the car following closely behind Shannon.

Kurt noticed Beiste standing in front of one of the storage units looking as if she had seen a ghost as she blankly stood in front of unit #_42_.

Shannon inhaled deeply knowing that this moment was inevitable, and that all secrets had an expiration date.

The key that was in her trembling hands held answers to some of the darkest secrets she had ever kept…secrets that Caleb Smythe thought he had eradicated all those years ago. The time had come to put away childish beliefs and make room for the hard reality.

"You sure about this, Kurt," Shannon asked as she looked over at the anxious slender man standing next to her.

"_Yes_."

Shannon placed the key into the rusted lock, and took one last breath before she unlocked the door. Shannon finally raised the unit's door above their head in order to let the natural light into the dark room.

Kurt walked into the dark cold space making his way to the center of the room where he though for a second his eyes were playing tricks on him, for there in the middle of the decently sized storage unit was a demolished car.

Kurt stood there in silence when his eyes were able to finally see the cars damaged form, for Shannon had switched on the light source in the middle of the room.

Kurt placed his hand over the cold dented metal, and for some reason he felt that this car was somehow connected to him…connected to his past.

"Why do you have this here?"

"It's a reminder," Shannon stated as she stood next to Kurt in the middle of the room looking at the smash up vehicle that had been hidden away for so long.

"A reminder of what?" Kurt asked as he looked at the older woman inquisitively.

"A reminder that not everything is as it seems," Shannon answered with a sad nod. "Your mother was a real smart and tough cookie," Shannon stated with a small chuckle.

"Sylvia?" Kurt asked as he tilted his head to the side wondering why Shannon was bringing up his mother at this point in time.

"I'm talking about your _real_ mother, Kurt," Shannon stated as she immediately noticed the way Kurt's eyes took in the sudden news.

Kurt could feel a bit of himself breaking from the words that finally confirmed his own doubts, for he constantly felt he never belonged anywhere.

"By the looks of you…I'm guessing you already knew," Shannon answered.

"I…I…had my suspicions," Kurt whispered as he felt his eyes tearing up still not knowing what to say about the issue.

The little hidden clues, and messages he had been receiving were all leading up to this very moment.

_The moment where he realized he wasn't a Smythe after all… _

"You knew Elizabeth Hummel before all of this?" Kurt asked inquisitively. "But you didn't come into the picture until I was a teen," Kurt stated still piecing together the small fragments of evidence in his mind.

"I had to buy my time to make sure that I earned Caleb's trust over the years…It took me ten years to obtain a position in Smythe's inner circle," Shannon stated as she watched Kurt move to the other side of the car. "He's under the assumption that this vehicle was destroyed along with all the other evidence that linked him to your biological parents."

"So…you kept this car as leverage?"

"I kept it because your real father had asked me to," Shannon affirmed as she looked into Kurt's pale face.

"He's still alive…after all this time," Kurt answered in a low tone that Shannon couldn't read. "So…was I put up for adoption? What happen to make them give me away? What?" Kurt stated in a desperate sound of voice.

"You're parents would have never willingly done such a thing, Kurt," Beiste responded knowing the different assumptions Kurt's mind must have been running through in his head in order to make sense of the situation. "…They would have never handed you over to someone like Caleb Smythe."

"Then tell me…what happen?"

Shannon didn't know if she should be the one to tell Kurt, but she knew that silence wasn't the answer since she had already opened a portion of Pandora's box.

"I'm not a child anymore, Shannon," Kurt pleaded. "Please…tell me."

"I think it's best you hear it from your father," Shannon stated as she crossed over to the side of the room where there were a couple of miscellaneous boxes. Shannon was rummaging until she found what she had been looking for.

"What's this?" Kurt asked as he noticed Shannon handing over a worn out journal to him.

"It belonged to Burt Hummel," Shannon explained. "He had a tendency to write down everything, and these were the last passages that lead up to the moment he lost Elizabeth…and you."

"They say that she died in a car accident," Kurt replied in a distant tone still looking at the journal that was in Shannon's hand.

"Is that what you think?"

"I don't know what to think anymore," Kurt stated with a dry laugh. "My life has been turned inside out in one single night…am I going to wake up and realize this was all just a nightmare?"

"This is real, Kurt," Shannon replied. "I would never lie to you."

"What really happen to her?" Kurt asked as he looked at the vehicle knowing that this was the very car that Elizabeth Hummel lost her life in.

"It was said that Caleb had put a hit out on Elizabeth…she was the only one that knew the inner workings of his firm," Shannon explained. "The only factor he didn't count on was…_you_. The son of the woman he loved."

Kurt held his breath as he heard the poignant words that left him in an unsettling daze. The idea that the man that raised him could be capable of such malice intent made Kurt feel sick to his stomach. It was in that second that a million questions began entering his mind, but they were slowly pulled to a halt when he felt a hand upon his shoulder. Kurt turned to see Shannon's warm smile looking back at him, and it was at that very moment that he allowed himself to feel the pain that was coursing through him.

Shannon held the slender boy in her arms knowing that there weren't any words that could provide Kurt any comfort.

The truth was harsh and cruel…but it was something that needed to be brought out into the light.

"What am I suppose to do know?" Kurt whispered as he slowly removed himself from Shannon's tight embrace.

"That is all up to you now," Shannon stated with a smile. "You are stronger than you think…you have every bit of fire from your mother and every bit of brass from your father. It doesn't matter where you came from…"

"It's where you're planning on going," Kurt whispered knowing Shannon's words by heart as he wiped away any traces of sadness from his eyes. Kurt reached for the old worn out journal knowing fully well the importance of each word that was written inside.

Shannon placed her car keys into Kurt palm with a knowing smile.

"You have a long drive ahead of you," Shannon stated. "I placed a bag in the trunk with some essentials that you'll need for your journey."

Kurt nodded in response as he looked back at the demolished car with still questions in the air.

"Did they love each other?" Kurt asked in a low tone of voice. "My real parents I mean."

"Very much," Shannon stated genuinely knowing that her words were the honest truth that she hoped gave the man standing in front of her comfort. "Be safe…and Kurt."

"Yes," Kurt replied as he looked towards Shannon with curiosity.

"When you see Burt…tell him I said, Hi," Shannon replied with a smile to which Kurt simply nodded in response.

Kurt turned to head out of the old storage unit towards Shannon's car with an unsettling feeling that was moving through him…a feeling of uncertainty that filled the air.

The past was still a mystery and the future was the same…but for the first time Kurt felt like he was inching closer to the truth with each passing moment.

It was said that, "The truth shall set you free," and in Kurt's case he was ready to be released from the lies that bound him.

"Here we go," Kurt, whispered to himself as he turned the ignition on ready to embark on the coordinates that were given to him earlier that morning.

Kurt took one last look at the journal that was resting in his lap, and quickly turned to the first page. He smiled down as he noticed a small picture of Burt and Elizabeth smiling at each other…_his parents_.

He removed the picture from the leather bound journal, and placed it towards the middle of the dashboard as a reminder…of the truth he was seeking.

_A reminder of the truth he would eventually find..._

**TBC**…

* * *

_Hi! Well, this was an emotional chapter to write and I felt that the rest of what occurred to the Hummel's should be told by the one who had been wrong by Caleb Smythe all those years ago... I feel like this story is slowly getting closer to the end and I'm very excited for whats to come. I hope you'll let me know your thoughts on the latest chapter, but just know there's still more to come! Hugs-_

_Whiskey_


	24. Chapter 24

**Title**: Sweetest Downfall (Chapter 24/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to the _Malcolm McLaren Song: About Her_

**Summary:** AU (Future Fiction) A chance encounter at a bar leaves Dave Karofsky believing that he has found the one he's been waiting for, but fate seems to have other plans in mind.

**Authors** **Notes**: _Hi There! I hope you all are not too angry that it's taken me a bit of time to write this chapter out, for it had been plaguing me since Christmas. I was finally able to write it out once my work schedule cleared! I shifted the story a bit, so we'll be diving into the past to unveil who Burt was before this whole mess…it's still a bit cryptic, but it will all come together in the end. We are slowly reaching the conclusion to this story and I hope you all are enjoying it so far! Sending over hugs!-Whiskey_

(Note: Dave and Kurt have never met before…more of their back-story will be revealed in later chapters)

* * *

**Chapter 24**

"Did they love each other?" Kurt asked in a low tone of voice. "My _real_ parents I mean."

"Very much," Shannon stated genuinely knowing that her words were the honest truth that she hoped gave the man standing in front of her comfort. "Be safe…and Kurt."

"Yes," Kurt replied as he looked towards Shannon with curiosity.

"When you see Burt…tell him I said, Hi," Shannon replied with a smile to which Kurt simply nodded in response.

Kurt turned to head out of the old storage unit towards Shannon's car with an unsettling feeling that was moving through him…a feeling of uncertainty that filled the air.

The past was still a mystery and the future was the same…but for the first time Kurt felt like he was inching closer to the truth with each passing moment.

It was said that, "The truth shall set you free," and in Kurt's case he was ready to be released from the lies that bound him.

"Here we go," Kurt, whispered to himself as he turned the ignition on ready to embark on the coordinates that were given to him earlier that morning.

Kurt took one last look at the journal that was resting in his lap, and quickly turned to the first page. He smiled down as he noticed a small picture of Burt and Elizabeth smiling at each other…_his parents_.

He removed the picture from the leather bound journal, and placed it towards the middle of the dashboard as a reminder…of the truth he was seeking.

_A reminder of the truth he would eventually find..._

* * *

_**Continued...**_

"_Hi, Samson," Kurt whispered as he looked at the man that captivated him on that very night back in D.C._

"_Kurt," Dave whispered still trying to make sense of the vision standing in front of him. "How did you?"_

"_I have my methods," Kurt whispered with a smirk as he stepped closer to Dave. "I know I should keep my distance, but sometimes lines are meant to be crossed."_

"_Yes…they are," Dave answered back._

"_I was going to run, but every bit of me told me that I needed to come and get you…I know we'll protect each other," Kurt replied. "So…do you want to runaway with me?" _

"_Where are we going, Fancy?"_

"_Anywhere," Kurt answered as he looked over at the smile that was across Dave's face_

_It was then that Kurt quickly crossed the few spaces in between them, and captured Dave's lips. Dave let go of the bag he had been holding and wrapped his arms around Kurt's slender frame. Kurt never wanted to taste good-bye ever again, and all he wanted was to relish each kiss that he shared with the man who was able to see him for who he truly was._

_Kurt reluctantly removed his lips from Dave's bruised mouth to see Dave smiling with his eyes still closed._

"_I also came here to tell you something," Kurt replied as he placed his hands on either side of Dave's face watching as his hazel eyes finally opened._

"_And what's that?" Dave asked as he smiled down at Kurt not caring that the world on the outside was falling apart, for he had the one thing that made any sense to him in his arms._

_Kurt smiled as he leaned in closer to Dave capturing his lips with a chaste kiss._

"_I'm in love with you too," Kurt answered without hesitation and without fear._

Kurt's tired eyes flew open as he could still feel Dave on his lips knowing that what he had just experienced was nothing more than a deliciously cruel. He turned over in the small single bed in the rundown motel that was off of the beaten path still feeling the warmth that came with being with Dave in those brief moments in his subconscious.

"Get it together," Kurt whispered to himself as he rubbed his fatigued eyes feeling a certain wave of sadness knowing Dave wasn't truly with him.

Kurt had been driving previously for what seemed liked hours when his eyes began feeling exhausted from the passing streets and the endless dark roads. He pulled over to a small motel that he knew no one would ever expect him to enter.

The moment Kurt stepped into the dingy worn-out room he immediately fell upon the clean linens wanting for his exhaustion to wash away as he welcomed the deep slumber.

Kurt sat up from where he had been resting, and could still taste Dave upon his lips even though he knew that it was just his imagination playing tricks on him.

It had only been a day since he left everything behind. His family and friends were miles away from him at this point, and for the longest time that was all he wanted. To disconnect himself from the myriad of secrets his family kept, and the watchful eyes of people hiding around him were just a few of the reasons Kurt yearned to escape...but for some odd reason he felt that this wasn't the way he wanted to find solace.

The drained slender figure stood up from where he had been previously sleeping to make his way to the small table that held his bag on top. Shannon had been very clever in sending him off with a few items she knew he would need ranging from extra cash to a disposable cell-phone.

Kurt's bag still held the coordinates and semi-automatic that was left for him at the rest stop in Ft Mills yesterday. The semi-automatic felt heavy and cold in hands, as he made sure that the safety was on.

Kurt placed the items back safely in his messenger bag when he noticed the leather bound journal that Shannon had bestowed to him. He hadn't read any of the journal entries, for a part of him was still guarded about what was written by his _real_ father.

A part of him knew he should get back on the road towards what ever was waiting for him in Columbus, but instead he was reaching for the worn out book that was resting comfortably in his bag.

"_BH_," Kurt read out loud as his fingers traced the initials that were neatly written on the inside of the first page letting his fingers skim through the pages until he stopped on what seemed liked the twelfth entry taking a deep breath as he began reading.

**Journal Entry…#12**

_**September 31**__**st**_

"_For as long as I can remember I've never needed anyone or anything. I grew up in a divided home with parents who sought comfort in the darkest of places. At a young age, I found relief in the bitter streets of Brooklyn while making a name for myself within the underground. Again…I never wanted or needed anything…until I met her."_

"_It was supposed to be a simple job, but as we all know life has certain complications along the way…"_

**West Village**

**Baker-Lowe Gallery**

Burt was making his way through the windy shadowy streets leading up to the bright lights of the Village. He hardly ever ventured up to the indie side of town filled with students and writers…people he never truly associated with.

Burt closed his denim jacket as he was reaching his destination from the directions his boss had given him.

The building was a little brick corner unit. Burt looked through the front window to see that it was a petite gallery, and he began to wonder why his boss sent him all this way to visit an art gallery.

"What the Hell?" Burt whispered through the cold October weather as he opened the glass door with a bell ringing announcing his entrance.

"I'll be right with you," a female voice from the back storage area announced as Burt began looking around the shop.

The warmth of the gallery was something that Burt found to be odd considering he always pictured gallery's to be like museums…where everything seems very cold and you are not allowed to touch anything.

This particular shop, however, seemed rather inviting with rich colors on the canvases. Paintings of places he had never seen, but only dreamt about…faces of people with so much hope in their eyes.

Burt turned to see a large life-size painting of a tree. The image was truly captivating with dark rich colors and textures. It almost felt like the tree was perfectly real and thriving in the small shop in West Village.

"It's called, _Family_ _Portrait_," a voice behind Burt replied.

Burt slowly turned to address the person standing behind him when he came into contact with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. The owner of the hauntingly beautiful eyes belonged to a young woman in her late twenties with long brownish hair. Burt had to quickly look away because he knew that he was, without a doubt, staring at the woman before him.

He could even feel his heart beating out of his chest as her eyes followed him.

"It's um-…an odd name for a picture of a tree," Burt answered.

"Look closer," The woman replied with a smile, but she noticed that Burt refused to listen to her instructions. The woman reached for Burt's hand to which the other retracted his hand from her touch. "It's okay…I'm not going to bite."

Burt then allowed for the nameless woman to lead him to the painting, and it was there that he noticed names written within each of the branch and leaves. The art canvas also had faces in the background camouflaged by the dark rick paint.

"You like it?" The woman asked as she watched Burt looking over the canvas as if he had never seen anything so amazing in his life.

"It's…_beautiful_," Burt answered back as he finally looked towards the young woman.

"I'm glad…most people walk right past it when they come in," The woman answered as she walked closely towards the painting and ran her fingers through the leveled texture of where the tree trunk was located. "It took me forever to get the right consistency."

"This is yours?" Burt asked with a surprised tone.

"Yes…it is," The nameless woman expressed with a smile. "I created it when I first moved here and was homesick. I wanted to create something that made me feel connected to my family…made me feel connected to home."

"I-um…I'm here for a pick up," Burt replied feeling a like he needed to leave before he did anything stupid…like ask the woman out for coffee. "It's under the name, Hummel."

"Oh…yes," The blue-eyed woman answered with a smile. "My supervisor told me someone was going to be stopping by for a late pick-up. "Wait here."

Burt nodded as he watched her disappearing into the back of the shop not even noticing that the Rolling Stone's, _Wild_ _Horses_, was playing in the background.

It seems that the little time he had spent with the blue-eyed woman left him in a state of being stunned.

"Here you go."

Burt turned around to see the woman bringing in a wrapped up 24x36 canvas.

"I hope your employer likes his purchase, for the artist is relatively new," She answered back as she handed Burt the wrapped canvas. "A lot of people have been inquiring about his work."

"Yeah…um…thanks," Burt answered as he held on to the unusually large heavy canvas in his hands.

"Liz."

"Excuse me," Burt responded with curious eyes.

"My name is Liz…Elizabeth," The woman answered with a contagious smile.

"Um- thanks…again," Burt replied with a nod as he began making his way back out into the cold ready to deliver the merchandise to his boss when he heard Liz's voice calling out to him.

"You know usually when someone gives a person their name it's only customary for the other person to do the same," Liz explained with a smirk in her eyes.

"It's…Burt Hummel."

Liz then walked up the scruffy looking man with kind eyes and extended her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you," Liz beamed as she shook Burt's hand. "_Burt_."

_**Journal Entry # 12 continued…**_

"_It was in that moment when I held her hand that I knew that I would never be the same…living your whole like in the shadowy and distant world could leave you broken, but the only ease is when you know that there is nothing else but the cold. The day I met Liz was the day I realized that there was a certain warmth radiating from her beautiful blue eyes and her smile was so inviting…I had never felt that before. The way she looked passed everything made me want to be around her…I knew that without a doubt that for the first time in my damn pathetic life…I was in love. I knew then that she would be my Sweetest Downfall…"_

Kurt placed the journal on his lap not knowing how he felt about the words he had just read. Those words belonged to a damaged man, but in a way they were filled with such… _hope_.

His father was a lost man who found peace in another person. Kurt could easy relate to that, for he knew first hand that he found solace in the one he liked to call… _Samson_.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_…

**Delaney Lofts**

**East Manhattan**

The hallways were suspiciously quiet as Dave made his way through the apartment stairway. The moment Jessie had informed him of where he had left Kurt earlier the day before all he wanted to rush down to East Manhattan, but he wanted to make sure that St. James wasn't sending him on a wild goose-chase.

He was able to find out from his connections at NYPD that the owner of apartment _13G_ was Shannon Beiste, former Head of Security to the Smythe family. If Kurt needed to confide in someone Shannon Beiste would be it.

Dave stood outside the apartment building taking a deep breath before knocking, and within seconds the door was opened to reveal a largely built older woman.

"Can I help you?" Beiste stated with inquisitiveness in her watchful eye, for Dave could already tell that the former Head of Security was very wary of his presence.

"I'm Agent Karofsky," Dave began when Beiste immediately opened the entrance to her apartment wider as if letting him know he could enter.

Dave stepped into the decent sized apartment visually taking note to see if he could find Kurt hidden away somewhere.

"Are you with NYPD, Karofsky?" Beiste asked nonchalantly as she was making her way to her small table located on the side of the room near the window, but Dave was more preoccupied with seeing if he could find anything to lead him to believe that Kurt was there moments ago.

"No…_FBI_," Dave responded back as he had his back to the larger woman, and it was then that he could hear the faint click of a semi-automatic hammer.

"That's a shame," Shannon answered as she watched the FBI Agent slowly turn to face her as she held her trusted weapon steady in her hands. "If there's one thing I've learned during my time working with Caleb Smythe…is that the FBI can't be trusted."

Dave swallowed his fear as he stood there in the middle of the apartment building facing the end of a gun pointed straight at him.

He prayed silently hoping that he would once again see the haunting beautiful blue eyes of the one he loved…it was then that Dave looked up to seal his fate.

**TBC…**

* * *

_Author's notes above_


	25. Chapter 25

**Title**: Sweetest Downfall (Chapter 25/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to the _Malcolm McLaren Song: About Her_

**Summary:** AU (Future Fiction) A chance encounter at a bar leaves Dave Karofsky believing that he has found the one he's been waiting for, but fate seems to have other plans in mind.

**Authors** **Notes**: _Hi Everyone! Hope you are all ready for the remaining chapters, for we are slowly approaching the end. We still have a few more twists and revelations ahead for our characters! I just wanted to say thanks to everyone that's been reading, reviewing and following…it truly means a lot and your comments seriously fuel my insane and pushy muse, lol. So…without further delay lets begin! Hope you like!_

(Note: Dave and Kurt have never met before…more of their back-story will be revealed in later chapters)

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"_Can I help you?" Beiste stated with inquisitiveness in her watchful eye, for Dave could already tell that the former Head of Security was very wary of his presence._

"_I'm Agent Karofsky," Dave began when Beiste immediately opened the entrance to her apartment wider as if letting him know he could enter._

_Dave stepped into the decent sized apartment visually taking note to see if he could find Kurt hidden away somewhere._

"_Are you with NYPD, Karofsky?" Beiste asked nonchalantly as she was making her way to her small table located on the side of the room near the window, but Dave was more preoccupied with seeing if he could find anything to lead him to believe that Kurt was there moments ago._

"_No…FBI," Dave responded back as he had his back to the larger woman, and it was then that he could hear the faint click of a semi-automatic hammer. _

"_That's a shame," Shannon answered as she watched the FBI Agent slowly turn to face her as she held her trusted weapon steady in her hands. "If there's one thing I've learned during my time working with Caleb Smythe…is that the FBI can't be trusted."_

_Dave swallowed his fear as he stood there in the middle of the apartment building facing the end of a gun pointed straight at him._

_He prayed silently hoping that he would once again see the haunting beautiful blue eyes of the one he loved…it was then that Dave looked up to seal his fate._

* * *

_**Continued...**_

"_Stay...stay here with me," Kurt whispered into the darkness as he could see the familiar shadow in the distance coming closer. The silhouette, although extremely blurry, was still a form Kurt could place anywhere. "I can't do this anymore…I don't want to do this anymore."_

"_You're stronger than you think," The voice replied with such an unnerving calmness that Kurt wasn't normally use to especially when his situations lately were of an unpredictable nature. _

"_I don't want to do this anymore...not without you," Kurt answered already feeling the blurry figure slipping further away from him. _

"_You know perfectly well that...I'm here," The figure replied as he then placed his hand over Kurt's chest feeling the quick beat of the other mans rapid heart by the simple soft caress. "I'm yours."_

"_I lost you that night I ran away from custody...didn't I," Kurt whispered feeling the sting of tears fall down his face as the silhouettes slowly began making his face known...revealing Kurt's true weakness...his Samson._

"_Never," Dave whispered as he reached for Kurt slender waist to which the other male immediately wrapped his arms around Dave's larger frame._

"_Tell me you love me," Kurt whispered into Dave's shoulder with desperation, for he needed to hear those three small words again._

**RING…RING**

Kurt's exhausted eyes were jolted open from the loud ringing that was occurring around him. It was then that he quickly realized that he, _once_ _again,_ wasn't in the calming company of the man he loved, but still in the dingy motel room with the leather bound journal resting on his upper chest.

"_How long was I out_?" Kurt thought to himself as he noticed the annoying ringing that was coming from his messenger bag.

Kurt cautiously walked over to the table where his bag was located, and reached for the disposable cell phone that was given to him at the rest stop two days ago. Kurt lifted the phone to his tired eyes immediately noticing a blocked number on the screen.

Kurt then took a few breathes before answering the line.

"_You have everything you need_?" The voice asked evenly bypassing any forms of proper greeting.

"I-I think so," Kurt answered truly not really knowing what else to say, for he had a million things occupying his mind at that particular moment.

"_If you head out now you'll be able to make it to Lancaster by nightfall_," The caller stated nonchalantly.

"Where are you sending me exactly?" Kurt asked as he held the phone closer to his ear while looking cautiously through the thin faded blue curtains of the motel room.

The parking lot was still very much deserted with only three cars parked. The sunrays were gradually making their way through the horizon finally giving away a bit of light to the dark area.

"_Somewhere safe_."

"Look…I've been good about not asking too many questions, and going into this whole insane excursion with blinders on-," Kurt began to express with hints of frustration through the phone, and he could tell that the person on the other end was patiently waiting for him to finish his rant before speaking. "…But I just want to know that when I reach my destination you'll be able to tell me that Sebastian's out of harm's way."

"_You have my word_."

"Alright," Kurt answered as he knew that he couldn't very well take the anonymous caller by just his word, but for some unknown reason Kurt could only hear sincerity through the line…no sign of malice. "I'm heading out now."

Kurt without hesitation began grabbing his belongings that were still packed away in his messenger bag, and devoid of further thought made his way towards Shannon's car.

The caller was still on the line as Kurt started the low sounding engine of the vehicle. Kurt began to wonder if there was something else that the caller needed to know as he sat there in silence for a bit.

"Is there anything else?" Kurt finally asked coolly once he began heading towards his assigned coordinates.

"_No_," The voice answered, but in a tone that said other wise. "_I…I can't wait to meet you, Kurt."_

Kurt's blue eyes softened when the realization hit him like a lightning bolt…all this time he wasn't just conversing with a random faceless person.

It finally dawned on Kurt that he was, in fact, talking with the one person who held all the answers to the lingering questions that had been plaguing him since his childhood.

"_Burt_," Kurt whispered into the cell phone, but before another word could be uttered the line went dead.

Kurt continued to drive down the tranquil city streets still holding the phone to his ear even though he knew that there was no one on the other end.

The idea that he wasn't a true Smythe was a notion that he and his brother use to joke about as children, for Sebastian would always tell him that he held virtues that were very foreign within their household.

Now, that he knew the partial truth about his past it made him yearn for the simpler days of his youth, for those were the years when the man he knew as his _father_ was infallible in his eyes.

He wanted to close his eyes, and for a split second pretend that he was Kurt Smythe again…and that everything else was just a bad dream.

Kurt tore his eyes from the near empty road to look at his exhausted face in the rearview mirror, and it was then that Kurt knew that no matter how much he wished for it he could never put the blinders back on his eyes.

_He wasn't a Smythe, but he also wasn't yet a Hummel…_

_He was a man with cryptic past, and an unknown future…_

With all the misconceptions that were around him there was only one thing he knew for certain, and that was that he needed to survive the madness that was thrown upon him in order to see the most beautiful pair of hazel eyes he had ever encountered.

"_David_," Kurt whispered to himself as he accelerated the older model vehicle towards the backstreets of the shadowy little town.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_…

**Delaney Lofts**

**East Manhattan**

"Who sent you?" Beiste stated firmly with both hands cradling her trusted handgun as it was pointed towards the unarmed man standing in the middle of her living room.

"No one," Dave answered calmly with his hands still up in the air. "I came here on my own."

"Bull-Turd," Besite called out as she continued to aim the semi-automatic at the young Federal Agent. "I heard through the grapevine that Caleb has the FBI working on a side project for him…I've seen what that man is capable first hand, so forgive me if I'm showing you my cold form of hospitality."

"I've been suspended until further notice from the Bureau," Dave answered unworriedly even though he was staring directly at the opposite end of a gun. "I'm off of the case… _indefinitely_."

"Really?" Beiste asked with a mock laugh. "So…is there a reason why you are snooping around my side of town?"

"I have my reasons."

"Well…your reasons are about to get you in a whole mess of trouble, boy," Shannon said with a tight smirk as her finger circled around the trigger.

"St. James," Dave finally stated knowing that now wasn't the time to withhold information especially since he had a gun pointed at his head. "He told me that I would find what I was looking for right here."

"_St. Sparkles_?" Beiste stated with a very humorous-yet confused expression at the mention of Kurt's oldest friend. "Why would he tell you anything?"

"Because he knows that all I want is for this mess to be over… so Kurt can come back," Dave answered honestly never wavering his firm gaze as the bigger woman began to take in the hidden meaning behind Dave's unauthorized search.

"I'll be damned," Beiste stated as she continued to defiantly stare down at the man standing in front of her, but leisurely began lowering her weapon. "You must be the fella that has Kurt going through great lengths to protect."

"He told you about me?" Dave asked as he was finally able to breathe properly knowing that he didn't have a gun pointed at him anymore.

"_No_…but I've known Kurt long enough to know when something is going on in his head," Shannon answered back as she placed the safety back on the semi-automatic while positioning it back in the desk table by the window.

"Is he here?" Dave asked curiously, but still with urgency. "Kurt…I mean."

"I'm sorry," Shannon answered glancing back at the defeated look across Dave's face. "He's probably a hundred miles away by now."

"Do you have any idea of where he was heading?"

"I do," Beiste stated as she placed her hands inside her jean pockets. "But…I'm not sure that telling you will solve anything…Kurt needs to do all this on his own."

"He didn't even get a choice in the matter," Dave firmly responded back already feeling his aggravation surging at the thought of reaching another dead end in finding Kurt.

"Everyone has a choice, Karofsky," Beiste said as she looked over at the larger Federal Agent with concern in her eyes. "He's choosing to protect his loved ones…You can understand that."

"I can't just walk away," Dave replied feeling his heart beating out of his chest knowing that with each passing minute Kurt was riding further away from him. "I need to find him."

"You really have no idea what you are throwing yourself into, do you?" Beiste asked inquisitively as she made her way to the sofa in the middle of the room.

"I know enough," Dave stated, for he had done enough research in the past couple of weeks to know that nothing was, as it seemed.

"You probably only entered the first level of this very diabolical labyrinth that was created before any of you were even born."

"Do you think that being thrown off this case, having my badge suspended until further notice or even finding out that there's more to this story that meets the eye is going to scare me off?" Dave asked as he tilted his head to the side. "I'm not going anywhere until I know where he is."

"Name the third cardinal rule of war, Karofsky."

"What?" Dave asked with his eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Didn't they teach you anything in the Bureau?" Beiste asked with a small chuckle that escaped her red lips. "There are certain rules of battle that every solider is taught before entering the war zone."

"I don't know," Dave, answered in a frustrated tone as he sat down across from the older former head of Smythe's security detail.

"Think," Beiste stated in an alarming composed tone that made Dave realize that he needed to focus on the lingering question at hand.

Dave had been working with the Bureau for a few years, and along the way he had picked up some useful tactics from various senior agents. Most of these practical suggestions weren't anything out of the ordinary, but he understood that even though they were simple strategies… the core meanings behind them always were of some high value.

"Um-_Don't look back_," Dave answered as he watched Shannon Beiste smile, but slightly shook her head in response.

"Have you ever read _The Art of War_, Karofsky?" Shannon asked as she tilted her head to the side, and before Dave could answer the larger woman's question she was already responding. "It's Caleb Smythe's favorite book…do you know why?"

"No."

"Because he knows better than anyone that in order to win the battle you must know your enemies weaknesses better than your own," Beiste replied in a sad tone. "The ultimate goal for Caleb is to win…period."

"Smythe is just a man," Dave answered knowing that Mayor Smythe wasn't above anyone else. "He has his own set of limitations just like anyone else."

"That's where you are wrong, boy," Beiste, whispered as she looked down at her aged hands. "Rule #7…_Assume Nothing_."

"Meaning…what exactly?" Dave asked with raised eyebrows.

"Meaning…that for some it is our very own weaknesses that makes us stronger," Beiste began to explain still looking away from the younger agents scrutinizing glare. "To know your weakness through and through is basically ensuring that no one can use it against you…but for some the only way to survive is to make sure no else figures out your weak point even if that means eradicating it from existence."

"Elizabeth Hummel," Dave finally answered looking over at Beiste to make sure he was on the right track. "Caleb Smythe…was in love with her."

"Liz was the kindest soul I had the pleasure of knowing," Shannon slowly answered as she tried with all her strength to keep the tears at bay as she thought about the dear friend she lost years ago. "She didn't deserve any of this…she was dealt with an unfair deck of cards."

"During my investigation I was able to find out a few questionable facts about Elizabeth Hummel's autopsy report," Dave replied as he tried focusing on the information he had obtained weeks ago. "One of the medical examiners stated that E. Hummel sustained countless injuries before the time of her death."

"The events leading up to the day of her death still haunt me to this day," Beiste replied as she looked over at a frame that was resting on top of the coffee table in between them. "There are three sides to every story… there's Caleb's side, Burt's side and the _truth_. When you've seen what I've seen you tend to find the lies to be somewhat comforting…because the truth is sometimes scarier than fiction."

Dave followed the older woman's gaze down to the picture frame that held a small snapshot of Shannon with Kurt as a teen in his Dalton uniform holding up a trophy.

It was then that Dave realized that Shannon's hidden mission wasn't just to get information on the inner workings of Caleb Smythe's private life, for she also was very much invested in protecting Elizabeth's only child…_Kurt_.

"Kurt is so much like Liz it's uncanny at times," Beiste replied with a sad smile. "That poor boy has no idea the atrocities that took place underneath that very roof he's called home for twenty-six years…but if there's one thing I've learned in my old age its that you can never out run your past, for it always has a way of biting you in the ass."

Dave remained silent simply waiting for the older woman to speak once again.

"Let me guess…you're going to camp your butt here until I tell you where our boy is headed," Beiste responded with a light laugh.

"Pretty much," Dave answered. "Like I said before…I _need_ to find him."

"If you hurt Kurt in any way shape or form…his _real_ father will be the least of your worries," Beiste stated firmly in a not so-humorous tone. "That boy is like my own son…do you hear?"

"I do," Dave, replied with nothing but sincerity hoping he was one step closer to getting exactly what he came for.

"Alright…get ready because you are in for a very long journey ahead of you, Karofsky."

* * *

**Seven Hours Later**

**Lancaster, Ohio**

It had been hours since Kurt had left the rundown motel back at the county line. The sun was already setting behind the tall trees in the far distance in front of him. The scenery was something that Kurt was grateful for since it was a much more pleasant sight than the dreary highway.

The exact coordinates were slowly approaching, and Kurt was beginning to think that there must be some mistake. In his mind, he had anticipated his final destination to be some sort of abandoned warehouse or remote cabin in the woods…some place away from civilization.

Kurt slowly pulled up to the empty parking area where he was able to read the sign that was located directly in front of the door.

"_Talbots Auto-Parts_," Kurt whispered to himself as he shut off the engine off. "_Alright._"

Kurt opened the car door taking in his surrounds to make sure he wasn't entering a situation that he couldn't easily get out of.

"_It's not about where you enter, but where you can easily exit_," Kurt could hear Shannon Beiste in the back of his mind, for she had always been adamant about giving him the most unusual advice for a teen boy…but now he was able to truly be appreciative for her guidance.

He walked to the entranceway of the shop to see that the store hours were posted up stating that the shop would be closed until Monday. Kurt looked closely into the shop side window, and noticed that there was something moving about on the inside.

Then without further contemplation, Kurt placed his hand on the doorknob unhurriedly making his way inside not caring of what the sign stated behind him. He had driven miles to get to this point, and he wasn't turning back now.

"Hello," Kurt called out from where he was standing with one foot inside the shop and the other outside. Kurt took one last deep breath before stepping inside the old auto-parts store.

The shop was filled with antique parts belonging to various vehicles that Kurt knew were no longer in production. Kurt could actually name a few of the parts that once belonged to the vintage 1925 Flint model car.

The rarity of the vintage parts had captured Kurt's fascination that he didn't even notice an aged Sheppard dog making its way towards him until it was sitting right next to him.

"Oh…" Kurt stated with a smile as he looked down at the obedient dog that was beside him. "Do you live or work here?" Kurt asked the K-9 with a smile.

Kurt began lowering himself until he was at eye level with the calm pet in front of him. Kurt placed his hand in front of the brown glossy coated hound in order for the dog to pick up his scent, and within second the dog was leaning in closer to Kurt. Kurt began inspecting the collar until he was able to read the nametag belonging to the friendly pooch.

"_Traveler_," Kurt stated as he looked over the worn out tag.

Kurt began petting Traveler when he heard a creak in the floorboard behind him, and he immediately turned to see an older looking man standing behind him with a look of utter shock…for Kurt couldn't help but feel like the man was looking at him as if he was staring at a ghost.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this," Kurt began as he stood up from where he had been sitting only moments ago with the Sheppard dog. "I'm not really sure if I'm in the right place, but…"

"No…you're in the right place," The older man spoke softly as he removed his hands from inside his jean pockets to nervously shift his baseball cap that was resting on his head. "You've grown so much…I almost didn't recognize you."

"Pardon," Kurt replied with raised curiosity, for the man standing in front of him looked very familiar…but he didn't know where to place him.

"We meet…years ago. I'm pretty sure you don't recall it," The man replied with a nervous laugh as he stepped closer. "You were just a boy then…and a lot of time has passed in between, but I'd recognize those blue eyes of yours anywhere."

Kurt cautiously stepped a bit closer to get a better look of the elder man standing in front of him until the dim shop light was able to reveal the familiar figure properly. In that silent moment words seemed to have lost there value as Kurt stood in front of the man he had been trying to figure out since recent events had transpired in his life.

Kurt stood still as he tried finding the words to convey his confused thoughts, but nothing seemed to come out of him…and then a single word was able to slip from the porcelain male's lips.

"Dad?" Kurt whispered not knowing if his words were truly delivered.

"Welcome home, son," Burt replied with a genuine smile as he looked upon the boy he had lost so many years ago. "Welcome home."

**TBC…**

* * *

_Author Notes Above! Hugs-Whiskey_

_Stay Tuned For More;-)_


	26. Chapter 26

**Title**: Sweetest Downfall (Chapter 26/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to the Malcolm McLaren Song: About Her & Radiohead's: There There.

**Summary**: AU (Future Fiction) A chance encounter at a bar leaves Dave Karofsky believing that he has found the one he's been waiting for, but fate seems to have other plans in mind.

**Authors Notes:** _Hi Everyone! It's finally back after a few weeks of hiatus;-) I'm so sorry that it has taken me a while to update this story, but I assure you that I have every intention of finishing this tale. It seems that even though I have a few other WIP's this particular story always seems to break my heart each time I begin writing it. We are slowly diving in from where we left off, and I hope you all will enjoy what I have in store for our boys._

_Sending over tons of love!_

_Whiskey_

_(**Note**: Dave and Kurt have never met before…more of their back-story will be revealed in later chapters)_

* * *

**Chapter 26**

_"I'm sorry to barge in like this," Kurt began as he stood up from where he had been sitting only moments ago with the Sheppard dog. "I'm not really sure if I'm in the right place, but…"_

_"No…you're in the right place," The older man spoke softly as he removed his hands from inside his jean pockets to nervously shift his baseball cap that was resting on his head. "You've grown so much…I almost didn't recognize you."_

_"Pardon," Kurt replied with raised curiosity, for the man standing in front of him looked very familiar…but he didn't know where to place him._

_"We meet…years ago. I'm pretty sure you don't recall it," The man replied with a nervous laugh as he stepped closer. "You were just a boy then…and a lot of time has passed in between, but I'd recognize those blue eyes of yours anywhere."_

_Kurt cautiously stepped a bit closer to get a better look of the elder man standing in front of him until the dim shop light was able to reveal the familiar figure properly. In that silent moment words seemed to have lost there value as Kurt stood in front of the man he had been trying to figure out since recent events had transpired in his life._

_Kurt stood still as he tried finding the words to convey his confused thoughts, but nothing seemed to come out of him…and then a single word was able to slip from the porcelain male's lips._

_"Dad?" Kurt whispered not knowing if his words were truly delivered._

_"Welcome home, son," Burt replied with a genuine smile as he looked upon the boy he had lost so many years ago. "Welcome home."_

* * *

_**Continued...**_

**Journal Entry 24**

**Twenty-Eight Years Ago…**

**Brooklyn, New York**

It was a chilling November night as Burt Hummel was marching through the dark streets of New York towards his extremely small one bedroom apartment.

The location of his apartment was said to be one of the worst sections of New York City where even the police were afraid to cross to.

Burt's apartment was his own private safe haven away from the unlawful activities that came with his job description, and the obligations that he had unknowingly signed up for.

Burt made it up the long flight of stairs as he immediately noticed that there was a light coming through the door cracks.

The cautious man reached behind his back pocket where he usually kept his reliable revolver, as he slowly opened the worn-out door prepared to face whatever was behind the entry point.

Once he finally stepped through he quickly caught sight of his unexpected guest.

"I was wondering when you would show up," Liz stated with a smirk as she continued to chop vegetables on the tiny counter space. "I was beginning to think I was going to have to eat all this food on my own."

A part of Burt wanted to tell Elizabeth that her being in his apartment wasn't the best idea, but there was also a vast fraction of him that enjoyed seeing her so comfortable in his dwelling.

The way she wasn't at all disturbed by the dangerous neighborhood or appalled because of the lack of space in his apartment had Burt wanting to keep her close. Honestly, Elizabeth wasn't like any woman he had ever met, and that thought scared him because he had never felt this way about someone the way he did with Liz.

He continued to gather his thoughts as he watched Liz bouncing around barefoot in his abnormally small kitchen dicing carrots with a glowing smile on her lips.

"Long day?" Liz asked as she placed the vegetables in the boiling pot.

"I guess you can say that," Burt replied as he stepped closer into what could be called his living room even though it was pretty much the bulk of his apartment. "You realize that you just entered into a pretty sketchy section of town."

"I wasn't aware," The young woman stated with a laugh escaping her lips. "Your neighbor, Mrs. Simmons, is a real nice lady once you get over the awful smell of cat urine that radiates from her apartment."

"You mean Crazy-Eyes from apartment 4D?"

"I believe so," Liz answered with a contagious giggle that even made Burt's usually cold stare break into a tiny smirk. "You should do that more often."

"What?"

"Smile," Liz stated as she turn towards the pot in order to stir the thick contents.

"I don't know if this is a good idea," Burt stated as the logical part of his brain began to spring forward.

"It's just chili, Burt."

"I'm not talking about dinner, Liz," Burt stated as he ran his hand through his thinning hair.

"Look…we are just two people that enjoy each others company," Liz replied with a shrug as she stepped closer to the man that she hadn't been able to get out of her mind. "I like spending time with you and I hope that you do too."

"I do...but what I like and what should happen are two completely different things," Burt stated as he placed his cold hands inside his jacket. "I meant every word I said the other night…I'm bad news."

"Maybe you are right," Liz said with a serious nod from where she was standing. "…Or maybe I'm too far gone that I honestly don't care. I want to be here with you."

Burt looked over at the beautiful young girl realizing that she had already made up her mind, and he knew that once Elizabeth made up her mind she stuck with her guns.

Burt Hummel wasn't a man of many words, for he was typically a man that pushed into action…but this time he decided to use words instead.

He began moving towards the tiny table located by the window as he noticed a small vase with flowers that were placed in the center.

"Do you need any help in the kitchen?" Burt asked as he picked-up a single wild flower from the vase.

"I'm good," Liz replied as she turned her attention back to the meal she was preparing. "Plus, I'm not sure that this kitchen was built for two chefs."

It was the second time that night where Burt broke out into a smile as he walked over to the side of the room where Liz was busy over the hot stove.

The young woman turned over to in order to get a better glimpse of the handsome man when she felt a strong hand caressing on her face. She then smiled as she watched Burt placing a single wild flower in her hair tenderly.

"I want you around," Burt whispered as his callous thumb grazed over Liz's soft skin.

"Good."

* * *

**Present Time…**

**New York State Road 8**

_"In pitch dark I go walking in your landscape_

_Broken branches trip me as I speak_

_Just cos you feel it doesn't mean it's there_

_Just cos you feel it doesn't mean it's there"_

The road seemed utterly infinite with a never-ending darkness following like a trail behind the steady vehicle that was speeding down the lanes.

Not a single trace of light in sight as the driver within the vehicle drove down the lanes with only one purpose on his mind...to seek what he had lost.

Dave was on a mission ever since Shannon had delivered exactly what he needed in order to find Kurt.

Even though Dave knew that he couldn't just take Beiste at her very word, for the coordinates that she had given him could possible be sending him further away from where he needed to be-yet it was a chance he was willing to take as he continued to drive through the night.

The only thing that he was focused on was the task at hand as a very unforgettable melody began to flow through the car speakers. The song that was currently blasting was the very song that was playing in Dave's apartment the night he met Kurt.

The first song they ever danced to…

***Flashback***

**Dave's Apartment**

_"So...what's the verdict?" Dave asked as he handed Fancy his glass of water. Fancy first took a long sip of his drink before responding to him._

_"Well...There's not one vinyl record insight, but other than that I'm impressed by your interesting choice of artists," Fancy answered with approval. "I will say that the amount of Smashing Pumpkins and Foo-Fighters that you have here is a bit alarming."_

_"What? They are awesome," Dave answered in mock hurt voice._

_"This is a great album," Fancy replied as he slipped Radiohead's "Hail to the Thief" off of the shelf._

_Dave closely watched as Fancy opened the plastic case to retrieve the circular disk that was located inside. Fancy noticed that the CD had a few scratches on it, and he could only assume that Dave had overplayed this album sometime during his past._

_Fancy then placed the disk inside the sound system with a nostalgic smile forming on his own face. Track nine began to slowly fill the room with its heavy rhythmic drumbeat until Thom Yorke's melancholy voice emerged. Fancy's eyes closed as he was taking in the beat of the track that was taking over._

_"I would never have thought you'd be a Radiohead fan," Dave answered as he lowered himself next to Fancy whose eyes were now open._

_"I'm a man of many...surprises," Fancy answered as he took another sip of his drink. "It also helps that because of my work I have to listen to a wide variety of music."_

_"I guess."_

_"You should really get this album on vinyl...its captures the essence of the artist's voice," Fancy offered as he passed the CD over to Dave._

_"I'll remember that," Dave answered as he accepted the plastic case. "Maybe if I'm in the Big Apple sometime you could refer me to a decent record shop."_

_"Maybe," Fancy answered with a small laugh._

_"I can live with a maybe," Dave replied as he noticed Fancy looking at him with curiosity._

***End Flashback***

Everything about that night seemed like an illusion, for having someone like Kurt wanting to be with him was completely surreal to the Federal Agent.

The days that past in between Kurt's absence, all those months ago, felt as if he had been truly sleepwalking through his daily routine, and it struck him to his very core. The day he was reunited with Kurt in New York, he knew that he had a second chance even though it was under unconventional circumstances.

Dave continued to propel down the road ultimately going over the speed limit of the highway when his cell phone pulled him from his clouded thoughts.

Dave tore his gaze over to where the phone was currently located on the vacant passenger seat.

The low ringing and bright lights of the phone caught the off-duty Federal Agent's attention, and within seconds he reached for the device.

"Karofsky," Dave greeted as he continued bypass the blurry green road sign for the upcoming city.

"How does it feel to be a rouge agent, Karofsky?" A familiar voice stated as the caller avoided any official greeting. "Is it invigorating like I always imagined it would be?"

"Abrams," Dave greeted with a smirk, as he was grateful to be hearing a familiar and friendly voice after the three days he had been through. "Is this line fully secure?"

"I see we are getting straight down to business…as usual," Abrams stated with a light chuckle to be heard on the other end. "I had Tina reroute our signal, so this call won't be traced."

"Good," Dave stated as his tired eyes continued to accelerate his vehicle through the darkly lit road. "What's happening on the other side?"

"Tina's continues to be a royal pain in the ass, as she repeatedly states that my sarcasm is one of the many qualities that has led to our incompatibility," Abrams answered in a low tone that only led Dave to believe that Cohen-Chang was in close proximity to the other agent. "She's in denial about her obvious feelings for me."

"I bet," Dave replied as he rolled his eyes at the other agent's useless information. "Is there anything else that I should know?"

"Director Shue is bringing each field agent that's been working on the Smythe case in for a standard interrogation, and let's just say that it's not a pretty sight," Abrams stated with concern evident within this tone. "The word around the floor is that there seems to be a leak within the investigation."

"Explain."

"There's really nothing to report except we have a mole in our mists," Abrams began explaining in somewhat exhausted tone, for it seemed that not even the active field agent knew what was going on. "Bits of classified information that was obtained by Hudson during the investigation has suddenly gone…_missing_."

"This leak might be the same person who tipped Shue about…" Dave began but soon caught himself when he realized that Abrams didn't know the real reasons for his suspension, but alarms were ringing in Dave's head that pointed to the mole being the same person who sent Shue the pictures of him and Kurt.

This leak could possible be someone working closely with Burt Hummel in order to know every detail of the case and the whereabouts of each Smythe family member.

"What are you taking about?" Abrams asked through the receiver. "Tipped Shue about what?"

"It's not important," Dave quickly stated as he shook his head to continue focusing on the empty road. "Any leads on the kidnapping?"

"We recently got an anonymous tip that's why I'm calling," Abrams said as he began looking through a few case notes from the Smythe files. "Hudson's on his way to verify the information."

"An anonymous tip?" Dave asked with concern eyes. "Do we even know if it's worth looking into?"

"The caller seemed to have gotten the attention of Director Shue."

"How so?" Dave asked.

"The caller stated something about retrieving what was rightfully theirs…making a proper switch…_blood for blood_," Abrams stated with a shrug. "Do you know what that means?"

Dave actually did know exactly what the message meant, for it was Burt Hummel's poetic way of telling Smythe that he was taking what was once stolen from him, and in return he was sending back the rightful Smythe heir.

"_This was Burt Hummel's plan all along_," Dave thought to himself. Indeed, a part of all this was about retribution, but ultimately it was getting Kurt to make the journey towards the truth…a way home.

"Karofsky," Abrams repeated over the phone line, as he couldn't hear the suspended agent on the other end. "You still there?"

"I have to let you go," Dave stated calmly into the receiver. "I'll drop you a line when I finally reach my destination."

"Alright," Abrams stated knowing from experience that it was best to just not push the other agent for information. "Be safe."

"You too," Dave answered backs as he continued to drive through the endless darkness hoping that he would make it just in time to make things right…hoping he made it before this got out of hand.

"_There there…_

_Why so green and lonely?_

_And lonely, and lonely…_

_Heaven sent you to me…_

_To me…_

_We are accidents waiting to happen"_

_**TBC…**_

* * *

_**Stay Tuned…**_

_**I truly hope that you all enjoyed a small glimpse into the past with Burt and Liz. We are slowly approaching the next chapter that will give us a quick look at what's happening with Kurt. Hope you all like and let me know your thoughts! Wicked Hugs-Whiskey**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Title**: Sweetest Downfall (Chapter 27/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to the _Malcolm McLaren Song: About Her & Radiohead's: There There._

**Summary:** AU (Future Fiction) A chance encounter at a bar leaves Dave Karofsky believing that he has found the one he's been waiting for, but fate seems to have other plans in mind.

**Authors** **Notes**: _Hi Everyone! Wow, I feel like whenever I start writing this story bits of my hearts breaks, for all I want if for each character to get their own happy ending…except Caleb Smythe(Bastard). I've been trying to juggle a few of my WIPS while making sure that I'm in the right timeline, lol. Hopefully you all enjoy this updated chapter. Plus, I wanted to thank all those that have been supporting this story since the beginning. You all truly drive my muse to the nearest caffeine fix and I mean that in a great way! Tons of Hugs-Whiskey_

(**Note**: Dave and Kurt have never met before…more of their back-story will be revealed in later chapters)

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"_How so?" Dave asked._

"_The caller stated something about retrieving what was rightfully theirs…making a proper switch…blood for blood," Abrams stated with a shrug. "Do you know what that means?"_

_Dave actually did know exactly what the message meant, for it was Burt Hummel's poetic way of telling Smythe that he was taking what was once stolen from him and in return he was sending back the rightful Smythe son back. _

"_This was Burt Hummel's plan all along," Dave thought to himself, for a part of all this was about retribution but ultimately it was about getting Kurt to make the journey toward's the truth. _

"_Karofsky," Abrams replied over the phone, as he couldn't hear the suspended agent on the other end. "You still there."_

"_I have to let you go," Dave stated calmly into the receiver. "I'll drop you a line when I finally reach my destination."_

"_Alright," Abrams stated knowing from experience that it was best to just not push the other agent for information. "Be safe."_

"_You too," Dave answered backs as he continued to drive through the endless darkness hoping that he would make it just in time to make things right._

* * *

**Continued…**

**Journal Entry # 35**

**Twenty-Eight Years Ago…**

**Brooklyn, New York**

Burt was never one to actually celebrate any known holiday, for it wasn't something that came naturally to him.

While growing up both of his parents desired freedom within the outer limits of the family unit which ultimately had Burt raising himself on the dark streets of New York.

Burt never craved the need for family or the need to be wanted…_until now_.

Ever since Liz entered his life a few months ago every thought that entered his mind was of her.

Burt Hummel wasn't living for himself anymore, for he was now living and breathing for her.

Burt casually entered his tiny apartment waiting to see if Liz was already there, for it seemed that every Thursday she would make her way to his apartment in order to cook dinner for them.

The only rule that was in place was that they were to never discuss Burt's current occupation, and the details that came with each assignment.

The moment Burt stepped into the apartment he had to stop the unexpected laugh that wanted to escape his mouth the second his eyes landed on the huge Christmas tree that was taking up a huge portion of his living room.

"What do you think?" Liz asked as she came around from behind the tree with a huge grin.

"How did you even get this through the door, Liz?"

"Crazy Eye's from 4D had her nephews' over for dinner, and they helped squeeze this sucker in," Liz stated with a proud expression. "It took us at least three hours to get it settled in."

"I don't know what to say," Burt honestly stated, for he truly was at a loss of words.

"You don't need to say anything," Liz replied in a caring voice. "I just wanted to make this a memorable holiday for you."

"Why are you doing this?" Burt asked in a distant tone as he was still marveling at the luscious tree that was pretty much the size of his living room area.

"What do you mean?" Liz asked afraid that Burt wasn't pleased with her surprise.

"I'm talking about the tree…the Thursday night dinners…all of it," Burt began to clarify. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious," Liz replied as she placed a few tree ornaments on the worn out couch so that she could slowly turn her gaze back towards the handsome man. "I love you."

It was the first time Burt Hummel had ever heard those words addressed to him before, and in that brief second he wanted Liz to take it back…for it would only mean that this was the point of no return for them.

_This moment would forever change their lives…_

Burt steadily began making his way towards the beautiful woman who was waiting for him to say something when without further hesitation or warning he captured Elizabeth's lips with his own.

Liz quickly wrapped her arms around Burt's shoulders knowing that this was where she belonged…this is where her heart was.

Burt reluctantly pulled away trying to capture his breath as he looked into Liz's breathtaking blue eyes knowing that he was about to change everything with his next words.

"_I love you too_."

* * *

**Present Time…**

**Lancaster, Ohio**

_**Talbots Auto-Parts**_

The moments seemed to have passed within a blurry daze the second Kurt stepped inside the old vintage automobile shop.

The very instant he came face to face with the familiar stranger, who held the key to unlocking portions of his past, he didn't know how to appropriately respond when he was greeted.

It had been roughly two hours since his arrival at the shop and all he was able to accomplish was keeping anxiety under control even during these strange circumstances.

Kurt was at this time sitting in the upstairs living room that was located above the garage…waiting.

When he first arrived Burt Hummel made no attempt to initiate any taxing conversation or bombard him with plaguing questions. The other man simply escorted the younger male to the second floor where he told him that he would shortly return once he was finished with a loose end.

A part of Kurt felt that there was a double meaning to the older man's statement, but nonetheless decided to just wait in the living room until the other man returned.

Kurt had been sitting for an hour when he decided that he wanted to explore the space he had been waiting in.

There wasn't anything special about the living space, for one could easily tell that not many people had spent time in there.

It was quite obvious that Burt Hummel wasn't the type to entertain, but there was a certain comforting charm that radiated from the room. The colors on the wall were a bit faded, but one could effortlessly see the potential it had long ago.

The adjacent wall near the couch had a modest fireplace with a wooden mantels located directly on top.

Usually mantels had priceless objects or family photographs strategically placed for guests to marvel at, but this mantel only displayed an old paintbrush and an unfinished 8x10 canvas.

The portions of the painting that were finished looked incredible, and it was then that Kurt inched ever so closely to the canvas in order to get a better look to see the name of either the artwork or the artist.

"_L. Talbot_," Kurt whispered to himself as he read the small inscription at the bottom of the painting.

"Do you like it?" A voice from across the room asked with an undeniable sense of nostalgia within their tone.

"It's lovely," Kurt, answered a bit startled by the sudden reappearance of his "father". "Most people tend to display artwork that's already been completed."

"I guess you're right," Burt stated as he continued to wipe away the excess axel grease from his hands on the washcloth while still keeping his eyes on the unfinished portrait. "I guess it's the story behind the incomplete work that makes it of value. There are many things that are left unfinished in this world; one can even say that people are unfinished works of art. Do you agree?"

"To a certain extent," Kurt answered as he watched the other man with hesitancy coursing through his veins. "How did you come across this canvas?"

"It was going to be a gift…for you," Burt replied in a low tone.

"Me?" Kurt asked a bit perplexed by the statement that was delivered by the older man.

"Yeah," Burt answered with a smile. "It seemed that the moment you were born all Liz wanted to do was paint for you. Due to unfathomable circumstances I thought that Liz would never paint again, but the moment you came into this world you inspired her to create some of the best work she had ever done."

Kurt was pushing aside any emotion that wanted to present itself, for he still didn't trust the man stand before him. The last thing he wanted was to show Burt Hummel that he was slowly breaking down his well-built veneer.

"I can show you…if you want," Burt stated was he motioned for them to proceed to the next room.

Against his better judgment Kurt simply nodded in agreement as he began following the other man to the next room.

Kurt thoughts were placed on hold when he entered into a small room that looked like it was once a nursery.

The light green paint was dried up with the old furniture pushed to the side of the room with cloth thrown over them in order to keep dust away.

Kurt looked around the faded walls as he could see painted trees and clouds around the room.

It looked like it was suppose to be a vast meadow, and the young man could clearly see that even though time had worn the images down one could still see the beauty of the images.

Kurt then realized that this nursery was once…his.

"When I was a kid I was mixed up with some pretty bad people…people that at the end of the day owned your very existence. The day that I found out Liz was pregnant with you…I paid a price for _our_ freedom," Burt explained in a distant voice as his old grease stained fingers lightly grazed over the faded paint on the wall. "Liz would tell me that we were free from the past, and that the only thing that mattered was our future…_a future with you."_

Burt turned around so that he was properly facing the young man who was still staring at the walls with both a mixture of sadness and awe.

"Elizabeth once told me that the best of us went into you," Burt stated as his voice became unsteady with a set of fresh tears threatening to seep down his tired face. "You were the best of both of us…the best of her."

"You don't know me," Kurt whispered in a low tone as he looked away from the older man.

"I know enough," Burt stated firmly. "I know you are not one of them."

"Then why didn't you come for me?" Kurt stated as his eyes finally turned towards Burt. "Why did you let complete strangers raise me?"

"There's a lot of things that you don't know in regards to my past, but if you let me I promise to tell you everything you need to know about what happen the day I lost both you and your mother…to what I'm going to be doing next," Burt answered with nothing but honesty in his tone.

"Next?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow. "You're planning on exposing my family's secrets."

"Don't be fooled, Kurt, for they are not your family…you're mine," Burt answered as he turned his gaze back to the faded drawings on the wall. "I plan on obliterating every last person that was responsible for destroying our family. Caleb Smythe stole and destroyed the only two people I ever loved in this world…and I'm fully prepared to return the favor."

Kurt stood quietly in the middle of the old nursery as he watched Burt make his way out of the room without any further word.

The young man couldn't comprehend the tragedy that the older man had endured in his lifetime, and a part of him wanted to reach out to him for comfort… but he knew that at this point there was only one thing on Burt Hummel's mind and that was retribution.

Kurt's eyes turned back to the colored walls, and couldn't shake the reality that there was a war that was rapidly brewing.

A war that has been building up for decades, and there was nothing Kurt could do to stop it.

Ultimately, Kurt was going to need to choice a side, but in his heart he knew that it was not an easy decision that could be made…especially when he was still lost in a labyrinth of secrets.

_Yes_, a storm was vastly approaching, and with every known battle there were trails of causalities along the way…

Kurt, against his better judgment, reached into his pocket in order to retrieve his cell phone and without further hesitation began dialing the only person he had been longing to hear.

He began dialing the very person who had been plaguing this thoughts and dreams since the night they were reluctantly separated.

It was clear what he wanted to do…

_Kurt needed to talk with Dave…_

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Fifty Miles Outside of Trenton **

"I'm slowly approaching the coordinates, Director Shue," Hudson stated through his walkie-talkie as he closed the driver side door.

"_Anything out of the ordinary_?" Shue asked as bits of his statement was breaking up do to the lack frequency in the area.

"Nothing, Sir," Hudson politely answered back as he was walking towards an old abandoned building. "Just a vacant tire factory."

"_Let me know once you secured the perimeter_," Shue called through the device. "_Also alert me if you need further assistance…back up is ready to go at your call."_

"Will do," Hudson replied as he placed the walkie-talkie in his pocket while reaching for his flashlight.

The area seemed deserted, but if Hudson has learned anything over the years it was that things were never as they seemed.

The factory had countless windows that were smashed with shards of broken glass scattered around the grassless floor. The building looked like it was once a booming business, but all that stood now was a dilapidated structure with a few damaged tires thrown about the place.

Hudson silently walked through the broken doors letting the flashlight guide him throughout the mess that was ahead of him.

It took Hudson a while to get a better view of the factory, and was about to call in a false alarm when he noticed a small light coming from behind two double doors across the way.

Hudson calmly reached for his revolver and cautiously began making his way towards the minuscule glow in the distance.

The tall Federal Agent pushed the double doors open when he quickly took sight of the view that was laid out before him.

Sebastian Smythe was lying on the floor with his slender hands bound behind his back. The kidnapped victims eyes were shut, and Hudson had to rush over to make sure that the young man had a pulse.

Hudson placed two fingers over on the side of the victim's throat and was relieved when he felt a steady healthy heartbeat.

It was then that Hudson lifted his flashlight to look around the room noticing that the only light there was a small camping lantern nearby, but it was the message that was written on the wall behind Sebastian Smyth that gave the Federal Agent a sense of apprehension.

The Agent lifted the flashlight in order to get a better look at the wall, and the message that had been recently spray-painted.

"_**LET THE GAME'S BEGIN."**_

The senior Federal Agent felt his stomach turn as he realized that this case was far from over, for it was obvious that it was merely the beginning.

**TBC**…

* * *

_**STAY TUNED WE HAVE A FEW MORE WICKED SURPRISES UNDERWAY!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Title**: Sweetest Downfall (Chapter 28/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to the _Malcolm McLaren Song: About Her & Radiohead's: There There._

**Summary:** AU (Future Fiction) A chance encounter at a bar leaves Dave Karofsky believing that he has found the one he's been waiting for, but fate seems to have other plans in mind.

**Authors** **Notes**: _Hi Everyone! I can't believe that we are almost reaching thirty chapters...especially since I thought that this would simply be a ten chapter story. I blame my demanding muse and high levels of caffeine for all of this, but I wouldn't change any of it! I truly enjoy writing these tales as I also hope you all enjoy reading them! Sending out a huge hug to some of my friends: GayforKurt, Grammer Mamma,TheDreamingSpires & Kurtofsky4eva!(You all are the best!) I'm also sending off wicked hugs and love to all of you that have followed any of my stories!_

(**Note**: Dave and Kurt have never met before…more of their back-story will be revealed in later chapters)

* * *

**Chapter 28**

_Ultimately, Kurt was going to need to choice a side, but in his heart he knew that it was not an easy decision that could be made…especially when he was still lost in a labyrinth of secrets._

_Yes, a storm was vastly approaching, and with every known battle there were trails of causalities along the way…_

_Kurt, against his better judgment, reached into his pocket in order to retrieve his cell phone and without further hesitation began dialing the only person he had been longing to hear. _

_He began dialing the very person who had been plaguing this thoughts and dreams since the night they were reluctantly separated. _

_It was clear what he wanted to do…_

_Kurt needed to talk with Dave…_

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Fifty Miles Outside of Trenton **_

_Hudson calmly reached for his revolver and cautiously began making his way towards the minuscule glow in the distance._

_The tall Federal Agent pushed the double doors open when he quickly took sight of the view that was laid out before him. _

_Sebastian Smythe was lying on the floor with his slender hands bound behind his back. The kidnapped victims eyes were shut, and Hudson had to rush over to make sure that the young man had a pulse. _

_Hudson placed two fingers over on the side of the victim's throat and was relieved when he felt a steady healthy heartbeat. _

_It was then that Hudson lifted his flashlight to look around the room noticing that the only light there was a small camping lantern nearby, but it was the message that was written on the wall behind Sebastian Smyth that gave the Federal Agent a sense of apprehension. _

_The Agent lifted the flashlight in order to get a better look at the wall, and the message that had been recently spray-painted._

"_**LET THE GAME'S BEGIN."**_

_The senior Federal Agent felt his stomach turn as he realized that this case was far from over, for it was obvious that it was merely the beginning._

* * *

**Continued...**

**Journal Entry # 42**

**Twenty-Eight Years Ago…**

**Brooklyn, New York**

Burt Hummel had always been a practical man with very little interest in what the future held for him, for within his very profession one had to live day by day as if it were their last.

The streets of New York were in a perpetual state of panic with violence that was raging throughout the vast bustling city.

Before, crime bosses and kingpins were left to do their "business" within the dark shadows of alleyways and dinging basements…away from the light of day.

Now, their business has moved onto the great wide open, for the entire world to see. These questionable men were protected by some of the most high-powered leaders that ran the majestic city…soon the corrupt began the _untouchable_.

Burt had been working closely with the Meridian clan for quite sometime, so over the course of a few years he was able to get enough leverage that would insure his safety for the time being.

It wasn't until Liz entered his life that he was starting to feel something he hadn't felt before while working for one of the most notorious crime families on the east coast…and that was pure unmodified _fear_.

For the first time in his dreadful life he had something of value to lose, and when your profession calls for zero attachments things are bound to get complicated.

Burt tried his best to just be present at that moment as he watched Liz changing another record on the old player, for he loved watching her sway to the rhythm of the music that was blaring out of the vintage speakers.

"What are you smiling about?" Liz asked as she stepped closer to the edge of the bed where her lover was laying with an undeniable grin on his weary face.

"Absolutely nothing," Burt stated as he continued to smirk at the beautiful woman who was now making her way back to the soft bed.

"Liar," Liz whispered as she began crawling on top of the firm bed until she was face to face with the broad-shouldered man who had the most soulful eyes she had ever seen. "We have no secrets…_remember_."

"Yes…we do," Burt replied as his hand slowly caressed Liz's soft porcelain skin.

"I'm an open book, Mr. Hummel," Liz answered playfully as she leaned into Burt's tender touch. "I'll tell you anything you want to know…all you need to do is ask."

"It's that easy?" Burt asked with a heartfelt chuckle as he looking into Liz's playful expression.

"It's that easy," Liz repeated with a nod to follow her assertive stare.

"What did you love most about growing up in Lancaster?"

Liz let out a small laugh at her lover's sincere question. Liz would always complain about the town she grew up in from time to time, but Burt knew deep down inside she missed every little bit of Lancaster, Ohio.

Burt understood the restraints that an artist had when growing up in a very small rural community.

Liz's wild imagination yearned to break through the confines of the small town, for the bustling of any booming metropolis where she could be the artist she always dreamed.

"The night air," Liz replied without hesitation.

"Air?" Burt asked with a raised eyebrow, for it wasn't what he was expecting.

"The crisp cool fresh air is something that I miss from time to time," Liz answered as she placed her slender hand over Burt's exposed chest. "To be able inhale the clear night sky is something that I can't describe…it's nothing like the stuffy industrial air that circulates around this city."

"I grew up in this stuffy industrial air," Burt responded with a small chuckle. "I don't know anything outside of this place."

"Maybe someday…I'll take you back to my hometown," Liz replied with a hesitant tone, for she knew how much Burt disliked discussing the future or making plans.

"Do I look like someone you bring home to meet your parents?" Burt asked without any malice in his tone, but Liz could see a bit of sadness in her loves features.

Liz could easily tell that every inch of the man she adored believed that she was better off without him…but what Burt didn't understand was that Liz wanted not else than to have him at her side.

"You look like someone that would give a girl the world if she only asked," Liz answered with a small smile creeping up on her voluptuous lips.

"I'd give you my life if you asked," Burt whispered as he lifted his left hand to brush a strand of hair that fell over the young woman's eyes, and as he placed the loose hair behind Liz's ear he noticed an old scar that was right above her temple.

The strongly built man hadn't noticed the scar before, and became curious of the origin behind the healed wound.

"How did this happen?" Burt asked as he traced the healed pink wound while instantly detecting the way his lovers body became tense at the mention of the small blemish. "Liz?"

"It happened a long time ago," Liz answered as she lowered her gaze hoping that her lover wouldn't notice her apprehension on the subject at hand.

"No secrets…_remember_," Burt stated while looking intently at the young woman in his arms.

"It's like you said…we all have our secrets," Liz whispered as she willed away the fresh set of salty tears from her beautifully haunting eyes.

"Liz," Burt began, but was cut off by Liz placing her slender finger over his dry lips.

"It was a long time ago," Liz replied in a low shaky tone. "I trusted someone who was very…_unstable_."

"Who was this person?" Burt asked not realizing that he was holding the young woman tighter in his arms, for fear of having her slip through his fingers.

"It's not important," Liz answered as she shook her head while gently laying her head down on top of Burt's chest. "I'm here now with you."

Burt quickly wrapped his firm arms around the young woman's slender figure hating the fact that there was someone in this world that made Liz fearful.

"I want you to know that I will never let anyone hurt you," Burt declared knowing that there wasn't anything in this world he wouldn't do for the woman he loved. "I swear on my life."

"I know I'm safe with you," Liz, whispered as she allowed her tired eyes to close as she continued to hear the steady beating of Burt's heartbeat.

* * *

**Present Time…**

**Lancaster, Ohio**

_**Talbots Auto-Parts**_

Kurt continued to stand in the middle of the old dusty nursery as he finally placed the last number needed to dial the one person that ever understood him.

The room seemed to have been closing in on him as the phone continued to ring, and for a split second Kurt thought about quickly hanging up because there was a fraction of him that didn't know how to explain the myriad of problems he was encountering.

He actually anticipated feeling a certain weight to be lifted once he reached Lancaster…a weight that he had been carrying ever since the moment the FBI came into the picture.

The world continued to spin out of control, so in that particular moment Kurt needed to hear Dave's voice.

Kurt needed to be centered once more and he only ever felt that when he was in the company of the young FBI Agent

The phone continued to ring three more times before logic ultimately kicked in, and he realized that dragging Dave further into his personal chaos would only lead to more disarray on both sides.

Kurt understood perfectly well that the only thing he wanted was to ensure David's safety, and to know that somewhere out in the world there was someone who loved him.

_Love was a very potent and risky thing…_

Love could easily make the most logical man become clouded with disorder, but it could also give a lost soul the strength needed to carry on.

Kurt slowly began making his way out of the old nursery while taking in the narrow hall of the upstairs living quarters.

The space was outdated, but a part of Kurt knew that this place had history to it…there was a reason that Burt Hummel wanted him to journey to this precise location.

The young slender man stopped short when he noticed the living room space he had been in earlier that evening, and quietly watched the touching scene that was playing out before him.

Kurt watched from a distance as Burt ruffled the hair on the aged Sheppard dog's head. All the traces of resentment and defeat seemed to have vanished on the older man as he continued to play with his friendly four-legged companion.

Kurt was going to turn away when he heard Burt calling to him from where he was sitting with Traveler.

Kurt realized that there wasn't anything that was keeping him bound to this place, but the moment he looked towards the man in the next room he knew, without a doubt, that he could just walk away.

The porcelain faced man made his way into the living room where he found a vacant spot near the old sooty fireplace.

Kurt smiled as he watched the Sheppard breed slowly taking long strides in order to sit by him with a gleeful glimmer in the pooch's old eyes.

Burt couldn't stop staring as he watched _his_ son petting the aged K-9.

There was so much of Liz that was present in the young man that he still couldn't expresses what it meant to have him near, for it was like being in the presence of someone he had known his whole existence.

"He seems to be taken with you," Burt replied with a nostalgic smile on his lips.

"Well, your pooch seems to have good taste," Kurt answered back as he continued to run his hands through the Sheppard's thick coat with a smile across his face.

Burt notice the first genuine smile that came out of his son since his arrival to Lancaster, and for a split second Burt pretended that this was how it had always been.

It was a simple moment where Burt could easily forget the painful past, and just live in the present with his own son…even if it was just for a few seconds.

"How long have you had him?" Kurt asked as he continued to avoid any eye contact with the man sitting across from him.

"A while," Burt answered with a nod as he began to recall his first encounter with the large canine. "It seems like a lifetime ago when I found him roaming around a dark alley looking for scraps…I started feeding him occasionally when I would come across him in town, and then on one not so special night I found him waiting for me at my doorstep."

"Sounds a little like a coincidence," Kurt answered as he looked up to get a better glimpse of the older man sitting in front of him.

"Or fate," Burt replied with a sad smile. "When you've lived as long as I have you start to believe that there is no such thing as a coincidence. The places that we fall into or the people that we meet are all connected."

"What was she like?" Kurt found himself whispering knowing that he might be rushing the subject, but he wanted to know more about the woman who gave him life. "Elizabeth…I mean."

"You mean your mother," Burt stated with an unknowing gaze. "Don't you?"

"Look…I'm still getting use to the idea that my whole existence is a damn lie, so forgive me if I'm not so open to referring to you both as my parents," Kurt answered back with a concern tone. "I'm just curious about what she was like…about who she was."

Burt took a second before he replied to the young man's comment; for he didn't take into account the trouble his son was going through with the unsettling news that he wasn't a true Smythe.

"I never…thought I would ever meet someone like Elizabeth Jane Talbot," Burt began to answer with a hint of sadness within his usually self-assertive tone. "She blew into my life like a breath of fresh air, bringing life into my damaged soul. There were times when I use to believe she was a mere fabrication of my mind, but she was very real."

Burt looked up at the young man who was hanging on his every word, for it seemed as though Kurt was enthralled by Burt's depiction of the woman he loved long ago.

"Have you ever known a love so rare that it seems like you could easily move a mountain?" Burt asked the man in front of him.

Burt was greeted by silence, but he could already see it in his son's eyes…the look of pure love in his familiar blue eyes.

"Would Caleb Smythe approve of your relationship with the young FBI Agent?" Burt asked, as he noticed the curious look upon Kurt's face, but it soon quickly faded.

Kurt knew better than to think that anything in his life could remain private…especially when he had countless people prying around the place.

"Probably not," Kurt answered with a lighthearted shrug. "…But my relationship with David is of no concern to anyone."

"Do you love him?" Burt found himself asking even though he could clearly see the answer written on Kurt's porcelain face.

"That's personal," Kurt, stated back not wanting to be vulnerable with the other man he still knew very little about.

"That's not a very good answer," Burt replied with a raised eyebrow. "I've seen pictures of you and your ex-fiancée, that Wall-Street guru, in the newspaper."

"Cooper Anderson," Kurt corrected as he rolled his eyes at the mere sound of the other mans name rolling off of his tongue. "What about him?"

"I could tell it wasn't a good match," Burt answered with an obvious expression.

"How could you even tell by a photo?"

"I could see it in your eyes," Burt replied as he sat up in his chair with a clear look of assertiveness. "I could tell you were unhappy, so I'll ask you again…are you in love with this Federal Agent?

"I' am…but I haven't told him yet," Kurt replied frankly with sadness evident in his tone. "I wanted to wait for the right time to convey my feelings properly, but I'm afraid that life always has a method of getting in the way."

"That's something Liz would say," Burt replied with a hidden smirk. "She was the type of person that wanted to wait until everything was perfect…but she also knew that it was about being in the moment…being with each other that made things special."

"You make her seem as if she was absolutely impeccable," Kurt stated without any hint of humor or malice in his curious tone.

"That's both the beauty and the tragedy of being in love," Burt explained as he lightly took off his worn out baseball cap. "You find everything about the other person to be completely enchanting…even their unique flaws."

"What was her flaw?" Kurt asked as he noticed the way the older man's body become quite stiff with discomfort at the simple question.

"Liz's major flaw was something quite fatal….something that ultimately led to her end," Burt answered with a distant tone.

"And what was that?"

"…She loved me back," Burt replied in a low whisper as he looked back at the simple mantel where the old paint brush was located with the unfinished canvas. "The luckiest man on earth is the one who is able to find _real_ love…and is able to keep it."

Both men sat in silence as a certain sensation washed over them, and, at first, Kurt wasn't able to pin point what was going through the other man's mind…but then it slowly dawned on him.

Both men hardly knew anything about the other, but they had two things in common.

The first common thread was that they were both willing to go to great lengths in order to protect the ones they love, and the second was they both lost Elizabeth Jane Talbot-Hummel…

Kurt lost someone he would never be able to meet, but felt a certain connection to; while Burt lost his only anchor in this unruly world.

Love was a dangerous feeling, for it could easily ignite a fire within a person only to then watch it burn them to the ground.

_Love was something worth living for, and for the Hummel's it was something also worth dying for._

**TBC**…

* * *

_Hi Everyone,_

_This just completely took over, and I couldn't help myself (lol). I truly hope you've enjoyed this new chapter, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts._

_Wicked Hugs_

_Whiskey_


End file.
